Bajo Contrato
by SakuryBriefs'Li
Summary: Él necesitaba dinero. Y la única forma de conseguirlo era encontrando una esposa. Ella necesitaba un marido y también tenía dinero. Ambos se complementaban perfectamente, lo que no esperaban era complementarse tanto en la cama como en el corazón.[ADAPTACION]
1. Desesperados

_Dragon ball z & sus personajes no me pertenecen!. La historia tampoco, es creación de __**Sakki Chan**__._

"Bajo contrato"

**Capítulo 1: **"Desesperados"

**Por: **Sakki Chan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hong Kong, Enero 19/ 2007**

**7:00am**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"¡Tienes que solucionar el problema ya, Vegeta! No me importa de dónde saques el dinero, pero deberás devolver cada centavo que tomaste _prestado_ de nuestra cuenta"

La mañana no había comenzado exactamente como Vegeta Lai lo había planeado. Ahora se encontraba en la oficina de su ahora, furiosa prima, que le miraba con rabia contenida en sus ojos oscuros.

ChiChi Lai no era precisamente la mujer con la que se debía jugar. No al menos del modo descarado que él lo había hecho, durante todos estos meses.

-"No tengo el dinero ahora, ChiChi" Dijo con voz impasible.

Vegeta era un hombre de muchas cualidades, y aunque su prima no consideraba la ambición entre una de ellas, éste mismo defecto le había puesto en esta posición.

-"Lo digo de nuevo, Vegeta. **No **me importa de _dónde_ saques el dinero"

El hombre sentado en el lado opuesto de su escritorio, se levantó de su silla. ChiChi lo observó llegar hasta el amplio ventanal que su elegante oficina tenía. En otro lado del vidrio, Hong Kong se levantaba en todo su esplendor al ser tan sólo las siete de la mañana. El sol comenzaba a alzarse en el lado más extremo del cielo. El puerto estaba al alcance de la vista y Vegeta pareció sumirse en un profundo análisis de su situación.

Era un hombre extremadamente apuesto, musculoso, codiciado por las mujeres por su fortuna y por su elegancia. Y aunque aquellos eran los primeros motivos por los cuales las mujeres se acercaban, después se percataban de que tras aquella cara apuesta también se hallaban un conjunto de sesos. Y era por eso que se encontraban en problemas. Ninguna mujer le había dicho que no a Vegeta Lai. Todo tipo de féminas había atravesado por la cama de su primo y ninguna tenía nada qué refutar. Vírgenes, casadas, solteras, divorciadas habían disfrutado del encanto del hombre, no más que una noche. Todas habían caído, todas, excepto una.

Pero esto era llevarlo al extremo.

Había invertido parte del capital de una de las empresas de la familia, _su empresa, _en un conjunto de acciones, que habían perdido su completo valor en la Bolsa, al ser un negocio nuevo en el mercado. Un negocio que no tendría futuro. Cabía decir que era el negocio de la mujer que lo había rechazado.

ChiChi suspiró –"Vegeta, de verdad no entiendo por qué compraste aquellas acciones, digo, si quieres a una mujer siempre la puedes encontrar en…"

Vegeta gruñó mientras la interrumpía –"Ya basta de sermones. Eso es todo lo que he escuchado desde que puse un pie en esta ciudad"

-"Entonces tendrás que pagar aquel dinero de tu propio bolsillo. Y según tu cuenta personal aún te hace falta un millón de dólares…" Dijo después de revisar los papeles de una carpeta.

Vegeta no podía creer el descaro de su prima. –"¡Revisaste mi cuenta! ¿Cómo puedes haber hecho aquello, ChiChi?" Exclamó furioso.

-"Oh, vamos, Vegeta. No es como si fuera la primera vez…" Y para resarcirse ante un nuevo ataque de su primo, dijo –"Además, _esta vez _tengo una justificación"

Era cierto que ChiChi estaba encargada de todo cuanto a Vegeta se tratase. Era casi un hermano para ella, puesto que se había criado con su familia, al quedar sin ninguna familia, después de aquel accidente aéreo, que había cobrado las vidas tanto como del padre como la madre y el hermano de Vegeta, trece años atrás.

Toda la herencia que sus padres le habían dejado, había sido administrada por los padres de ChiChi, hasta que Vegeta se convirtiese en un adulto. Ese dinero estaba intacto, aún cuando Vegeta hace tres años que había cumplido la mayoría de edad, puesto que otro requisito para que se hiciese efectivo el testamento, era casarse.

Sabía que su primo disfrutaba demasiado de su libertad y a pesar de tener cuarenta millones de dólares, esperándole a que se echara el lazo, tendría que estar verdaderamente desesperado para recurrir a aquel dinero. Como lo estaría ahora.

Chichi simplemente era, tras la jubilación de su padre de los negocios, la guardiana legal de aquella cuenta, hasta que todos los requisitos estipulados en el testamento de los padres de Vegeta, fueran cabalmente cumplidos.

-"Tendrás tu dinero el lunes, Chichi" Dijo él sentándose.

Chichi alzó una ceja –"Sabes muy bien que soy mayor a ti por diez años, querido primo. Es por eso que nunca podrás estafarme" Le dijo desconfiada –"No podrás conseguir un millón en dos días" Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente.

-"Supongamos que tengo cuarenta millones en cierta cuenta… si le resto uno, supongo que todavía quedan treinta y nueve millones¿o mi matemática amaneció averiada hoy?" Preguntó sarcástico.

Chichi lo miró ceñuda –"No creo que vayas a hacer eso, Vegeta Lai. Casarse por dinero sería…._despreciable"_

Vegeta guardó silencio.

-"No te entiendo, Vegeta. Eres hombre ya, para tu información. ¡Tienes veinticuatro años, por Dios Santo¡Y aún te comportas como un niño!" Le reclamó furiosa.

Vegeta no respondió nada a aquel comentario.

-"Primero, te gastas cinco millones del capital de _mi _empresa, para luego invertir en aquella realmente _estúpida _empresa, y luego, como te hace falta un millón ¡puf! como por arte de magia decides casarte" ChiChi se levantó.

A sus treinta y cuatro años de edad nunca creyó haber escuchado semejante estupidez.

-"Tú me obligas a hacerlo" Le dijo él, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Pero aquella frase le sirvió de mucho a ChiChi.

-"¡Oh! ¡O sea que ahora es _mí _culpa!" Gritó furiosa.

-"Efectivamente" Le dijo mirándola con intensidad. –"Si no me presionaras porque te devolviera el dinero, _no_ estaríamos en esta situación"

ChiChi sintió ganas de reír. ¿Acaso Vegeta le estaba haciendo una jugarreta?

-"¡Ja!" Exclamó sin rastro de gracia –"¡No me hagas reír! Tú más que cualquier otra persona en este planeta, sabes que mi disgusto se debe a que tomaste una decisión de tamaña importancia ¡sin siquiera consultarme!"

Vegeta la miró una vez más –"¡Oh por favor, ChiChi! ¿No te parece que ya estoy algo crecidito? Tú misma lo mencionaste antes. _Ya no soy un niño_"

¡Odiaba cuando hacía eso! ¿Cómo podía poner sus propias frases en su contra?

Inspiró aire fresco. De todos, Vegeta era la única persona que lograba hacerle perder los estribos. ¡Era tan infantil!

-"Está bien. _Supongamos _que consigues una novia para _mañana_. ¿Crees que soportarías convivir con ella durante _todo_ un año?" Le preguntó, remarcando la palabra 'todo'.

Vegeta rodó sus ojos –"Eso no será necesario" Dijo como si la sola idea de pasar con una misma mujer más de un mes, fuera descabellada.

ChiChi se irguió en su postura. –"Escúchame bien, Vegeta. Yo soy la guardiana de tu cuenta. Si veo que este matrimonio no va hacia ningún lado, el dinero seguirá siendo intocable. Además," Dijo cruzando las piernas, después de volver a sentarse –"El testamento también tiene otra cláusula sobre el matrimonio"

-"¡Ya estoy harto de ese maldito testamento!" Estalló el, golpeando sus fuertes manos contra el escritorio de su prima.

Ella sólo suspiró –"Ya lo sé, pero supongo que mis tíos simplemente buscaban el bienestar de sus hijos" Tras mirarlo intensamente y con algo de pena en su mirada –"¿Sabías que si tu hermano sobrevivía, a el también se le hubieran aplicado estas reglas?"

-"Ya lo sé, ChiChi. Pero no tengo otra salida" Dijo con un toque amargo en su tono.

-"¿Sabes? No necesitas pagarme el millón con tanta prisa…Podría prestarte el dinero y cobrarte cierto porcentaje"

Vegeta bufó –"¡Ja ¿Para que tenga que deberte por siempre?"

-"No quisiera que te cases por interés, primito. Mi padre me mataría si se entera que te permití cometer esta locura" Se estremeció al imaginar qué haría su padre, en verdad.

Pero pensándolo bien, era eso, o su padre se enteraría del faltante del capital de Lai Technology. Y eso, definitivamente no sería nada bueno. Tanto para ella como para Vegeta.

-"No. Yo me metí en este lío y yo voy a salir de él" Dijo testarudo.

-"Casarse no es la mejor opción, ya sabes" En realidad, no había ninguna otra.

-"Simplemente recuérdame por qué debo aguantar la tortura de casarme…" Suspiró él.

ChiChi sonrió maliciosamente –"Porque querías meterte en los pantalones de Akane Miyanoshita, dueña de aquella estúpida empresa de decoración de interiores, que nunca obtendrá ninguna clase de beneficios, en la cual _tú_ muy acertadamente, decidiste invertir; para conquistar a la única mujer en la faz de la tierra que te ha rechazado"

Vegeta se burló –"Mi plan va funcionando bien"

-"Ajá. Aunque no estoy muy segura cómo se tomará lo de tu boda" Ella le devolvió la burla –"Digo, si te rechazó cuando estabas soltero, no sé si te aceptará con anillo en tu dedo, primito"

Vegeta se levantó con una sonrisa –"Ni siquiera el matrimonio me detendrá, ya me conoces, Chi"

-"Eso está por verse" Murmuró para sí Chichi.

–"Y por favor, consigue algo que puedas _presentar _ante la familia ¿quieres?"

Él sólo le volvió a enviar otra sonrisa satisfecha –"El dinero te será enviado el lunes, primita"

Pero antes de que pudiera salir triunfalmente de la oficina de ChiChi, ella le dijo –"No te olvides que este fin de semana tienes la convención de inversionistas en _Las Vegas_" Dijo ella sardónicamente.

Vegeta se volteó –"¿Y a qué viene ese sarcasmo?"

-"A que es curioso que tengas que ir a las Vegas, buscando esposa"

Él sólo resopló –"Estaré ahí" Y se encogió de hombros.

Aún Vegeta no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Japón, Junio 24/ 2006**

**10:00am**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se secó el sudor, con una toalla blanca y bebió más agua. Le dirigió una mirada rápida a su contrincante. Oh, por Dios. Era tan guapo. Sus cabellos estaban empapados debido al sudor. El fuerte sol iluminaba aún más sus expresiones masculinas. Y sus ojos… sus ojos brillaban como dos hermosos diamantes negros…

Pero su encanto no se encontraba simplemente en su perfecto físico. También estaba su cortesía inglesa, heredada de su Madre.

Yamcha Nakata había sido desde siempre parte del trío de mosqueteros conformado por Bulma Brief y Lunch Aikasa.

Los ojos zafiros al fin pudieron alejar su mirada de su mejor amigo.

El partido de tenis había sido intenso, especialmente por los potentes rayos de sol que esta mañana traía consigo. Pero si ver a Yamcha, con una camiseta mojada, equivalía a soportar las inclemencias del rey astro, estaba dispuesta.

En sus veintitrés años de existencia, Bulma no podía recordar un día en el que Yamcha no formara parte de sus pensamientos y de su vida.

Habían compartido todo. Eran vecinos, habían sido compañeros de jardín, de escuela, de colegio y de universidad. Ambos se graduaron de la escuela de leyes, y ahora también tenían en común el trabajo. Trabajaban para uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados en todo Japón.

Tenían dinero debido a que sus familias tenían empresas, pero ambos habían decidido no tomar parte de ellas.

Seguramente todo habría ido a la perfección en el primer año de secundaria, hasta que una chica se interpuso entre ellos. Lunch Aikasa lo había hecho inconscientemente, al entrar en el corazón de Yamcha. Desde entonces se había formado el catastrófico trío.

Bulma aún sentía el dolor profundo que le había causado Yamcha, al confesarle, todo sonrojado a los trece, que se había enamorado, de ahora, su mejor amiga Lunch. Su corazón se había roto en ese entonces, al tener que callar durante tanto tiempo sus sentimientos.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por aquella enigmática y varonil voz que poseía el amor de su vida.

-"¡Oye, Bulma!" Le gritó desde el otro lado de la cancha de arcilla –"¿Vamos otro set, o te rindes?" Le había ganado dos sets de tres. Debería conocerla mejor, en su diccionario no existía la palabra 'rendirse'.

Y quizás era por eso que todavía lo seguía a todas partes, como si fuera un cachorro perdido.

Qué patética era su vida.

-"¡Ja¡Pronto serás tú el que se rinda!" Le respondió, mientras hacía un saque inesperado, tomándole por completo de sorpresa.

El shock que se mostró en la cara reveló que aquel tiro de verdad lo había sorprendido.

-"¡Eso fue trampa!" Pero no tuvo más tiempo de refutar porque Bulma ya había vuelto a sacar otro brillante tiro, marcando un segundo ace.

-"Oh, vamos, Yamcha. No seas tan llorón ¿quieres?"

Sus familias siempre habían sido amigas, pero nunca se habían unido en un casamiento con uno de sus miembros.

Por eso, se mantenía las expectativas altas con respecto a que la amistad de ellos se transformara en algo más.

Pero Bulma sabía que eso nunca sucedería. Porque Yamcha a su vez, vivía enamorado de Lunch, aunque éste tampoco había revelado sus sentimientos. Lunch era muy lista y perspicaz con respecto a los sentimientos de los otros, pero nunca lo era cuando se trataba de sí misma.

Lo que no sabía Yamcha, y lo sabía Bulma, era que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Bulma había decidido, que el día en que estuvieran juntos, sería el fin de aquel trío y ella simplemente recogería los pedazos rotos de su corazón y se alejaría de ellos, de una vez por todas.

Por eso, cada momento con Yamcha tenía un valor incalculable para ella.

Una hora más pasó, y al borde de estar completamente deshidratados, su hermano mayor, Kurota, ingresó a la cancha de tenis, de los Brief.

Una sonrisa maléfica rozó sus labios. ¿Así que Bulma iba perdiendo, eh? Aquel sería el motivo de burla de esta semana.

Qué lástima que el partido tuviese que ser cancelado.

-"¡Bulma!" La llamó a lo lejos. Pero tanto como ella como Yamcha lo ignoraron. –"¡Monstruo!" Gritó más fuerte. No iba a acercarse a aquella cancha para que su hermana menor le diera un golpe con su raqueta, 'accidentalmente'.

Al escuchar el sobrenombre con el que su hermano siempre la fastidiaba, Bulma se volteó, haciéndole un ademán de que espere a Yamcha, se acercó hasta donde su hermano había avanzado.

Su mal humor iba en incremento. ¿Hasta cuándo Kurota la llamaría así ¡Por Dios! Se lo había dicho en frente de Yamcha! Ojalá tuviera un buen motivo, esta vez.

-"¿Qué?" Le preguntó ya estando sólo a cinco metros.

El semblante de satisfacción de Kurota se amplió, dejando escapar una sonrisa mayor –"Papá me mandó a buscarte. Quiere que Yamcha y tú, vayan a su despacho"

Confusión se mostró en la cara de su hermana menor. –"¿Qué? ¿Para qué?"

Kurota simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-"No lo sé"

-"¿No puede esperar a que terminemos con el partido?"

Kurota negó –"Los padres de Yamcha también se encuentran aquí, y dijeron que necesitaban verlos…_urgente_"

Bulma creyó desplomarse del cansancio. Si había algo que no quería hacer en aquel momento, era ver a los padres de Yamcha. Estaba sudada, posiblemente su piel se había quemado un poco y probablemente apestaba debido a todo aquel esfuerzo físico.

Suspiró. ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente que no los dejarían siquiera tomarse una ducha?

-"Está bien. Subiré dentro de media hora, después de haberme refrescado"

Kurota volvió a negar –"Dijeron _ahora_, monstruo"

Bulma se sintió fastidiada –"¡Está bien!" Dijo rindiéndose.

Yamcha que los esperaba, para terminar el partido, se sintió sorprendido cuando Bulma lo comenzó a llamar. ¿Qué sucedía?

-"Yamcha" Le dijo ella, exhausta –"Nuestros padres quieren una reunión. No sé qué diablos quieren, pero dicen que es urgente" Miró a Kurota –"Aunque no entiendo por qué te enviaron a ti"

Kurota sonrió confidentemente –"No lo hicieron. Pero quería ser yo el que se llevara el placer de interrumpirte"

* * *

Bulma miró a su padre intensamente. ¿Qué se proponía?

Yamcha estaba a su lado, ambos de pie, con una toalla en mano. Los padres de Yamcha, sentados cómodamente en las sillas que ofrecía la amplia habitación. El lujo había formado parte de sus vidas.

-"Los hemos reunido porque queremos revelarles algo" Dijo con voz profunda el señor Nakata.

Yamcha lo miró sorprendido –"¿Revelarnos?"

El Dr. Eustacio Briefs miró a su hija –"Esperamos que puedan entender…"

Bulma lo interrumpió –"¿Papá?"

Eustacio la miró impasible –"Escuchen, por favor. Como bien saben, nuestras familias siempre han sido colegas, socios en nuestros negocios. Pero decidimos, hace veintitrés años que era hora de fortalecer aquellos lazos que nos unían. Tanto Eva—" señaló a la madre de Yamcha –"Como Bunny habían quedado embarazadas, de un niño y una niña, respectivamente, nos pareció que aquel era el momento oportuno"

Tanto Bulma como Yamcha, palidecieron al presentir lo que se les venía encima.

-"Ustedes… no, no pudieron habernos…" Susurró Bulma, mientras su corazón palpitaba con locura.

Hideyoshi Nakata miró a su hijo –"¿Comprometerlos? Sí. Lo hicimos"

Eva suspiró –"Recibieron toda su educación juntos, convivieron juntos y se hicieron amigos. Su crianza no fue una casualidad"

Para Bulma no pasó desapercibido que Yamcha apretara sus puños.

Y aunque su corazón bailaba de alegría por estar atada a Yamcha, en su interior sabía que esto no estaba bien.

-"Pero," Dijo el padre de Bulma –"si ustedes no llegaran a gustarse, el compromiso quedaba anulado. Nunca les hubiéramos dicho nada, y todo seguía con normalidad"

Hideyoshi miró a su esposa –"Pero, afortunadamente, ustedes son unidos. Y creímos conveniente decirles nuestro arreglo"

Bulma deseó que nunca lo hubieran hecho –"¿Y si nosotros no queremos comprometernos?" Yamcha fue el primero que reaccionó.

-"¿Qué dices?" Dijo furioso. A Bulma aquel gesto la sorprendió. ¿Qué diablos hacía Yamcha? ¡Él estaba enamorado de otra chica, por Dios Santo!

-"¿Perdón?" Le preguntó ella anonadada, mirando sus ojos. Pero en ellos tan sólo encontró vacío.

Esto era una actuación en beneficio de sus padres. Lo sabía.

Yamcha siempre había sido respetuoso ante las decisiones de sus padres. Pero a Bulma no podía entrarle en la cabeza cómo podía acatar una orden así. Ella no participaría en esta farsa. Aunque tampoco sería quien la destruyera. Eso correría a responsabilidad de Yamcha.

El Dr. le preguntó a su hija –"¿No quieres casarte con él, Bulma?"

Miró a Yamcha otra vez, en busca de ayuda –"¡Por supuesto que sí! Sólo hacía una pregunta hipotética"

Hideyoshi le pasó una cajita de terciopelo a su hijo –"Toma, Yamcha"

Yamcha como si fuese un simple títere, se dejó llevar por la situación.

Se arrodilló, abrió la caja, extrajo el anillo y lo colocó en uno de los dedos de Bulma.

* * *

Casi siete meses después, aún aquel anillo se encontraba en el dedo de Bulma.

Lunch no le dirigía la palabra. Yamcha se encontraba ensimismado en su propio pequeño mundo y tan sólo estando a dos semanas de la boda, decidió que era tiempo de tomar cartas en el asunto. ¿Hasta dónde sería Yamcha capaz de llevar todo esto? ¿Hasta que estuvieran en el altar y dijera 'No, no acepto' y la humillara frente a todos? ¿O hasta que Lunch irrumpiera en la capilla y gritara '¡No, Yamcha no te cases!'?

En cualquiera de los dos casos, ella sería la más humillada. Prefería estar en el papel de mala mujer que en el de la tonta. Estaba enamorada, no idiota.

Cerró la segunda maleta que llevaba consigo. Todos sus fondos habían sido transferidos a un banco estadounidense. Siempre había querido visitar las Vegas, y qué mejor que ahora, para encontrar en aquella ciudad a un hombre que estuviera dispuesto a casarse, por unos cuantos dólares.

Guardó el contrato prenupcial que había preparado, y cerró la carpeta.

El matrimonio era la única salida. Explicaría a todos el por qué había huido de Yamcha y de su boda, también cambiaría su nombre, haciéndola indetectable ante las posibles búsquedas que su padre realizaría.

Se miró en el espejo. El cabello rubio no le quedaba mal. No, ni tampoco le quedaban mal los rizos. Se colocó unas gafas oscuras, agarró sus maletas y salió de la habitación.

Si su plan tenía éxito, no volvería a esta casa hasta dentro de un año.

Más tiempo que el suficiente para que Yamcha y Lunch resolvieran sus problemas. Y también el tiempo suficiente como para que su estúpido e idiótico enamoramiento por su mejor amigo muriera.

Y con un poco más de suerte, encontraría al hombre adecuado, e incluso llegaría a amarlo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **¡Hola! Aquí Sakki reportándose con una "nueva" historia. No, chicos, antes de que empiecen a lanzarme bolas de fuego por no haber acabado mis otros fics, tengo que decirles que no es nueva la historia. He borrado mi vieja versión de 'Bajo Contrato' para escribir esta nueva- Sí, tal como me oyen. Perdí todo, perdí los reviews, los hits, simplemente para poder llegar a ustedes con esta nueva versión. Espero poder alcanzar el éxito que tuve en la anterior versión. Y sólo ustedes pueden hacer eso posible, dejando sus comentarios ¿sí?

Si esta versión no atrae la atención, la borraré dentro de una semana. En caso contrario, la próxima semana publicaré el próximo capí y saludos para todos

**Sakki.**

**Sakury**: Bueno como ya mencione antes, el Fic no me pertenece, es una adaptación, & lo hago con el permiso de la autora Sakki. Otra cosa que quería mencionar es que las ciudades & fechas las deje igual para no complicar, porque son importantes, también que Kurota el hermano de Bulma es No°17 & Akane Miyanoshita es N°18. No son hermanos en este Fic. Parecerá raro pero con el tiempo quedara bien XD La historia es Bastante Buena Ojala les guste tanto como a mí.


	2. Encuentros

_Dragon ball z & sus personajes no me pertenecen!. La historia tampoco, es creacion de __**Sakki Chan**__._

"Bajo contrato"

**Capítulo 2: **"Encuentros"

**Por: Sakki Chan**

* * *

Sin duda alguna, no había nada que la aterrorizara más que subirse a un avión. Desde la comida, hasta el mismísimo personal de servicio a bordo, le erizaban los pelos de la nuca y hacían que su piel se estremeciese.

Pero sin duda, nunca antes se había sentido tan asustada como ahora.

-"¿No es posible que me cambie de asientos?" Le inquirió nerviosa a la azafata que le ayudaba a colocar en el lugar su equipaje ligero.

La joven simplemente sonrió, como si quisiera disculparse con ella.

¡Ella no necesitaba una disculpa, maldita sea! ¡Necesitaba un asiento que _no_ tuviera una maldita ventanilla!

-"No, lo lamento señorita. Pero le recuerdo que puede cerrar la cortina…"

Bulma no podía creer su mala suerte. Odiaba a las aerolíneas más que a nada en el mundo. ¿No se suponía que brindaban un servicio de primera clase?

Suspiró. –"Yo pedí expresamente que me dieran un asiento sin ventanilla…" Pero no tuvo más tiempo de protestar porque la mujer se alejó sin decir nada.

¡La había dejado con la palabra en la boca!

Tomando una buena bocanada de aire, tomó asiento en el último lugar en que quería estar.

No había tenido nunca este tipo de molestias, desde que su padre había adquirido un jet privado. Maldito fuera él, por haberla metido en tal estúpido compromiso. ¡Y maldito Yamcha por enamorarse de Lunch! Si no fuera por él, en primer lugar, ella sería la mujer más feliz de la faz del planeta, no una prófuga de su familia, y tampoco estaría a merced del terrible servicio que las aerolíneas prestaban.

Cerró sus ojos. Sabía que el viaje sería largo. Quizás para entonces, el avión se hubiera estrellado y ella moriría. Quizás así les remordería la conciencia tanto a su padre como a Yamcha por obligarla a casarse.

* * *

Nunca se sentía tan cómodo en los aviones como quisiese. Y aunque este avión en particular, pertenecía a la familia Lai, el conocimiento de encontrarse a miles de metros sobre la tierra, sin nada más que toneladas de aire frío entre la nave y el planeta, podía poner a prueba sus nervios de acero.

No le gustaba para nada tener que embarcarse tan a menudo, pero al parecer, aquella era la única actividad que había realizado durante el transcurso de esta semana.

-"¿Desea algo, señor Lai?" Le preguntó la asistenta de vuelo. Sin poder evitarlo, con su mirada recorrió las curvas de la joven que no debía tener más de una veintena de edad.

Tentador, pero no, hace mucho se había metido problemas por dejarse llevar por los bajos instintos. Negó y despidió a la muchacha. Lo último que necesitaba era una virgen respirándole —mejor dicho, asfixiándole— en la nuca.

Dichos problemas que aún no había resuelto.

Tal y como había planeado, ChiChi se había distraído con eso de la "boda". Ya sabía que su inescrupulosa prima en el fondo, —muy en el fondo, tenía que admitirlo—también era una mujer. Y por lo tanto, romántica.

Pero pronto se percataría de que él no podría disponer del dinero de la herencia aún cuando se casara.

Gruñó. Qué bien lo habían conocido sus padres, aún cuando la muerte los había separado de él, en su temprana juventud. ¿Sabrían desde entonces que él sería un mujeriego empedernido en su adultez? Ésa sería otra pregunta que no tendría respuesta para Vegeta.

ChiChi se había despistado. O simplemente no se sabía al pie de la letra el testamento redactado por el abogado de sus tíos. Vegeta sí se lo sabía.

Sabía que para disponer del dinero, Vegeta tendría que mantenerse casado durante un año. Y por algo, la lógica le dictaba que un año, no era el tiempo que su prima le esperaría.

La otra opción era pedir un préstamo. No. Ése sería su último recurso. Si para salir de una deuda, tenía que adquirir otra, concluyó que aquello no se veía demasiado atractivo.

-"¡Uff!" Bufó. Vender las acciones que había adquirido estaba fuera de cuestión. No había pasado tantos aprietos sólo para terminar vendiéndolas. Además, sus asuntos todavía estaban pendientes con la dueña de la empresa.

Pero entonces, ¿qué le quedaba por hacer?

Vegeta suspiró.

No tenía idea de cómo salir de esta.

* * *

La llegada a la cálida ciudad en donde millones de personas perdían millones a su vez, fue casi un baño de alivio para Bulma.

Su cabello rubio, recientemente adquirido, brillaba bajo el implacable sol, resaltando su blanca piel y sus ojos azules. Pero al verse expuesta a aquel calor infernal, se colocó las gafas.

Estados Unidos había sido un lugar perfecto para exiliarse de Japón. Nadie la reconocería, de eso estaba segura.

Por lo menos durante los meses que planeaba quedarse, podría disfrutar de algo de libertad. Siendo hija de un millonario no podía salir de la casa sin ser vigilada. Había salido de la casa vestida de una mucama, haciendo su escapatoria triunfal por la puerta de servicio, que no contaba con la suficiente vigilancia como para ser detenida. Nadie la había reconocido con aquel cabello rubio. Había observado con maravilla cómo su cabello azul claro se había transformado en aquel rubio que tenía diferentes tonalidades, pero predominaba la oscuridad en él.

Los Ángeles había sido una ciudad muy acertada para realizar su huida.

Sabía que no podía llegar directamente a la ciudad que ella deseaba, porque no tardarían en encontrarla y regresarla a casarse.

Agarró su liviano bolso, en el que llevaba sólo algo de dinero en efectivo y por su puesto sus tarjetas que le daban acceso a la cuenta bancaria que había creado, bajo un alto nivel de confidencialidad. En caso de ser descubierta, su cuenta requería una exclusiva numeración como clave de acceso para descubrir desde dónde se estaban realizando los retiros.

Dudaba que los administradores del banco violaran el código ante un soborno, si no querían verse inmiscuidos en una fuerte demanda que ella misma pondría, si revelaban su paradero ante su padre.

Entró en el local donde vendían autos.

El aire fresco le golpeó la cara. Inhaló el frío del almacén mientras recorría con su mirada el lugar. Observó con fascinación ciertos autos. Lástima que no pudiera permitirse nada llamativo…

Una voz la hizo despertar –"¿Señorita?" Preguntó un hombre a sus espaldas.

-"¿Sí?" Si su instructor de lenguas no le había fallado, no tendría ningún problema con el acento.

El hombre simplemente la miró –"¿Va a comprar alguno de estos autos?" Dijo mirándola.

-"Oh, no. No tengo dinero suficiente" Dijo, quejándose de no poseer una cartera tan llena. –"Pero sí quisiera algo más… sencillo"

El hombre sólo asintió –"Sígame, por favor"

Cuando un sencillo auto familiar de color azul oscuro le fue mostrado, resolvió que aquel auto era el que más le convenía. No era llamativo y seguramente no era un exclusivo. Habría varios como éstos recorriendo las carreteras y avenidas.

El único problema se encontraría en dar su nombre.

-"¿Le gusta?" Dijo el vendedor, totalmente escéptico.

Ella simplemente asintió –"Lo pagaré en efectivo. ¿Cuánto cuesta?" Preguntó ella abriendo su maleta.

Rogó que el dinero le alcanzara. Sólo había traído cinco mil para hacerse de un auto y comprar algo de ropa hasta que llegara a su destino.

-"Cuatro mil dólares" Ella suspiró. Contó el dinero, mientras se iban acercando a caja.

El hombre se perdió en la trastienda, y la dejó con la cajera.

-"¿Su nombre es?" Preguntó una mujer del otro lado del vidrio.

Bulma sonrió.

Sacó un billete de cien dólares y se lo pasó por la misma rendija destinada al dinero, a la muchacha.

Ella la miró sorprendida.

Bulma le guiñó un ojo –"Cómprate algo lindo y nos olvidamos del nombre y los demás datos ¿está bien?" La joven le asintió.

-"Mary Smith" Susurró la cajera mientras insertaba los falsos datos en la computadora.

Bulma volvió a sonreír. Todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

Vegeta aparcó su recientemente alquilado BMW en el espacio que se destinaba al estacionamiento de coches, en el hotel. Satisfecho con el deportivo de asientos de cuero, no había resistido la tentación de rentar el ejemplar. Todo el viaje corría por los gastos de la compañía y, aunque usualmente no escatimaba en gastos, al estar en la cuerda floja con su prima, notó que no sería apropiado presentarle una exorbitante factura de gastos por sus dos días de estadía en Las Vegas.

Aseguró el vehículo, sacó sus pertenencias del maletero —entre los que estaban simplemente una maleta ligera— y se dirigió a la recepción del hotel.

Una muchacha estaba detrás de un ordenador, atendiendo a varios clientes.

Extrajo de su bolsillo su pocket PC y leyó un apunte dejado por su secretaria.

Según el apunte, la reservación estaba hecha a su nombre.

Podía apostar hasta el último centavo en su posesión, que ChiChi no le habría otorgado una habitación muy confortable y era remota la oportunidad de que ésta fuera lujosa.

Con fastidio, esperó a poder ser atendido. Un botones se acercó a él, dispuesto a cargarle el equipaje. Vegeta negó, indicándole que no necesitaba ayuda.

Continuó chequeando su agenda.

El sábado por la mañana, más exactamente a las ocho tenía aquella molesta conferencia de inversionistas que compraban acciones.

Qué ironía que él tuviera que escuchar reprimendas de un extraño, al haber cometido tamaña tontería de invertir capital ajeno.

La recepcionista se dirigió a él –"¿Señor? ¿Tiene una reservación?"

Vegeta asintió sin despegar la mirada de su agenda electrónica –"Sí, a nombre de Vegeta Lai"

Por la tarde, no tendría nada qué hacer. Ni por la noche.

Trazó un plan. Tenía que ganar un millón de dólares. ¿Y qué mejor que en un casino para hacerlo?

* * *

El cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle, llevaba todo el día viajando pero sabía que era imprescindible llegar a Las Vegas. Muy pronto su padre descubriría su ausencia y una intensa búsqueda se vería realizada por todo Japón. Al no descubrirla en el país, buscarían otros lugares. Pero seguramente no en esta ciudad.

Aquel despiste que pudiese cometer su padre, le haría ganar días, quizá semanas a su favor.

Tamborileó sus dedos con nerviosismo. Hasta ahora, el plan había funcionado bien. Pronto llegaría a su destino y después de un extenso —muy extenso— descanso, buscaría un candidato que llenara todas sus expectativas para esposo.

* * *

Vegeta estudió los riegos de apostar, sin ser para nada consciente de la retahíla que el orador predicaba.

¿Qué sucedía si perdía, y terminaba aún más endeudado de lo que ya estaba? ChiChi de seguro lo lincharía.

Y como si hubiera llamado con el pensamiento a su prima, su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

Sin que nadie en la conferencia se percatara de la interrupción, Vegeta se escapó por la puerta principal. Ya sabía que ChiChi era un hueso difícil de roer.

-"¡Vegeta! ¡Me engañaste! ¡El testamento dice que…!" Vegeta pasó una mano por sus cabellos azabaches.

-"Ya sé, ya sé lo que dice. Y sí, te engañé. Lo lamento," Dijo sin lamentarlo en lo más mínimo–"Igual conseguirás tu dinero"

ChiChi estaba furiosa –"¿Cómo diablos piensas obtener todo el dinero?"

Vegeta bufó –"¿Me estás dando más tiempo, primita?"

-"¡No!" Gritó ella.

Él rezongó –"Entonces no es tu asunto" Para alivio de él, ChiChi no tardó en terminar la conversación.

Rayos. ChiChi sí que podía ser un grano en el culo.

* * *

La casa Brief había enloquecido en cuestión de minutos.

Cuando una mucama había gritado horrorizada al no encontrar a la señorita de la casa en su dormitorio, todo el personal había buscado a la muchacha por toda la propiedad.

Las noticias no tardaron en llegarle a Eustacio y a su hijo, Kurota.

Kurota no podía creer la irresponsabilidad de su hermana. ¿Fugarse? ¡Y justo antes de su boda!

Aquella conducta era irracional en la pequeña monstruo. Entendería que se diese a la fuga, si su padre le hubiera comprometido con uno de sus viejos amigos empresarios, pero era Yamcha el novio en cuestión. Sí, Kurota sabía del enamoramiento de su hermana y creyó que ésta era la oportunidad de Bulma para ser feliz con el hombre al que amaba.

Por este motivo, cuando recibió la noticia, fugarse había estado fuera de cuestión. ¿Fugarse de un matrimonio con Yamcha? Aquella frase no sonaba a la Bulma que él conocía.

Estrelló sus manos contra el escritorio de su padre.

-"¡Papá! ¡Te digo que no puede haberse escapado!" Insistió con más ímpetu. Su hermana menor estaba perdida y él removería cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla.

El Dr. Brief seguía sin articular palabra.

-"Seguramente la han secuestrado y aquellos malditos piensan pedir un rescate…" Siguió cavilando Kurota.

El Dr. Brief resolvió calmar los nervios sobre protectores de su primogénito –"Kurota, cálmate"

Los estribos frágiles del joven explotaron ante la calma de su padre. –"¡Padre! ¿Cómo puedes estar así de calmado? ¡Es Bulma de quien estamos hablando!"

El mayor de los Briefs sólo asintió.

Él también estaba preocupado. Por todas las horas que habían pasado durante la noche, Bulma podría hallarse en el Perú y ellos no lo sabrían.

* * *

Cuando al fin se registró en la pequeña pensión que se hallaba en el camino, y cayó rendida en la cama, instantáneamente el sueño la venció.

Ocho horas después, ya era sábado por la mañana. Parte de su cansancio se había evaporado, pero al verse ataviada con la misma ropa durante un día, decidió que era tiempo de partir para continuar su camino a la ciudad. Y de la ciudad a un banco. Y del banco al centro comercial paracomprar algo de ropa.

Tras sacarse la ropa, y probar la temperatura del agua, se metió a la ducha. El agua trabajó en sus doloridos músculos, limpiando su escaldada piel y refrescándole un poco la consciencia.

Usó el kit de aseo que encontró en la gaveta de la cómoda y se enrolló el torso con la toalla.

Todavía húmeda por el baño, encendió el pequeño televisor con el que contaba el cuarto. Tras escanear los canales, determinó que lo más productivo sería ver las noticias mientras se alistaba para salir.

_-"En la madrugada del día de ayer, cinco casas se derrumbaron en…" _Escuchó decir mientras terminaba de secarse.

Se colocó algo de ropa interior limpia que había traído consigo.

-_"Entre otras noticias, en Tokio ha causado revuelo la súbita desaparición de la hija de un magnate japonés…"_

Bulma inmediatamente colocó su atención a la pantalla que mostraba una fotografía suya.

Oh, genial. Esto era simplemente genial. Ya no sólo era prófuga de su familia, ¡sino también del resto del mundo!

_-"La última vez que se vio a la joven fue en su propia casa, por lo cual se presume que fue secuestrada…" _

¡No! Bulma sintió ganas de llorar. ¡No, no, no!

La frustración la embargó. Ella no había sido secuestrada.

Creyó que todo había ido bien, pensando que su familia sabría que había huido de aquel matrimonio. Ahora, todo estaba jodido. ¿Eran idiotas o qué?

Se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Qué estúpida había sido.

En su huida, Bulma se había olvidado de lo más importante. Dejar una nota, diciendo por qué había huido. Y principalmente que en efecto, _ella había huido. _

Al borde de un ataque de rabia contenida, gritó con fuerzas sobre su almohada.

Pensándolo bien, quizás tuvieran razón. Ella no tenía ninguna razón para escaparse de aquel matrimonio arreglado. Su corazón dolió, Yamcha Nakata tenía todo lo necesario para que fuera su alma gemela.

Tanto Kurota como su padre pensarían que ella estaba ansiosa por casarse, no por escapar del acuerdo matrimonial.

En otras circunstancias, sin que estuviera Lunch de por medio, ella habría aceptado gustosa y con alegría el acuerdo entre su familia y los Nakata.

Pero éstas, no eran aquellas circunstancias.

No podía imaginarse viviendo con su mejor amigo, como su esposo. Seguramente él y Lunch mantendrían alguna relación a sus espaldas y aquello acabaría pulverizando el poco corazón que todavía le quedaba.

Su vida sería una amargura al saberse, atada a un hombre que no la amaba.

Pero aquello en vez de desmotivarla, la impulsó a vestirse con más velocidad. Sabía que la carrera contra el reloj estaba iniciada. Si iba a actuar, tenía que hacerlo ya.

Esta noche, buscaría un hombre que la atrajera aunque sea físicamente, le rogaría que se casara con ella, y rogaría a Dios que con el paso del tiempo pudiese enamorarse de él.

* * *

Disponía de mil dólares para hacerse con un millón. Qué buena burla del destino. Vegeta se consideraba un jugador decente, pero cuando se vio desprovisto de la mitad de su dinero en tan sólo diez minutos, declaró que el blackjack no sería el juego apropiado para ganar aquella cantidad.

Al fondo del casino, vio las máquinas tragamonedas y se inclinó a probar su suerte con la máquina de en medio.

Dentro de cinco minutos, se vio con sólo un cuarto del dinero con el que había empezado. Aquella maldita máquina había salido del infierno sólo para tragarse el poco dinero que aún le quedaba.

Cuando una desgarbada anciana, optó por intentar en la misma máquina que él, sintió algo de pena por la vieja. Ella no iba vestida de acuerdo a la elegancia del lugar y seguramente apostaría todo o nada contra la máquina.

Era imposible ganarle, por lo que todo lo que le quedaría sería nada.

Pero los ojos de Vegeta no dieron crédito cuando las cuatro mismas figurillas encajaron perfectamente en una línea horizontal.

La anciana gritó de alegría y cuando los miles de miles de dólares empezaron a bajar a borbotones, se dijo que tenía ganas de matar a aquella estúpida anciana.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza cuando no pudo creer su mala suerte.

Si hubiera invertido una moneda más…. Todos sus aprietos financieros hubieran pasado de reales a inexistentes…

Frunció el ceño con ganas de arrancarse cada cabello de su cabeza, debido a toda su frustración, se convenció de que era hora de tomarse un trago, si deseaba llegar a conseguir aunque sea el dinero con el que había comenzado en la velada.

El bar estaba lleno, como de costumbre. Parejas intercambiaban conversaciones, coqueteos e incluso caricias leves ante el ojo público. Se sentó en la barra y sólo ordenó un whiskey para hundirse en la amargura.

Mujeres lo miraban con interés, pero por el momento él estaba desconectado del mundo.

Casi bebiendo su copa de un solo trago, se encontró con compañía más pronto de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

En su pésimo humor, ordenó otro trago. No estaba disponible, no por el momento.

Pero cuando un reflejo de amarillo captó la poca atención que quiso prestarle, se volteó para encontrar a una beldad, sentándose a su lado.

-"¿Deprimido, eh? Quizás te pueda ayudar, muchacho" Los ojos azulinos le hicieron salir, aunque no del todo, de su estado de encierro mental.

Se burló de la frase –"Sólo podrías ayudarme si tuvieras un millón para regalarme," Posó su mirada por el corto y escueto traje que ella cargaba –"y dudo mucho que tengas un millón en el escote, ¿o me equivoco?"

Ella le sonrió maliciosamente –"Tal vez no en el escote, pero en el banco sí"

Vegeta sólo atinó a abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente.

¿De dónde había salido esta mujer?

* * *

Después de haberse instalado en una habitación confortable, decidió que era hora de un cambio de ropa. Necesitaba un armario nuevo, y salió resuelta a encontrar uno.

Calcetines, ropa interior, pantalones, faldas, zapatos, blusas y dos de los más provocadores vestidos que en su vida había visto formaron parte de las compras de Bulma. No tenía intención alguna en volver a su casa hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, no al menos sin marido. Necesitaba alistarse lo mejor que sus atributos le permitieran. Si no tenía nada que ofrecerle a un hombre, que le atrajera para concertar un matrimonio con ella, por lo menos lo dejaría llevarse por la lujuria.

Se miró en el espejo de su nueva habitación. El vestido negro le favorecía, pero no tanto como el vestido rojo escarlata que exhibía parte de su belleza sin cruzar la línea de lo vulgar.

Siempre le habían dicho que era hermosa, pero nunca en realidad lo había tomado en serio. El vestido ajustaba sus curvas más pronunciadas, especialmente su busto y su trasero, mientrasque su cabello suelto caía como cataratas doradas sobre su espalda. Nunca le había hecho falta aplicarse maquillaje, pero ahora su piel se veía más blanca que de costumbre, resaltando la necesidad de ponerse algo de polvo sobre sus pómulos pronunciados.

El reloj ya marcaba las nueve de la noche, cuando estuvo lista para salir a la cacería de un marido. Agarró la carpeta de su cómoda, tomó su cartera y se marchó al bar.

Bien sabía que necesitaría algo fuerte para llevar a cabo el plan.

Examinó el lugar, a cada uno de los hombres que estaban ahí, cuando voltearon sus miradas a su atrevido vestido. Aquello la avergonzó un poco, pero se sentó en una mesa y no tardaron en atenderla.

-"¿Desea algo?" Preguntó con más amabilidad de la acostumbrada, un joven camarero.

Ella le sonrió probando sus recién adquiridas habilidades de seducción –"Sí. Tequila" ¿De dónde diablos había salido aquel súbito deseo de probar tequila?

El joven asintió, algo abrumado por la belleza de la mujer.

Mientras le traían su bebida, siguió registrando con cuidado el lugar. Repasó la barra, cuando hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Mejor dicho, alguien.

No… no estaba nada mal.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió un súbito deseo de conocer a aquel apesadumbrado hombre. Se percibía por su forma de sentarse, que estaba en problemas, y quizás, si contara con algo de suerte, ella podría ser la solución a aquellos problemas. Y definitivamente, él sería la solución a los suyos.

Algo se movió en su interior. Descubrió que estaba excitada. Sí, excitada tan sólo de ver a aquel hombre, sentado en la barra.

¿Qué diablos sucedía con ella?

Como si fuera atraída por una explosión magnética, caminó con paso lento hacia la barra. Se sentó a su lado, pero él no le prestó la más mínima atención.

-"¿Deprimido, eh? Quizás te pueda ayudar, muchacho" Ella susurró casi en el oído del hombre.

¿De dónde le salía aquel comportamiento tan poco… pudoroso?

Registró cada una de las duras facciones del hombre, que seguramente serían sensuales, si él de verdad no estuviera tan abatido.

Lo escuchó reír con sorna –"Sólo podrías ayudarme si tuvieras un millón para regalarme…" Dijo él, y juró estremecerse ante la mirada intensa de él sobre su cuerpo –"Y dudo mucho que tengas un millón en el escote ¿o me equivoco?"

Bulma concluyó que le agradaba este hombre. Ambos tenían necesidades que podían satisfacer en el otro. Miró sus manos. No tenía anillo, y, aunque eso no le daba garantía de nada, sonrió. –"Tal vez no en el escote, pero en el banco sí"

Él pareció sorprendido.

Ella tomó una decisión.

Éste hombre iba a ser su marido.

Le extendió su mano –"Bulma" Susurró, repentinamente cerca, muy cerca de aquel extraño.

Él sólo la miró intensamente, hasta después de varios segundos también murmuró su nombre –"Vegeta"

**Continuara...**


	3. Acordados

_Dragon ball z & sus personajes no me pertenecen!. La historia tampoco, es creación de **Sakki Chan**._

"Bajo contrato"

**Capítulo 3: **"Acordados"

**Por **Sakki Chan

* * *

**Las Vegas 1:33 a.m. **

No sabía cómo había terminado _hablando_ con una mujer. Quizás ésta fuera la primera vez que de verdad tomaba al sexo femenino con la suficiente seriedad como para entablar una conversación con una de su especie. Con frecuencia, lo único que compartía con alguna mujer era sexo, más no intimidad, mucho menos una _conversación. _

Era casi curioso todo lo que la mujer decía, y se preguntó si todas las mujeres serían igual de interesantes. Tal vez si se hubiera tomado el tiempo necesario con cada una de las que habían pasado por su cama…

-"Y entonces simplemente estaba allí" La escuchó reír. Una risa melodiosa y admitiéndolo, un poco sensual. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de verdad escuchar la risa de una mujer.

Quizás estaba tan borracho que en lo único que podía pensar era en la risa burbujeante de la fémina sentada ante él.

Pero de repente, aquella risa se detuvo y Vegeta pudo observar el semblante serio que había tomado posesión de la delicada cara de ella.

La miró mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

-"Vayamos al punto, Vegeta" Él juró que nunca había escuchado su nombre con tanta sensualidad en la voz.

¿Cuántos tragos había bebido?

-"¿Punto?" Preguntó él, dando otro sorbo a su vaso de whiskey.

Ella asintió –"Yo te conozco, tú me conoces. Sé que necesitas un millón ¿cierto?"

Vegeta sólo la miró intensamente.

Ella prosiguió –"Yo… podría proporcionártelos, pero… ¿Qué tal si hablamos de un _trueque?_" Bulma lo miró. No estaba esperando que este hombre aceptara aquel trato.

De hecho, ningún hombre en la faz de la tierra quisiese meterse en tamaño problema como lo era el de _secuestrar_ a la hija de uno de los hombres más influyentes en Japón. Eso sería lo que pensaría su padre si llegase a enterarse de toda aquella locura.

Pero, él no tendría por qué saberlo ¿no?

Vegeta, por otro lado, sí. Necesitaba saber de qué diablos estaba huyendo. Está bien, de acuerdo, no _todo_.

Vegeta la cortó –"¿Qué quieres a cambio?"

La observó tragar con nerviosismo. –"Necesito protección, Vegeta"

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Esta mujer necesitaba protección? Entonces ¿por qué no se compraba un maldito guardaespaldas con el millón de dólares que le estaba ofreciendo?

Se había enojado por la respuesta que le dio ella. ¿Por qué le había fastidiado tanto el saber que esta mujer no iba a ser otra de sus conquistas?

Ella sólo atinó a tartamudear, al ver el fastidio reflejado en las facciones de Vegeta. Era ahora o nunca.

-"B-bueno… es mucho más complicado que eso" Suspiró –"Soy prófuga, Vegeta"

Si lo de la protección le había caído como balde de agua fría, lo segundo le cayó como balde de cubos de hielo.

-"¿Prófuga? ¿De la ley? ¿De inmigración?" Preguntó sin vacilar.

Ella sonrió con un poco de melancolía –"No. Estoy huyendo de mi familia. De hecho, ellos piensan que estoy secuestrada…"

Él la interrumpió –"¿De tu familia?"

Bulma sólo volvió a sonreír –"Sé que suena ridículo, pero es la verdad"

Él la urgió a continuar –"¿Qué más?"

-"Yo… en mi huida, olvidé dejar una nota diciendo que me iba por mi propia voluntad… y ahora creen que fui secuestrada" Se mordió el labio al terminar la oración.

Era increíble cómo un simple gesto por parte de ella, podía encenderlo de tal forma que se volvía su deseo casi insoportable.

Pero trató de mantenerse concentrado. –"¿Secuestrada, dices?" Ella lo corroboró con un asentimiento –"Entonces supongo que tienes dinero. Mucho dinero"

Bulma sonrió de soslayo –"No. Yo no tengo tanto dinero. Mi padre, sí"

Vegeta suspiró –"¿Y qué clase de protección quieres?"

-"En realidad, quiero la protección de… un marido" El silencio se hizo en los dos.

* * *

**Tokio, 10:23 a.m. **

Yamcha no había dormido casi nada. Las llamadas telefónicas no habían cesado ni un instante desde que la desaparición de su prometida había tenido lugar.

Se agachó para desconectar el cable de línea telefónica.

Sabía que no había otro culpable para la desaparición de Bulma, que él.

Con ojeras y semblante cansado, se dirigió al baño. Cuando pasó por el gran espejo que contenía su habitación de aseo, decidió no observarse por temor a descubrirse tan horrible y agotado que se echara directamente a la cama, a dormir.

Abriendo la ducha a una temperatura fría, se despojó del resto de su ropa, y entró, para que el agua casi helada le diera una bienvenida.

Casi inmediatamente los recuerdos lo asaltaron.

Los mismos recuerdos que lo habían atormentado durante tanto tiempo.

Qué estúpido había sido aquella vez. Qué temor había tenido.

Ah… Bulma…

El móvil no tardó en sonar, haciéndolo despertar de sus cavilaciones.

Miró la pantalla del artefacto y fijándose en el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba, presionó el botón para hablar.

Las recriminaciones no tardaron en llegar –"¡Eres un cobarde, Yamcha Nakata! ¡Y te odio!" La voz de Lunch se hizo oír con severidad.

Él sólo atinó a suspirar –"Lo sé, lo sé, Lunch. Sé que soy un maldito cobarde"

No sólo había sido un cobarde, y ambos lo sabían. Había cometido la peor falta y seguramente ya no habría reparo en todo este caos.

-"¡Pues sí, lo eres! ¡Eres un cobarde y mentiroso¡Y te odio por alejarme de ella, también!" Ella gruñó de furia histérica –"¡Me obligaste a mentirle a Bulma!"

-"Te recuerdo que yo nunca apunté tu cabeza con un arma…" Dijo Yamcha, testarudo.

-"Grr... ¡No te atrevas a no tomar responsabilidad en esto, Yamcha!" Gritó histérica la que se decía ser su mejor amiga.

-"No estoy evadiendo mis responsabilidades, Lunch" Dijo impasible.

Pero ella no parecía calmarse –"Eres un idiota. Y sé que yo también lo soy…"

La línea permaneció en silencio.

Yamcha no tardó en oír sollozos al otro lado de la comunicación.

Volvió a suspirar –"Lo lamento" Aquellas palabras simplemente sonaban vacías.

Lunch, al menos, lo percibió así –"Ambos tenemos la culpa de todo este lío, Yamcha. Bulma no…" Los quejidos debido al llanto no cesaban en cortar sus oraciones.

Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué le había movido a alejarse tanto de su mejor amiga?

Yamcha, por su parte, rugió por lo bajo, -"Shh… No digas más. Sabes que buscaré a Bulma hasta el fin del mundo…"

Pero se vio interrumpido por la mujer –"Tenemos que arreglar esta horrible situación, Yamcha. Nosotros la empezamos y nosotros la terminaremos"

De nuevo, ella tenía razón.

* * *

La sorpresa lo había dejado atónito. ¿Qué diablos…?

Ella pareció incomodarse ante el breve shock que estaba reflejado en su cara.

¿Marido?

¡Ja! Ya sabía que esta mujer se traía algo entre manos. Pero no tenía mucho de qué quejarse. Ahí se encontraba él. Un poco más y se caería del banco por lo borracho que estaba, pero de todas maneras, se encontraba lo suficientemente sobrio como para entender lo que esta mujer le estaba ofreciendo.

¿Quién iría a pensar que una mujer otra vez, sería la solución? Le pareció casi irónica la situación que el destino le estaba deparando.

Un matrimonio fácil, sería éste. Definitivamente, uno fácil. Ambos tenían algo que necesitaban del otro. Pero él tenía las de ganar. Si incluso, pudiera convivir con esta mujer más de un año… su herencia sería liberada, al fin. Pero ella no necesitaba saberlo _todo, _¿no es así?

Por esta razón, siguió tan escéptico como si el tema se tratara de otra de sus inversiones.

Bebió otro sorbo de su trago y la miró casi burlonamente, _casi _-"¿Marido?"

Ella lució más exquisita que nunca –"Sí"

Y aunque su cerebro no terminaba de procesar la información, no pudo evitar preguntar –"Tú… ¿estás preguntándome a mí? ¿Estás proponiéndome matrimonio?" La idea sonaba más descabellada que nunca antes. Por lo menos, rogó que así fuera como sonase. La mujer merecía una actuación, y por lo menos una buena. No tenía por qué saber que su posible matrimonio le representaría más que un millón…

Ella se relamió los labios… Oh… Ella definitivamente _no_ debía hacer _eso_ si pretendía que él pudiera _pensar_. Pero por todo lo que sabía de esta mujer, podía ser precisamente eso lo que quería… Quería… ¿Qué quería?

-"Sí" Dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

Pero años de experiencia con mujeres, le decían a Vegeta que había algo detrás de toda aquella pantalla de beldad exquisita… Después de todo, también había algo detrás de sus propias intenciones…

-"Dime, _Bulma_. ¿Acaso tu _papi_ no te ha enseñado que no debes hablar con extraños? Supongo que con hablar también se refiere a _no _pedirles que se casen contigo…" El sarcasmo tan sólo era una fachada. Vegeta quería desatar a la fierecilla que esta adorable mujer de no tan claros propósitos, tenía en su interior.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había pasado en la compañía de Bulma, fuego se extendió por sus ojos. Pero cuando habló, sus modales seguían tan intactos como siempre.

-"No, Vegeta. Yo no tengo _papi. _Tengo un padre. Y él no domina mi vida" Bingo. Punto débil.

Vegeta alzó sus cejas en sorpresa –"Oh… Con que ésas traemos ¿no? Todo esto de la escapadita de casa es sólo otro berrinche porque tu _papi_ no te compró el auto que querías ¿estoy en lo cierto?"

Bulma se mordió los labios para no insultar al hombre que tenía en frente. No podía permitirse caer en la trampa que le estaba tendiendo. Por alguna razón, el hombre quería que se alejara de él… ¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró con mayor intensidad –"No. No estás en lo cierto. Quizás nunca lo estés porque nunca te voy a contar el por qué"

Vegeta rió con sorna –"Touché"

Bulma no tardó en colocar la carpeta que había traído consigo sobre la barra.

Sin duda alguna, como por sus propios labios Vegeta había testificado que necesitaba una gran suma de dinero. Ella necesitaba con urgencia cambiarse el nombre, quizás huir de nuevo hacia otro país. Necesitaba una fachada, necesitaba un impedimento para aquella locura de casarse con un hombre que amaba a otra, terminara ya.

-"Lee el contrato y si aceptas…" Lo miró provocativamente –"…quizás lleguemos a un arreglo"

Vegeta no pudo evitar las súbitas fantasías eróticas que aquella última frase trajo consigo. Una fantasía erótica en donde se veía envuelto por el sedoso cabello rubio de esta mujer…

Con esfuerzo que traía consigo el que se pudiera concentrar, observó el contrato perfectamente redactado. El lugar parecía haberse reducido. El oxígeno era escaso.

Sintió que la joven se había aproximado aún más si así era posible. Su mirada pasó de su cara hasta llegar a las descubiertas piernas, pasando previamente por cada una de las voluptuosas curvas.

Se sintió consciente de su presencia y por primera ocasión, recorrió la mirada por el lugar. No había hombre que no estuviera dirigiendo su atención hacia su acompañante.

Furia fue todo lo que sintió.

Pero Bulma no había entendido por qué su mano estaba recogida en un puño, casi arrugando el papel.

Supuso que la propuesta simplemente lo había enfurecido. Ella se encogió de hombros ante la expresión de gravedad en la cara del apuesto hombre. Sus oscuras cejas se habían cerrado al fruncirse su ceño, y decidió que si incluso era aún posible, se veía más atractivo.

-"Si no quieres, lo acepto. Buscaré a otro" Ella comenzó a recoger la carpeta y su cartera. No esperó a ninguna reacción. No necesitaba que otro hombre la rechazara. Habría alguno sobre la faz de la tierra que aunque sea, la quisiera por su dinero.

No había dado ni un paso cuando sintió la severa mano rodear su brazo, sobresaltándola en su afán de huir del rechazo que recibiría.

Él la miró de nuevo, -"¿Tienes una pluma?"

**Continuara...**


	4. Peleados

_Dragon ball z & sus personajes no me pertenecen!. La historia tampoco, es creación de __**Sakki Chan**__._

"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 4: **"Peleados"

**Por: Sakki Chan**

* * *

El piso de roble —si es que alguna vez lo había sido— de la capilla de mala muerte en la que habían terminado, estaba siendo víctima de las polillas. A la paredes les hacía falta un brochazo de pintura —_casi _gritaban por ser pulidas— y el techo era un emporio de arañas.

Pero lo que quizás nunca olvidaría de su boda era la colosal arruga del ministro. Un ministro—cabía decirlo— vestido de Elvis. Y aunque ahora todos aquellos detalles carecían de importancia, no podía evitar recordar las últimas cuatro horas.

Su cara lucía absolutamente exhausta… Si varios trenes le hubieran pasado por encima, apostaría cada centavo en su cuenta a que no se sentiría tan molida.

Basta ya de quejas. Se reprimió a sí misma un bostezo.

Y, aunque su único consuelo era saber que Vegeta se encontraba casi tan desgastado —quizás más— como ella.

Elvis la regresó al planeta tierra. –"Y tú…Bu..Bulmi Brif¿tomas a… Veggeta Lae para serle fiel y respetarlo?"

Si el ambiente a lo pasado de _era_ no era suficiente, la cereza del helado había sido la pésima pronunciación de los nombres. Diablos ¿quién se quejaba? ¿Qué otra capilla estaba abierta a las cinco?

Vegeta sintió ganas de reírse. La expresión en la cara de su "prometida", no tenía precio.

-"¿Tú, también?" Elvis lo interrumpió en sus cavilaciones.

-"Sí" Ahí estaba, la palabra que lo uniría a esta perfecta extraña por un año. Sencillamente, no tenía planeado compartir _cada _aspecto de su vida con _ella. _Sólo una pantalla. Ella necesitaba una pantalla y no le había dicho la verdadera razón, ¿por qué él habría de ser honesto con ella?

El acta de matrimonio apareció en un segundo ante la vista de ambos. Una pluma les fue otorgada a cada uno, y ambos no tardaron en terminar en todo aquello. Quizás, debería decirse, _empezar _toda aquella locura.

* * *

Vegeta extrajo su zapato derecho de su pie, después de haberse sentado en la amplia cama que su esposa les había proveído. Ahora mismo, su _esposa_, sí, su esposa, estaba en el aseo.

No había dejado de hacer cavilaciones sobre el nuevo contrato que había firmado, uno que incluía las cláusulas más extrañas que nunca se hubiera podido imaginar.

La luz del baño fue apagada y sintió algo que lo hizo erguirse en su posición. Siempre se había imaginado que en su noche de bodas, la que sería su mujer saldría en una sensual prenda adquirida en una tienda de chucherías atrevidas, dispuesta a hacer todo tipo de cosas pecaminosas y a realizar cada una de sus fantasías realidad.

Quizás fue por eso que sintió tal desilusión al ver a la sexy Bulma en una niña de doce años.

Tenía el cabello suelto, algo alborotado, sin una pizca de maquillaje en la pálida cara, con un bata de Barney, el dinosaurio. Pero si aún le quedaban las dudas de que se trataba de aquel personaje infantil, las pantuflas lo confirmaban.

De la coqueta mujer que lo había atrapado en las cadenas del matrimonio no quedaba ni el recuerdo.

Vegeta dejó caer sus hombros en señal de derrota. Esto no podía estar pasándole…

La escuchó bostezar y su último atisbo de esperanza se quebró –"Ah… Tengo sueño. Supongo que mañana nos espera un día largo ¿no?"

Ante aquella frase, una pizca de esperanza volvió a restaurarse –"¿Mañana?" ¡Mañana sería otro día! Seguramente ella estaría demasiado cansada hoy pero mañana…

Ella descuartizó sus expectativas –"No seas tontito, mañana tenemos que viajar, tú mismo lo dijiste…"

Diablos, podría haberle dicho que le bajaría la luna, pero… ¿cómo podía haberse concentrado teniéndola en frente, casi rozándola?

-"Ah… sí, sí" Dijo ya, completamente exhausto. Últimamente, las mujeres parecían lograr manipularlo a su antojo.

Y, aunque Bulma no lo sabía, ella había sido la vencedora en lo que tantas otras no habían conseguido.

Le había echado el lazo a Vegeta Lai.

* * *

Incómoda y con su mano entumecida, Bulma se retorció en la cama. Pronto amanecería, pero no había conseguido pegar un ojo durante todo lo que restaba de tiempo hasta la salida del sol.

Tal vez sería porque estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación con un extraño.

Que bien podría estar enfermo.

Que bien podría ser un esquizofrénico recién salido del hospital psiquiátrico.

Que bien podría ser un asesino serial que sacaría un arma de la nada y la sometería a una tortura…

O quizás fuera que se había casado con este perfecto desconocido.

O quizás fuera que había escapado de casa, huido de su país, sin dejar ninguna pista sobre su paradero y que, con algo de suerte, su familia no la encontraría hasta después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

Alguna de aquellas cosas debía ser.

Pero en medio de toda aquella catástrofe llamada vida… estaba sacando provecho.

Vegeta había resultado ser más cómico de lo que esperaba. No había tenido precio la cara de éste, al haber visto su atuendo preconcebido.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír a carcajadas. ¿De verdad esperaba que después de conocerlo durante un día, ella se le entregaría ¡Ja! Pues si así pensaba —estaba casi convencida de que así era— se tendría que dar derechito contra el poste.

Por un momento, no pudo evitar preguntarse si debía echar todo su estricto "código" por la borda. Se preguntó cuál sería la expresión de Yamcha al saber que ella estaba en Las Vegas, disfrutando y casada, teniendo sexo frenético con un espécimen masculino.

Por más que lo había intentado, Yamcha aún seguía en sus pensamientos. Qué irónico había resultado que después de tanto tiempo enamorada de él, ella huía de su boda. Irónico pero real.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos mismos momentos ¿Estaría celebrando su ausencia, con Lunch ¿Estaría su amiga dándole besos, mientras ella misma se hundía en la miseria?

Inhaló el aroma a limpio de la almohada del hotel. Yamcha podía pudrirse. Y también Lunch.

* * *

Kurota descargaba su furia contra su contrincante. Sabía que era una mujer, pero el desahogarse le hacía tanta falta. Además, ella misma se había ofrecido como consuelo. Pero él, no necesitaba exactamente consuelo.

La espada en su mano pareció más ligera, al imaginarse el rostro horrorizado de su hermana al haber sido secuestrada. Casi dos días habían pasado desde su desaparición, y los malditos que la habían secuestrado no había dado cara para enfrentarse a su furia.

Estrelló el filo de la espada contra el cuello de su rival, en un movimiento certero, cerrando así el duelo.

Ambos hicieron las correspondientes venias ante el otro.

Kurota no se tomó la molestia de quitarse el casco protector. Su adversaria sí.

Los cabellos azules oscuros se deslizaron con suavidad, y sus ojosrevelaron preocupación en la chica.

-"Escucha, Kurota" Ella suspiró desde su lugar –"Sé que esta situación es difícil… para ti. En realidad, es difícil para todos"

Él le miró no entendiendo el punto –"¿Para qué mencionar lo que se puede percibir con entrar en la casa?" Él bufó –"Esos malditos se la verán conmigo los voy a …"

Un destello de culpabilidad pasó por la mirada de la joven antes de interrumpirlo. –"¿Has…¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que…?" Ella negó y sonrió levemente. –"Olvídalo. Estoy hablando tonterías"

Kurota frunció el ceño –"Continúa lo que ibas a decir, Lunch"

Ella simplemente le miró con intensidad –"La posibilidad… de que no sea un rapto"

Él la miró sorprendido, y no tardó en acercarse para aferrarla por los brazos. –"¿Qué? ¿Ella te dijo algo, Lunch ¡Contéstame!" Demandó con autoridad, casi sin conseguir perturbar la calma que siempre la rodeaba.

-"No. No, Kurota. Ella y yo no nos hemos hablado desde…" No fue capaz de mirarlo directamente, así que desvió su mirada.

-"¡Dilo, Luu!" La sacudió nuevamente.

-"Desde que su compromiso con Yamcha fue… anunciado" Dijo sintiéndose culpable.

Kurota no necesitó otros segundos más para soltarla.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Yo…no puedo decirte. Lo lamento pero no te diré el por qué no nos llevamos" Kurota se quedó atónito.

-"¿Por qué?, Lunch ¡Cualquier cosa puede ayudar en su búsqueda!" Casi gritó.

Lunch negó –"Te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con su desaparición…creo. Ella, creo que huyó porque…" Miró hacia un objeto inexistente en el piso –"Porque no le gustaría casarse en un matrimonio sin amor"

Kurota la miró sorprendido –"¿Sin amor ¡Ese par de tontos ha estado juntos desde que nacieron ¿Cómo no podrían estar enamorados?"

Los ojos azules de la mujer, reflejaron la mentira que no podía pronunciar.

¡Maldito fuera Yamcha!

Ahora, tenía que mentirle a la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo.

Su Kurota.

* * *

Por su parte, Vegeta había dormido como un bebé. Cielos, después de todos aquellos tragos y sentir a Bulma revolviéndose en la cama, había conciliado un gran, profundo y reparador sueño. No así su _esposa._

Aunque el término le parecía extraño proviniendo de sus pensamientos, una rara sensación de conformidad.

Se levantó y después de salir de asearse, llamó a servicio a la habitación para pedir el desayuno de ambos. Les quedaba un día agotador, aparentemente. Bulma parecía querer partir de Estados Unidos tan pronto como le fuera posible, y por él, no había ningún problema. Total, él también tenía que partir para cancelar su deuda con ChiChi.

Cuando regresó a la cama, encontró a una Bulma, ya casi lista. Se estaba cepillando el cabello, sin importarle demasiado sus rizos, que cada vez se perdían, más y más.

Frunció su ceño a la vista de un pequeño mechón azul que anteriormente había pasado desapercibido.

-"¿azulita, eh?" Preguntó casi con disgusto. Tenía que afrontar la realidad que no había percibido por el efecto de las copas. _Esta mujer era una extraña. _

De la Bulma risueña, seductora y fascinante, no quedaba nada. Ahora, sólo quedaba un duro caparazón de mujer, y una esquiva mirada. Sin olvidar el ceño fruncido.

-"Buenos días" Dijo él, ante la obvia respuesta de ella. _No es tu asunto. _Le había dicho con su mirada.

Ella guardó el cepillo, y con un ceño aún más apretado, farfulló –"¿Qué tienen de buenos?"

En ese momento, Vegeta se sintió totalmente embaucado. Aquella mujer lo había engañado por completo. Aparentaba ser una sexy tigresa dispuesta cuando en realidad era una fría, calculadora y malhumorada abogada.

Ni siquiera sexo había obtenido de ella, anoche.

* * *

La expresión de desilusión de Vegeta, fue incluso mayor a la que puso ayer, durante

"la noche de bodas". Bien por ambos. Ella sencillamente no estaba disponible por el momento. Así que sintió que era apropiado decírselo. No valía la pena que él se esforzara por alcanzar lo inalcanzable.

-"Vegeta " Apenas podía mascullar las palabras, diablos, sabía que se arrepentiría de esto.

Él la miró –"Quiero decirte… que disculpes mi mal humor" Al quedarse callado, ella prosiguió –"También quiero imponer algunas reglas con respecto a nuestra _situación_"

Él frunció el ceño ¿situación? –"¿Qué?"

Ella tragó. Esto sería difícil. –"En el momento en el que me pongas un dedo encima, haré que pierdas cada centavo que yo te proporcione. El contrato quedará nulo y los trámites para el divorcio comenzarán"

Vegeta la miró dubitativo –"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

Bulma suspiró –"Este no es un matrimonio real, Vegeta. Necesito una pantalla, ya lo sabes, pero quiero conservar nuestras distancias. Lo siento Vegeta, pero sólo podemos ser amigos" Él arqueó una ceja.

-"¿Eso está en el contrato?"

Ella asintió –"El momento en que me toques, perderás todo el dinero que alguna vez te haya dado. No estoy interesada en una relación. Ni contigo ni con nadie"

Vegeta la miró intensamente, una mirada que la penetró hasta su alma –"¿Es en serio ¿Podemos tener _amantes_?" Dijo sarcástico –"Porque no creo que pueda subsistir una semana sin sexo"

Ella le envió una mirada de repulsión.

-"Sí, sí podemos tener _amantes"_

Él no se inmutó –"Pues qué felicidad. ¿Tendré que unirme al convento para vivir contigo o qué?"

Bulma le envió una mirada amenazadora –"No. Podrás quedarte en tu prostíbulo hasta que el contrato se acabe. ¿Es que no leíste nada del maldito contrato?" Los ánimos comenzaban a exaltarse. La atmósfera de la habitación estaba cada vez más densa.

Él tensó sus puños –"No demasiado bien, mujer. Quizás me distraje con tu faldita… o tal vez con tus pechos, una de las dos fue"

-"¡Cállate! ¡Sólo un imbécil firma algo sin leer! Pero llamarte a ti imbécil, sería insultar a los imbéciles" Dijo furiosa.

-"Pues sí. ¡Soy un imbécil! ¿Y qué?" Gritó fuera de sus cabales.

Ella estrechó su mirada –"Cuando abordemos el avión hacia Japón, será la última vez que nos veamos, señor Lai"

Él estaba a punto de explotar de rabia. Aquella mujer no sólo lo insultaba. También lo despreciaba. Aquella mujer que decía ser su esposa. Ahora, al fin podía entender por qué nunca antes se había casado.

-"¡Perfecto!" Gritó él, sentándose en la cama.

-"¡Perfecto!" Replicó ella, antes de terminar de empacar sus cosas.

Y en medio de aquella discusión, su desayuno tocó la puerta.

**Continuara...**

* * *

H O L A! agradezco sus comentarios(la autora tmb los agradece) &qe les guste la adaptacion, este capi lo iba a subir mañana pero como mañana me ire de vacaciones mejor hoy, no podre adaptar& subir nada hasta el prox año :(, (mm podria subir uno mas tarde pero qiero mantener la tension e.e) aparte qe me gusta llevar las cosas con calma:D hauhau~. En fiin eso es todo xD disculpenme & Feliz Naviidad & Año nuevo n.n~


	5. Propuesto

_Dragon ball z & sus personajes no me pertenecen!. La historia tampoco, es creacion de __**Sakki Chan, **yo solo la adapto._

"Bajo contrato"

Capítulo 5:"Propuesto"

**Por ****Sakki Chan**

* * *

Y había sido tal como ella lo había dicho. La última vez que la había visto, fue aquel día. Ahora ya llevaba seis meses de haber conocido a aquella irritantemujer. Al principio todo había sido seducción y falsas promesas y una vez que lo atrapó, se marchó tan rápido como había llegado.

Era casi lamentable el hecho que no pudiera olvidarla, justo como ella parecía conseguirlo.

El millón había estado depositado en la cuenta al día siguiente; fue lo único que recibió de ella. No se había contactado con él desde que la vio partir, aquel día en Hong Kong.

Ni una llamada.

Ni una carta.

Ni un e-mail.

Nada, absolutamente nada. Intentaba convencerse que nada había cambiado. Por supuesto que no llevaba ningún anillo en el dedo, ni había dejado a un lado a sus citas.

No necesitaba decir que en las noticias, esporádicamente, aún andaban tras la pista de la falsa rubia.

Y era precisamente por todas estas razones, que cuando sonó el timbre de su departamento, retiró a la mujer que tenía sobre sus muslos y fue a abrir la puerta, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

Mojada, con ropa deportiva que no la abrigaba nada en una noche tan lluviosa, estaba parada ahí, su esposa. Bulma Briefs.

* * *

No hacía falta decir, que verdaderamente estaba _en aprietos. _De lo contrario, nunca, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, _nunca_ hubiera recurrido a _él._

A aquel morboso, lascivo, pervertido y engreído hombre, que aún creía que el tamaño de su perinola compensaba su falta de sesos.

Sin ninguna clase de delicadeza —no estaba en el ánimo para _fingir— _lo apartó de la puerta, y le cerró la boca. ¡Cielos, no era para tanto!

Estudió el cuchitril en el que se vería obligada a vivir por los siguientes días, por lo menos hasta que pensara en un plan de escapatoria.

Qué asco. Si antes, Vegeta no se había ganado un buen puesto entre sus mejores conceptos sobre las personas, definitivamente este chiquero le restaba puntos a favor. Cuando se volteó, para poder encararlo y decirle la razón de su inesperada sorpresa, escuchó una voz femenina y pasos que se acercaban a ellos.

Entrecerró sus ojos, y esta vez reparó en la semi-desnudez de su marido.

-"Debía haberlo supuesto," Dijo asqueada. Cuando la mujer de apariencia vulgar, alcanzó el campo de visión de Bulma, le dirigió una mirada de repulsión a Vegeta.

-"Con un millón de dólares ¿no puedes conseguirte una mejor, Vegeta? Me desilusionas," Replicó con desdén. No estaba en el mejor de los ánimos, eso era todo.

La tonta mujer ni siquiera entendió el comentario, puesto que no pareció ofenderse. El que sí se había puesto pálido había sido Vegeta.

-"¿Bulma!? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó con rabia contenida, mientras aún sostenía una toalla que cubría desde su cintura para abajo.

Ella lo ignoró, y siguió estudiando el lugar.

Por su parte, Hilary, la mujer de turno, lucía confundida. –"¿Vegeta, Quién es ella?"

Vegeta pasó sus manos por sus cabellos. ¡Ah! –"Es mi esposa" Ambas jóvenes lo miraron, pero Bulma fue la única que consiguió murmurar algo – "Regresa en seis meses, querida. Para entonces el cupo estará libre" Dijo con voz acaramelada, seguida por una risita burlona.

Aunque Bulma se había mofado de la situación, Hilary lucía horrorizada.

-"¿Qué? Vegeta, ¡Di que estás mintiendo!" Bulma suspiró.

-"Niña, por desgracia este poco hombre no miente. Soy su esposa. Pero tranquila, puedes conservarlo, si quieres" Dijo ella sin la menor preocupación y comenzó a recorrer la sala, observando cada detalle. Claro que también su oído se agudizó para poder seguir la conversación del par. Esto iba a ser divertido.

Vegeta, por su parte, iba guardando cada comentario en su contra pronunciado por la peli azul**.** Acumulando también más y más rabia.

-"¡Eres un cerdo!" Gritó de improviso la otra muchacha.

Vegeta tuvo la decencia de lucir culpable **–"**Hmp…lo siento" murmuro como quien no quiere la cosa.

Cuando la bofetada llegó a su cara, una risa también llegó a sus oídos. Genial, esto era lo único que faltaba.

Agarró a Hilary —si es que ése era su nombre— y la sacó del departamento, cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Por su parte, a Bulma toda esta situación le parecía entretenida. Demasiado entretenida.

-"¡Vaya final, eh!" Escuchó otra carcajada, y ya no lo pudo soportar más. Agarró a la mujer, que no había cambiado nada desde la última vez, por su muñeca y la aferró con fuerza. Ella no se molestó en forcejear. Simplemente clavó una mirada acusadora con aquellos mismos ojos azules que una vez lo habían obligado a firmar.

Su risa se había evaporado y aquel detalle lo satisfizo. Pero la satisfacción no le duró mucho.

Vio que la mirada de Bulma se perdió hacia abajo, y esta vez no hubo agarre que detuviera una renovada carcajada.

Con la rabia que había sentido, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de la toalla, dejándolo expuesto a la vista de Bulma. Por primera vez, se sintió avergonzado de su erección. Como acto reflejo, la soltó y se agachó para recoger la toalla que yacía caída en el piso.

Bulma seguía destornillándose de la risa.

-"No te preocupes. Eres tan pequeño que es como ver a un gusano en una manzana. Bueno, manzanas. Aunque pensándolo mejor, las manzanas son grandes. Pero tú eres minúsculo así que diré que es como ver un gusanito jugar con dos cerezas" Y siguió riéndose.

Vegeta quiso estrangularla.

Avanzó hasta su habitación, ciego por la furia.

_Nunca_, pero _nunca— por más enojada que estuviera—ninguna _una mujer le había dicho que tenía… un equipo pequeño.

Pero después de todo, Bulma había sido para él muchas _primeras veces_ y ésta no sería la última primera vez con ella.

* * *

De verdad había conseguido engañarlo, pensó con alivio Bulma. Aún sentía el calor en sus mejillas.

¡Oh, Dios! Se sentó en un mueble, con la intención de tener algo de ventilación.

No podía creer que se le hubiera caído la toalla…Y en frente de ella.

Y aún mucho más cerca.

Algo que él no había notado, es que al estarla agarrando por la muñeca, también había tirado de ella, y fue precisamente este movimiento lo que la hizo estar consciente de la potente erección del hombre, en su abdomen.

¡Oh, Dios!

Aquellas clases de actuación habían valido cada centavo gastado.

Cuando él llegó, dos minutos después, ya vestido, no le extrañó ver el nubarrón de rabia cargar el ambiente.

* * *

Vegeta clavó su enfurecida mirada sobre la mujer. Condenada. No debía verse tan pequeña ni tan frágil como para no poder golpearla.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo con aquellos pensamientos. ¿Tanto la odiaba?

'_No. No la odias, imbécil.' _Repuso una voz interior, que retumbó en la cabeza de Vegeta. '_Simplemente no soportas el rechazo'_

Con más furia cargada sobre sus venas, recordó lo vergonzoso de su "despedida" con ella, en Hong Kong. Bueno, si a _eso_ se le podía llamar despedida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seis meses antes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella había batido sus pestañas, y con un puchero en su rostro, lo había convencido de buscarle un cappuccino.

La furia lo embargaba ahora. ¿Dónde diablos estaba esa mujer?

Entre el gentío del aeropuerto no podía distinguir la cabellera rubia de Bulma. Habría jurado que hace cinco minutos estaba aquí….

Y fue en ese instante cuando sintió una corazonada. Sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo —quizás años— antes de volver a verla.

Desde el principio, Bulma le había visto la cara de tonto.

Ahora, desaparecía en pleno aeropuerto de Hong Kong.

Ella era una farsa.

Al igual que su matrimonio.

Y no iba a gastar más tiempo intentando buscarla. Ni tenerla. Se lo prometía.

* * *

Meses más tarde, aquella promesa parecía imposible. Había tratado de no mirarla por debajo de la cara, al saber que aquella ropa que cargaba puesta bien podría llamársele segunda piel…

Y otra vez sintió el impulso de excitación que experimentaba cada vez que la veía.

Maldita fuera.

Vegeta suspiró –"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Preguntó sin ánimo.

Bulma fingió inocencia –"Te extrañaba" Y acto seguido le guiñó el ojo.

Vegeta frunció aun mas su ceño. –"Eso no lo crees ni tú. Dame una excusa que pueda aceptar, Bulma"

Ella se enfurruñó –"¿No puedes creerlo? Bueno, ese no es mi problema. Es tuyo," Dijo sentándose en el sofá, ya poniéndose cómoda.

Como siempre, era experta en sacarlo de sus casillas.

-"Y bien? ¿En dónde voy a dormir?" Escuchó su voz, interrumpiendo así sus pensamientos.

-"En la calle. Porque te vas a largar de aquí ahora mismo" Agarró las maletas de Bulma, y se dispuso a sacarlas.

Bulma se sintió horrorizada. ¡Necesitaba su ayuda!

Agarró el brazo de Vegeta–"¡Por favor! ¡No tengo otro lugar a dónde ir!"

Él soltó las maletas, pero no dejó ir su furia –"¡No te entiendo, mujer ¿Podrías explicarte?" Gruñó.

Bulma negó –"No. No puedo contártelo," Dijo terca.

Pero Vegeta estaba decidido. Esta mujer se iba a largar de su vida de una buena vez, por todas.

-"Entonces, sólo me queda decirte hasta nunca, mujer loca" Arrojó las maletas fuera de su departamento.

Bien, un bulto menos. Sólo uno más para terminar.

-"¡Oh, no! ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Vegeta!" Gritó Bulma con pánico, cuando el hombre —demasiado fuerte, para su gusto— la agarró de una muñeca y la tumbó sobre su hombro. Por más patadas y puñetes que Bulma le lanzara era inútil. El hombre parecía estar hecho de acero.

Llegando a la puerta, Vegeta se dispuso a expulsarla por fin de su vida.

-"¡Espera, espera!, ¡Diablos! ¡Si tanto quieres saberlo, perfecto!" Vegeta sintió que había ganado una gran batalla.

La soltó sin mucha delicadeza, provocando que cayera sentada. Sonrió con gran satisfacción al ver el gesto dolorido que pintaba el rostro de su esposa.

-"¿Y bien?" Preguntó impaciente. –"¿Dónde has estado todos estos meses?"

Bulma lo miró hostil –"Eso no te incumbe"

Vegeta sonrió malévolo –"Respuesta incorrecta, señorita"

Bulma frunció su ceño –"Te odio"

Él volvió a sonreír –"El sentimiento es mutuo, querida" Fingió mirar su reloj que descansaba sobre su muñeca –"El tiempo se agota, Bulma"

Haciendo una mueca, ella contestó –"¡Está bien! Estoy huyendo. Sí. _Todavía_" Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Vegeta, masculló con fastidio –"Cierra la boca, las moscas se te están entrando"

Él rió con humor negro –"Es en serio? ¿Todavía te buscan?"

Bulma lo miró con fastidio –"¿Eso no fue lo que acabé de decir, genio?"

Él continuó riendo –"Disculpa" Tosió para aclararse la voz –"Aunque todavía no me queda claro el por qué estás aquí. No es el mejor lugar del mundo para esconderse ¿sabías? Quizás en una alcantarilla no te encontrarían. Ahí tal vez tus amigas, las ratas, te acojan mejor"

Bulma rodó sus ojos –"Oh, cállate. Sólo necesito estar aquí por un par de meses. Nada permanente ¿sabes?" Ante esto, Vegeta frunció su ceño.

-"¿Nada permanente?¿Llamas a dos o más meses, '_nada permanente'_?" Prácticamente estaba vociferando. –"Ninguna mujer se ha quedado en este departamento más de _dos horas _¿y tú aspiras quedarte _meses?_ Debes estar bromeando"

Bulma lo miró con el ceño fruncido –"Ya sé que eres un mujeriego asqueroso. Pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda" Se dirigió hacia un bolso pequeño que había pasado desapercibido por Vegeta. De éste, extrajo una chequera.

-"Menciona un precio"

Vegeta sintió su rabia volver a explotar. ¿Es que esta mujer creía que podía comprarlo cada vez que quisiera?

-"No. Esta vez no, Mujer." La agarró nuevamente de la muñeca. Y comenzó a sacarla del departamento.

Bulma de verdad estaba desesperada. Esto no formaba parte de su plan original.

-"¿Cuánto quieres, Vegeta? ¿Otro millón?¿Quizás dos?" Al sentir que aquella frase no le había afectado para nada al hombre, de repente se fijó verdaderamente en su alrededor.

Había estado demasiado concentrada en él, que no se había percatado verdaderamente del contenido del departamento. Debajo de aquel ligero desorden general, se notaba un lujo que no habría asociado con Vegeta ni en un millón de años, debido a aquel problemita financiero del que padecía cuando se habían casado.

¡Este hombre era millonario!

Y seguramente, en aquella época debía haber perdido alguna apuesta o algo por el estilo, y necesitaba dinero. Y ella había tenido la suerte de poder comprarlo.

Pero ya no necesitaba dinero.

Y fue ahí cuando Bulma sintió la verdadera desesperación angustiar su corazón. Su sangre parecía haberse drenado de su cara, poniéndose fantasmalmente pálida. Vegeta no iba a ayudarla. No tenía por qué.

-"Tú…" Susurró ella, por lo que Vegeta tuvo que esforzarse por escucharla.

-"¿Qué dices?" Aquello no impidió que la siguiera expulsando de su vida.

-"Tú no necesitas dinero ¿verdad?" Vegeta sonrió sarcástico.

-"No. En realidad no lo necesito. Así que ya no estoy en stock,"

Miró una última vez la cara de Bulma Briefs y le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Al fin se había deshecho de aquella fastidiosa aunque sensual mujer.

O eso había creído.

Cuando escuchó los golpes, firmes pero no paranoicos en su puerta, volvió a abrirla.

-"¿Qué?" Una mirada extraña en ella lo había tomado por completo, de sorpresa. Una mirada que nunca antes había visto en ella. Una mirada, cargada de deseo pero mezclada con desesperación. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos ojos zafiros fueran capaces de decir lo que miles de palabras no podían?

-"¿Qué quieres de mí, Vegeta? Estoy dispuesta a dártelo. ¿Me quieres en tu cama? Sólo tómame"

Continuará….

* * *

Ya regrese! &aqi esta el capi xD recien terminado de adaptar, en todas mis vacaciones no tuve tiempo apesar de qe llevaba mi memoria e.e pero dije 'ya es tiempo!' & pues aqi esta._.

¿que dicen ustedes? deberia de seguir? (ami si me esta gustando) pero aun se me hace alguiin extraño, porqe como lo lei antes con otros personajes &asii/: blablabla...solo comenten si deberia o no xD hasta luego & Feliz año xD


	6. Aprobado

_Dragon ball z & sus personajes no me pertenecen!. La historia tampoco, es creacion de __**Sakki Chan, **yo solo la adapto._

"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 6: "**Aprobado"

**Por ****Sakki Chan**

* * *

De verdad aquella mujer _debía _estar **desesperada. **

Vegeta decidió aquello después de analizar la verdad que revelaban los ojos de Bulma.

Todavía le parecía imposible que aquella frase hubiera salido de los labios de su esposa. Una esposa no muy normal, por decirlo así.

-"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó, no cediendo a la tentación de _realmente _creer que aquello **no** había sido fruto de su imaginación.

Pero todo lo dicho estaba escrito en grandes letras rojas en la frente de Bulma.

Pero como así de rápido había aparecido, así de rápido se había esfumado.

Ella estrechó su mirada. ¿Tenía que rebajarse tanto para poder captar la atención de él?

Si no fueran por las desdichadas circunstancias y la desgraciada decisión que la había llevado a estar parada en el umbral de una puerta, rogándole a un mujeriego que la aceptara. Aunque fuera en su cama.

Sintió ganas de explotar en una risa histérica. Su vida era un chiste, eso era.

-"No pienso arrodillarme ante ti. Eso te lo garantizo," Dijo con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Si él se negaba a aceptarla, sería el final de la poca confianza que gozaba en sí misma.

Y era por eso precisamente que esperaba con ansiedad la llegada de una respuesta.

Vegeta gruñó con disgusto. El descaro de esta mujer. Era increíble, cómo incluso en una situación en la que ella estaba atrapada, lo hacía sentirse como la peor calaña del mundo.

Incluso pidiéndole recibirla aunque sea como su prostituta, de algún modo conseguía tergiversar los hechos, saliendo ganadora. Lo hacía sentirse como la última opción disponible en su lista de opciones, lo hacía sentirse como la última rueda del coche.

Y era por ese motivo que sentía una ansiedad de tirarle la puerta en la cara, por segunda ocasión. Él también tenía su orgullo, ¿lo sabían?

Pero por otra parte, ella de verdad _necesitaba _a alguien.

-"Olvídate de esa estupidez de acostarme contigo" Se hizo a un lado, y con un gesto la invitó a entrar. Y, aunque su cara no estaba bañada de dicha y felicidad, su seriedad confirmaba la importancia de la pregunta aún no formulada. Bulma sintió algo de alivio, pero sería tan sólo temporal, al imaginarse lo que vendría.

Vegeta pediría respuestas. Y ella no se sentía capacitada para darlas.

Por su parte, Vegeta, necesitaba resolver este misterio que significaba Bulma Briefs.

-"Tendrás que contarme cada detalle," Ella lo escuchó gruñir. –"**Cada. Maldito. Detalle**"

* * *

Era más fácil encontrar una aguja en un pajar que a su pequeña hermanita con una jugosa cuenta bancaria disponible. Cuando los movimientos en la cuenta de su hermana, fueron revelados por Inteligencia, Kurota sintió una profunda decepción de Bulma. Ella nunca había sido una estúpida. ¿Cómo podía despreciar un matrimonio con el hombre al que había amado por más tiempo del que tenía conciencia?

Simplemente la huida, —ahora confirmada por los datos— de su hermana menor no tenía ningún sentido. Hasta ése entonces.

Ahora, todas las piezas habían encajado en su sitio. Cuando el jefe de Inteligencia, le había dicho que su hermana, en realidad no había sido secuestrada, se había sorprendido. Pero cuando éste mismo le había entregado una copia del acta matrimonial de Bulma, cómo articular palabras se había esfumado de su cerebro.

-"¿Está tomándome el pelo, verdad?" Dijo Kurota varios minutos después. El jefe de la policía sólo atinó a negar. Estaba hablando con uno de los hombres más influyentes en todo Japón. Y precisamente no de un tema muy agradable, puesto que el enojo enturbiaba ahora las facciones del hijo de Eustacio Briefs.

-"¡Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto!" Exclamó histérico Kurota, a la vez que aventaba los papeles sobre el escritorio. –"¡Deme algo en lo que pueda creer, no una barbaridad!"

-"Lo lamento mucho, señor. Pero lamento informarle que esto no es una broma" Como si se atreviera a hacerle una mala pasada a _él. _

La familia Briefs era demasiado importante en el país, como para poder gastarles una broma, y menos que nada con la heredera menor incluida.

Kurota casi había parado en el hospital, al borde del colapso. No podía creer la irresponsabilidad de su hermana. ¿Ella? ¿Ella!?, la que siempre había sido la única de cabeza fría en la familia? ¿Bulma, la que siempre era seria y centrada en todo lo que hacía? Admitía que a veces podía ser un poco infantil, pero él lo era más, y era mayor.

Apretó sus puños. Y este gesto no pasó desapercibido por los que estaban con él. Lunch le dirigió una mirada culpable a Yamcha, que estaba sentado en el extremo lejano del avión privado de la familia. Eustacio sencillamente no se había pronunciado ante la irresponsabilidad de su hija. El nombre de la familia estaba en juego. Los estaba avergonzando frente a toda la sociedad, al casarse clandestinamente con otro hombre, cuando ya estaba prometida a su mejor amigo de la infancia y el heredero de otra fortuna.

Kurota, en su furia, ni siquiera se había molestado en investigar quién era aquel sujeto que osaba robarle tanto a la familia Briefs, como a los Nakata, a Bulma.

-"Tranquilízate, Kurota" Lunch comenzaba a perder su propia calma.

Por primera ocasión, Kurota no soportó la tranquilidad con la que Lunch se manejaba. También algo en su instinto le dictaba que ella sabía algo más, y que no quería revelarlo.

Cuando el capitán anunció el aterrizaje en la metrópolis de Hong Kong, una nueva inyección de furia, se propulsó por el torrente sanguíneo de Kurota.

Bulma iba a tener que vérselas con él. Si su padre no hacía nada por disciplinarla, entonces, por más que le doliera hacerlo, él actuaría. No dejaría que Bulma saliera de ésta con tanta facilidad.

* * *

Lo que más quería en este momento, era clavarse en una bañera con agua tibia, sin tener que pensar en nada.

Vegeta la había prácticamente obligado a sentarse en el sofá. Su cara lo decía todo. De verdad estaba esperando respuestas.

Suspiró. –"Mira, no tengo que…"

Vegeta frunció su ceño. –"Si quieres quedarte ya sabes mis condiciones. De lo contrario, ya conoces cómo salir"

Finalmente, consiguió ponerla entre la espada y la pared.

-"No…" Lo miró esquivamente –"No quiero que pienses mal ni…"

Vegeta rodó los ojos –"Córtala. Al punto"

Bulma sintió furia al fin, -"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Ya sabes que mi familia me está buscando. Lo que no sabes es el por qué escapé"

Vegeta guardó silencio, expectante.

-"Quieren que me case, ¿sabes? "

Vegeta se sintió en medio de una obra teatral. Aquí estaba ella, la dama indefensa que huía de casa, porque su familia la quería casada.

-"¿Y?" Preguntó él, encogiéndose de hombros. –"Mi familia quiere que me case desde hace años, y aquí me ves. Todavía no me caso," La miró burlesco –"Bueno, no me caso _en serio_"

Bulma sólo le envió una mirada despectiva –"Sí, claro. A ti no te están obligando a casarte con tu mejor amigo"

Técnicamente, no era obligación el poder casarse con Yamcha. Su corazón palpitó, aún lastimado. Vegeta no tenía por qué saber el verdadero motivo de su huida. Simplemente lo dejaría atar cabos falsos.

Al verlo sorprendido, continuó –"Estábamos comprometidos a condición. Si nos llevábamos bien, seríamos prometidos. Ahora me arrepiento de pasar tanto tiempo junto a él"

Vegeta sintió un aguijonazo de curiosidad –"¿Él quién?"

Bulma lo miró –"No presiones, Lai"

Él rió –"Está bien, sigue"

-"Huí. Esperé hasta casi la fecha de la boda para escapar, así no sospecharían que no me casaría en realidad." Tomó aire y dijo otra mentira –"Sólo lo quiero como amigo, por si te estás preguntando. Al vernos tan infelices, decidí que no quedaría bien que _él _me dejara plantada así que volteé la moneda a mi favor"

Vegeta la escuchó con atención. ¡Al fin! El Infierno debía haber colapsado.

-"¿Y eso no podías decirme?" Preguntó sarcástico.

Con hostilidad, Bulma continuó –"Necesitaba salir del país si quería escapar de todas las influencias de mi familia. Fui a los Estados Unidos. Tenía que encontrar un hombre que estuviera dispuesto a casarse conmigo, quería cambiar mi nombre y también no poder cumplir con el acuerdo que mis padres hicieron antes de mi nacimiento" Terminó con un bufido.

-"Y fue ahí cuando el primer mequetrefe —o sea yo— al que viste, le propusiste casarse contigo"

Bulma asintió –"Tú lo has dicho"

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos –"Quiero saber, ¿por qué te separaste de mí, ya sabes, en el aeropuerto?"

Bulma suspiró.

* * *

Lunch estaba preocupada. Pensándolo bien, ¿cuándo no estaba preocupada, desde que Bulma cometiera la estupidez de huir? Pero si bien le echaba la culpa a Bulma por caer en suposiciones incorrectas, se echaba a sí misma la culpa de hacerle _creer _en aquellas suposiciones.

Se pasó las manos por la cara. Cómo había sido capaz de traicionar a una amiga, para ayudar a un amigo a mantener las apariencias, ése había sido su grave error. Porque en aquel momento, o era seguir a uno, o era seguir al otro.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Kurota. ¿Cómo era posible que Bulma no se hubiera percatado de todas aquellas mentiras sobre su 'enamoramiento' por Yamcha? ¿Qué acaso no se notaba que llevaba más tiempo de lo que podía recordar, perdidamente enamorada de Kurota? ¿Por qué Bulma tenía que ser tan despistada?

¿Y por qué tampoco se había percatado de quién verdaderamente estaba enamorado Yamcha?

* * *

Eustacio Briefs cavilaba todavía sobre el paradero de su hija menor. Era casi inaudito que su pequeña Bulma huyera de una responsabilidad como ésta. No sólo quedaban mal ante la sociedad, sino con los Nakata, que casi formaban parte de su propia familia.

Desde la muerte de Bunny, sus hijos no habían tenido demasiada disciplina. Él siempre había confiado aquella tarea a su esposa, y al ser inútil imponiendo órdenes a los dos seres que más amaba en el mundo, decidió que aquella tarea quedara omitida en la familia. Sus hijos eran personas de bien, puesto que las bases que su esposa había consolidado en ellos eran lo suficientemente sólidas.

Conocía a sus hijos, y conocía especialmente a Bulma. Ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así, en un arrebato de locura. No iría a casarse con alguien a quien no hubiera presentado a Kurota ni a él. La conocía. Y era por eso, que se negaba a creer que Bulma había tomado esa decisión por mano propia.

De seguro, se trataba de algún hombre interesado, que habría encontrado una manera de mantenerla a su lado o chantajearla. Estaba convencido. Aquel hombre pagaría con su sangre la falta de robarle a su hija.

No por algo se decía que era uno de los hombres más influyentes de todo el Japón y del mundo.

* * *

-"No vas a ceder, ¿verdad?" Dijo Bulma con cansancio.

Vegeta sólo sonrió quedadamente, ansioso –"No"

-"Cuando… Cuando insististe en ir a Hong Kong yo… Necesitaba ir a Japón" Dijo con gesto dubitativo.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos –"¿Y?"

-"Y fue por eso que me separé de ti. ¿No es obvio?" Bulma masculló ya fastidiada.

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Él necesitaba pagarle a Chichi en Hong Kong, pero si bien recordaba, Bulma le había dicho:_ 'Cuando abordemos el avión hacia Japón, será la última vez que nos veamos' _En ese tiempo, la furia había bloqueado cualquier pensamiento racional en su cabeza, y no había procesado aquel dato.

Con algo más de certeza de que _pudiera ser_ que la mujer no había _huido _de él, sonrió más confiado.

Aceptó la información, sin hacer mayor requerimiento sobre el tema y decidió ir al punto.

La miró intensamente, -"Todo está bien. Aunque todavía no cuadra en la ecuación, querida Bulma, por qué estás aquí"

-"¿Me creerías si te dijera que estoy terriblemente desesperada?"

Vegeta gimió. Aquella frase de repente le brindaba pensamientos no tan inocentes.

-"Sí"

Bulma lo observó, aunque exhausta, intensamente –"¿Me creerías si te dijera que… estoy terriblemente necesitada…de tu…?"

La habitación pareció haberse comprimido. Esperó ansiosamente a que terminara la frase.

-"De tu… protección"

Ah, no. Esta mujer volvía a embaucarlo. Pero ya lo había convencido una vez con aquella frase, no volvería a tropezar con la misma piedra.

-"Explícate"

-"Mi familia no está muy lejos de aquí. Pronto llegarán. Necesito que actúes como si de verdad estuviéramos casados" Expresó ella con vehemencia.

Vegeta aprovechó su oportunidad. De repente, el _sacrificio_ que ella proponía, no lucía tan mal después de todo. A ver si acostándose con ella lograría arrancársela de la cabeza, de una buena vez por todas.

Sonrió malicioso –"Hmp, mujer si no damos una actuación…no nos creerán" Como si fuera un depredador, y ella su presa, Bulma sintió que su pulso se paraba.

-"Quieres… ¿Quieres que…lo hagamos?"

Y aunque no quería oír una respuesta, la misma le fue retumbada en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

-"Tú lo ofreciste mujer. Yo sólo acepto mi paga" Dijo con galantería, mientras se aproximaba más a la joven. Bastó con que le pasara un brazo por la cintura, y quedaran cara a cara, para que Bulma temblara.

Y por primera vez, en la relación de ambos, se sintió atrapada.

Continuara...

* * *

Al fiin, aqii esta el capiitulo! se qedo bueno ehh xD graciias por sus anteriores comentariios xD byee


	7. Enredados

_Dragon ball z & sus personajes no me pertenecen!. La historia tampoco, es creacion de __**Sakki Chan.**_

"Bajo Contrato"

Capítulo 7: "Enredados"

**Por Sakki Chan**

* * *

Cuando sus brazos la rodearon con firmeza, se sintió desvanecer. Confesaba que había imaginado algo así, desde la primera vez que lo vio. La corriente eléctrica que descendió por toda su columna, fue un dato adicional. Sus ojos lo decían todo. Estaba dispuesto a completar aquella oscura promesa, como si fiera el mismísimo Lucifer, vendría a colectar su paga, tarde o temprano.

Pero con Vegeta, había sabido que sería más temprano que tarde.

Cuando los sorprendentemente suaves labios del hombre rozaron su desprotegido hombro, toda su resistencia se vino abajo.

Como si toda su vida hubiera estado en un completo estado de avidez, se aferró con afán a los anchos hombros de su marido. Algo que sin duda no le había dicho, entre los motivos de la separación meses atrás, había sido precisamente el intenso deseo que sentía por este casanova.

Sabía que sería fácilmente desechada, como cualquiera de sus anteriores conquistas. Pero ya no le importaba. Nada importaba… Sólo aquella sensación maravillosa, de encontrarse atrapada en la dureza de este hombre.

-"Sabes tan bien…" Lo escuchó murmurar con voz enronquecida por el deseo. Sintió una satisfacción no conocida, orgullosa de poder ser deseada por aquel hombre que seguramente había experimentado más de un tipo de mujer.

Sólo atinó a suspirar, incapaz de formar palabras, mucho menos frases coherentes.

-"Mmm…." Un gemido se le escapó, cuando aquella delicada y húmeda succión llegó a una de las áreas más sensibles de su anatomía. Le produjo un mayor placer, el ver la cara de aquel hombre tan apuesto, pegado a su pecho, estremeciéndola toda con cada lametón que daba. Sin poder soportar más la tortura, puesto que parecía que se encontraban a millas de distancia, enterró sus dedos entre su cabello exigiéndole aún más cercanía, dejando escuchar su deleite.

-"Vegeta…" Sintió las piernas convertirse en gelatina, cuando aquel apasionado beso se vio acompañado de más caricias. Peligrosas caricias que distaban de ser inocentes y que descendían para encontrar el punto en su cuerpo que parecía explotar en cuestión de segundos.

Se sintió ser arrastrada en medio del vaivén de sensaciones. El lugar era lo menos importante, de eso estaba segura. Una locura le había nublado los sentidos, éste hombre podía empujarla desde un precipicio y ella no se percataría hasta sentir el golpe.

Cuando sintió que más prendas le eran arrebatadas con poca paciencia, experimentó una súbita urgencia. Una urgencia por algo que nunca había sentido anteriormente.

Miró casi con gesto salvaje a su pareja, que sonrió satisfecho al verla tan necesitada, desnuda y a su merced. Fue así como se sintió Bulma, al menos.

Dos dedos expertos, se deslizaron por la planicie de su abdomen, para encontrar el paraíso terrenal de la mujer. Vegeta no pudo evitar volver a sonreír ante su sumisión. Cuando el momento del contacto se convertiría en más íntimo, Vegeta desistió en su tarea para besarla profundamente en la boca. Como nunca lo había hecho, arrasando con las pocas barreras de cordura que le faltaban todavía romper.

Bulma correspondió el beso, había esperado demasiado por aquel contacto. Demasiado tiempo anhelando… demasiado tiempo…esperando poder sentir.

Cuando nuevamente la mano de Vegeta se deslizó hacia su zona íntima, la posición provocó que su muslo tuviera un íntimo contacto con aquella dureza que se escondía de su conciencia. Lo sintió respingarse, pero ni aún así se detuvo la tortura para ella.

La asaltó con más pasión que antes, y cuando tocó aquel delicado botón en la feminidad de ella, Bulma creyó que moriría. Esto era demasiado para soportar al mismo tiempo.

Su necesidad por sentirse llena de Vegeta incrementó a niveles insoportables.

Fue por eso, que casi con vehemencia, le suplicó –"Vegeta, ahora. Por favor, te necesito dentro de mí" El cómo había mascullado aquella frase, lográndose soltar del intenso beso del hombre, aún le era desconocido.

-"Shh…" Lo escuchó murmurar, aún concentrado en acariciarla. Pero cuando la frase activó una alarma de excitación interna en él, la mano se evaporó, dejándola por completo sola.

Sólo fue consciente de un breve periodo de tiempo, el del sonido de cremallera deslizándose hacia abajo, permitiendo que el pantalón fuera removido con rapidez insólita.

Tan ansiosa estaba, que se sintió lo suficientemente audaz como para bajar la mirada y encontrarse con algo que la horrorizó, pero a la vez la excitó muchísimo más.

Completamente erecto y con una longitud mucho mayor a la esperada, se encontraba la virilidad del primer hombre que se había ganado la lujuria de la joven Brief.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa.

Y, aunque con algo de timidez, se atrevió a preguntar–"Es…quiero decir… ¿todos son siempre así de grandes?" Se percató de su estupidez, tan pronto como aquella frase brotó de sus labios.

Como si de un hechizo roto se tratara, toda la excitación que Vegeta sentía se fue por el caño. ¿Ella?_¿Bulma? ¿Virgen? _No, no se lo podía creer.

Bulma sufrió una profunda decepción. La curiosidad había matado al gato. Bueno, en su caso, a la pasión.

De repente, se sintió asqueada, por lo que estaba por hacer. Su desnudez le pareció insultante, y despertó del letargo en el que había estado sumida.

Se percató que de la sala no se habían movido, y se encontraba reclinada sobre el sofá, a la merced de la dura mirada que recaía sobre ella. Pero no hizo nada por cubrirse. ¿Cubrirse qué? Este hombre ya había visto cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando sintió que las dos fuertes manos de él la sacudieron con severidad, por los hombros, no supo cómo reaccionar.

-"Bulma, ¿eres virgen?"

Tampoco supo responder a la pregunta.

* * *

Aunque ya menos furioso, pero para nada tranquilizado, Kurota se encontraba en una limosina, que se deslizaba con calma por las calles de Hong Kong. Lunch se encontraba dormida en uno de los asientos, no pudiendo soportar el alto nivel de exigencia física al que todos se habían visto expuestos, desde que habían recibido el horrible reporte, en el que se demostraba que la menor de la familia Brief estaba casada.

Aplastaría la cara de aquel vividor que había osado colocar un solo dedo en su hermana menor. Lo aplastaría como cucaracha, después de darle una buena reprimenda a Bulma, por supuesto.

Apretó los puños. Bulma tenía mucho que responder. Su hermana no era una pequeña ramera que se casara con cualquier sujeto, en Las Vegas.

* * *

Lunch pretendió dormirse, sin ser capaz ya de soportar la ira de Kurota. Entendía el por qué sufría, diablos, ella también estaba sufriendo. Pero lo que no soportaba en realidad, era saberse cómplice de que toda esta situación tuviera lugar. Se arrepentía tremendamente el ser cómplice de aquella locura que Yamcha había inventado.

Imaginaba la cara de Bulma. No la había visto en más de un año, y estaba segura que si algún día toda esta horrible situación fuera olvidada, la amistad que había entre ellas, ya no sería lo mismo. Ella, por su parte, ya no se sentía igual que antes. Se sentía traidora, sucia; a pesar que ella no había sido la generadora de todo el problema.

Sabía el peso que también recaía sobre los hombros de Yamcha. Pero a la vez, su cólera también estaba dirigida para el joven que había probado ser un completo cobarde.

No sabía cuándo expiraba aquella promesa que le había hecho a Yamcha, hace tanto tiempo atrás. No sabía si podría mantener la cordura, si continuaba guardando el secreto.

* * *

Vegeta esperó ansioso una respuesta. Pero Bulma no parecía estar dispuesta a darla. Así que hizo otra pregunta, sin dejar de sujetarla.

-"¿Qué edad tienes?" Preguntó no permitiéndose ni una mirada hacia el tentador cuerpo que ella no intentaba cubrir, y que dejaba expuesto sin ninguna clase de pudor.

Ella desvió la mirada –"¿Cuántos crees?" Vegeta sintió que la sangre se le había caído a los talones.

-"Por Kami, no me digas que eres menor de edad" Dijo aterrado.

Bulma volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-"Idiota. Tengo veinticuatro"

Cuando la pasión se había evaporado, regresaba la misma contestona y gruñona mujer. Sin poder desviar la mirada del cuerpo de la mujer, casi con furia, la soltó y se inclinó a recoger la ropa de ella.

Lanzándosela casi a la cara, continuó con su interrogatorio –"Bulma. Esta es la última vez que te pregunto" La miró con intensidad –"¿Eres virgen?"

Bulma esquivó su mirada, y sólo procedió a vestirse.

Vegeta sentía ganas de arrancarse cada hebra de cabello que reposara sobre su cabeza. ¡Aquella mujer debía pudrirse en el infierno!

Cuando ella terminó la tarea de vestirse, —algo que parecía casi irreal— la frustración cegaba los instintos de Vegeta.

-"Mujer, me responderás ahora" Dijo casi sombrío de la furia.

Ella sólo le dirigió una mirada furibunda, -"¡Sí, demonios! Soy virgen. ¿Tienes alguna acotación que hacer?"

Vegeta sintió su mundo derrumbarse. La evidencia había estado clara. Pero con una confesión así, no había forma de dudarlo. Si antes, Bulma había estado prohibida debido al acuerdo, ahora era su código de honor el que le restringía la delicia de disfrutar de esta mujer.

Él nunca, nunca se metería con una joven virgen. Ni siquiera si de virgen aparentaba poco, como era el caso de Bulma.

La escuchó cavilar sobre cosas, -"Es sexo, maldita sea. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo" Pareció reír–"Oops. Creo que eso ya lo hiciste. De todas formas, fuiste tú el que sugirió esta horripilante idea"

Bulma tenía algo especial. Algo extremadamente especial, que conseguía sacarlo de sus cabales, para dejarlo ciego de furia.

-"Supongo que tienes amnesia, querida. Hasta hace dos minutos suplicabas por mí" Ella hizo un mohín.

-"¡Eso no es cierto!" Replicó, aunque sabía que Vegeta no podía estar más cerca de la verdad.

A pesar de su enojo, consiguió mostrar un risilla sarcástica–"Sigue engañándote, mujer"

Bulma decidió cambiar de tema –"Como claramente no cumplo los requisitos, para poder _disfrutar_ de tu lecho" Dijo sarcástica –"Igual tendrás que darme alojamiento, esposo mío"

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada –"Si no cumples con una de las cláusulas más importantes de nuestro acuerdo, lo siento, yo tampoco cumpliré con mi parte" Abriendo la puerta, comenzó otra vez a sacar las maletas de la joven.

-"Vegeta, ¡por favor! ¡Maldita sea, no puedes echarme a la calle después de…!" Pero por algún motivo la frase había palidecido en los labios de Bulma, y su cara estaba lívida. ¿Había visto alguna clase de fantasma?

Y es que, al encontrarse de espaldas al corredor, Vegeta se había perdido de ver a un muy furioso Kurota, con sus puños apretados de la furia.

Lamentablemente, Bulma no contaba con la misma suerte.

* * *

La ciudad de Tokio resplandecía, a pesar de ser un día un poco apagado. Zarbon abrió las ventanas y recibió con gesto hosco la brisa fresca que bañaba sus finas facciones. Durante la secundaria, siempre había sido fastidiado por sus compañeros por lo largo de su pelo. A decir verdad, era una cabellera única y hermosa, pero el carácter del joven había alejado a todos y a todas las personas que deseaban ser amigos del joven.

Había sido destacado en cada actividad física que se realizara. Había arrasado con los corazones de cientos de muchachas, que lo había atosigado con cartitas de amor y uno que otro chocolate en su casillero.

Pero todo eso había quedado guardado en el pasado. Ahora vivía exiliado de su familia —si es que a eso se le podría llamar familia—, y con su propio recién comenzado negocio. No tenía amigos ni amigas, y prácticamente viviría solo, de no ser por Yamcha.

Y precisamente se encontraba de mal humor, porque no había visto al hombre en lo que parecía ser una década. Sabía que se encontraba en aquella encrucijada por la hijita de Eustacio Briefs.

Durante la preparatoria, había sabido que esa niña iba a ser un estorbo. Yamcha estaba prendado de la ridícula joven, que se hacía coletas, como si tratara de un infante.

Año tras año, había convencido a Yamcha de despegarse de la joven, pero todo parecía inútil. Todos sus esfuerzos por alejarlos se habían visto en vano, y cada día que pasaba, odiaba más y más a la ahora, mujer. Le robaba el precioso tiempo que pasaba con Yamcha. Diablos, incluso cuando no estaba, lo hacía.

Otro molestoso estorbo era sin duda Lunch Aikasa. Ella se encargaba de unir al par, y destruía todos sus esfuerzos por separarlos. Nadie podía entender el amor que lo unía a Yamcha, nadie. Mucho menos aquella entrometida de Aikasa, y la loca Briefs.

Pues entonces, ellas serían las primeras en pagar las consecuencias.

* * *

Kurota había llegado en el momento propicio para oír la última frase de su hermana.

-"¡Vegeta, por favor! ¡No puedes echarme a la calle, después de…!" El ver las maletas de su hermana, en pleno pasillo del edificio, confirmó que aquella escoria de hombre planeaba echarla. Y como ella misma había dicho, a la calle.

Si antes había estado furioso, ahora estaba colérico.

El rostro de su hermana había palidecido con brutalidad. Bien, sabía lo que se le venía.

Pero primero era lo primero. Este hombre merecía ser estrellado contra la pared y golpeado hasta morir. Sus puños se cerraron.

-"Bulma. ¿Nos presentarás o sólo te quedarás ahí parada?"

Continuara...

* * *

uuuf tanto tiempo XD esqe no teia internet u.u, bueeeno pero aqi esta ya x3, creyeron qe seria Lemon? jajaj pues no._. Yo tmb me emociione la primera vez; pero naaa...ya vendra lo bueno despues xD. Tal vez se pregunten: ¿porqe zarbon aparece?, y les diria: porqe era el indicado & unico._., ya se imaginaran porqe._. (al menos eso pense yo u.u), en fin byee xD


	8. Bienvenidos

_Dragon ball z & sus personajes no me pertenecen!. La historia tampoco, es creacion de __**Sakki Chan.**_

"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 8: **"Bienvenidos"

**Por ****Sakki Chan**

* * *

Bulma sentía que se encontraba en medio de una turbulencia de emociones. Y nadie la podría acusar de estar en lo incorrecto. Tenía ganas de gritar, y decir: ¡Alto! ¡Aquí me bajo yo!, del bus de la catástrofe.

Todo había comenzado por su gran bocota. Lo que había prometido el fin de su virginidad, había finalizado con la pregunta cargada de inocencia por parte de ella. Por alguna extraña y aún desconocida razón, Vegeta había tomado a mal, aquella pequeña virtud —según parecía para él, defecto— en ella.

Se había sentido tan humillada. Vegeta pareció desilusionarse, en vez de entusiasmarse, como ella había pensado que sería. Ella no estaba exigiéndole nada a cambio, en vez de eso, estaba infringiendo el contrato que ella misma había redactado con tanta cautela.

Pero su boca aún no había finalizado su papel. No señor. Recién había comenzado.

Cuando en medio de su desesperación, Vegeta había comenzado a sacar sus maletas, completamente insensible a su realidad, casi con furia ante la actitud del que se suponía, era su "protector", había escupido la frase, casi sin pensarlo.

Cuando un muy furioso Kurota, había llegado a la puerta, sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir.

De inmediato había sentido que la sangre que deambulaba por su cara, había sido drenada. Sintió que le faltaba la respiración y no había podido mascullar ni la primera letra del abecedario.

-"Bulma. ¿Nos presentarás o sólo te quedarás ahí parada?" ¡Oh, debían agradecer que aún estaba parada! Sus piernas parecían de gelatina y estuvo a punto de orinarse ahí mismo.

Y es que ése era el efecto que causaba un muy sombrío Kurota.

* * *

Cuando escuchó la voz masculina, Vegeta se volteó. Un hombre que le hacía una extraña resemblanza a alguien, sin poder atinar de dónde lo conocía.

De todas maneras, sintió un aguijonazo extraño, al escuchar la familiaridad con el que éste hombre le hablaba a Bulma. Casi inconscientemente, escondió a la mujer detrás de sí, y altaneramente preguntó.

-"¿Quién es usted?"

Pero el hombre pareció ignorarlo.

-"Bulma, maldita sea. Ven aquí a no ser que quieras que te lleve a rastras" Vegeta sintió que varias alarmas tintineaban en su cabeza. Debía proteger a Bulma de la rabia de este hombre.

-"Usted no le va a hablar así a _mi _mujer, en _nuestra _casa, y mucho menos en _mi_ presencia" Cada vez se sentía más irritado por la presencia de aquel hombre.

Y por primera vez, sintió que éste reparaba en él.

-"¡Tú, cállate! ¡Este asunto es entre mi hermana y yo!"

Vegeta enseguida ató los cabos sueltos. La desesperación de Bulma era debido a que su familia, ya se encontraba en su pista, muy, muy cerca de ella.

Fingió que aquella frase no lo había afectado en nada. La realidad era que casi lo había llevado al borde de perder la cordura.

-"¿Bulma?" Le preguntó Vegeta muy suavemente, sobre su hombro –"¿Es cierto que este hombre es tu hermano?" El parecido estaba ahí, ya lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que podía confiar en las aseveraciones de un hombre que sólo había decidido pararse frente a su departamento, a gritar como loco.

Bulma asintió, y pareció reunir el valor suficiente como para salir de la sombra de Vegeta.

-"Hola Kurota" Dijo con una voz pequeña, casi inaudible.

Pero Kurota estaba ciego, sordo y definitivamente no mudo.

Cuando el golpe había caído sobre la mejilla lozana de Bulma, era demasiado tarde para impedirlo. La palma abierta de Kurota, había recaído como hierro sobre el cachete, dejando roja la zona del impacto.

Bulma no lo había visto venir. Y si lo hubiera hecho, tampoco se hubiera retirado. Sabía que se lo merecía, por toda la insolencia, por todas las preocupaciones que le había hecho pasar a su familia. Pero eso no le quitaba el dolor no sólo físico sino emocional al sentirse culpable.

Los ojos de Kurota lo decían todo. Estaba defraudado de su hermana, diablos, ella estaba defraudada de sí misma.

Por su parte, Vegeta había enloquecido. Cuando su puño, a su vez, se precipitó por la cara de este extraño, sintió que en algo había calmado su furia. Había estrellado su puño cerrado, sobre la cara de aquel maldito que había osado colocarle una bofetada a Bulma, justo en frente de sus narices.

Aquella acción le había despertado una irracional sed de venganza, a pesar de saber que nunca debía meterse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia.

Pero si se trataba de Bulma, no podía evitar sentirse colérico.

* * *

Kurota había salido como un huracán, arrasándolo todo con su ira. Después de haber azotado la puerta de la limosina, bajó de ella y fue el último registro que Lunch había guardado de él.

Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, por lo impulsivo y alocado de sus actos, no tuvieron más opción que mantener la calma. Dos minutos después, Lunch, Yamcha y el mismísimo Eustacio, estaban contemplando cómo Kurota le asestaba un golpe a un desconocido.

Pero para Lunch aquello perdió su color cuando en su campo de visión se encontró su amiga. Casi tuvo que frenarse a sí misma, contener aquellas insanas ganas de abrazar a Bulma. Miró casi con horror, cómo ella había borrado aquel precioso color natural, con aquel oxigenado rubio. ¡Oh, definitivamente ella había perdido la cabeza!

Pero su atención cayó sobre el par de hombres que rodaban por el piso de aquel elegante edificio. De inmediato, sintió que perdía color, al ver que aquel desconocido le había partido el labio a Kurota con un solo golpe.

¿Por qué nadie hacía nada por detenerlos?

* * *

Cuando la delgada silueta de Bulma fue captada por sus ojos, juró que podía arrodillarse ahí mismo para agradecer al mismísimo cielo por su bienestar.

Poco o nada le importó que el hermano de su prometida estuviera peleándose a puños con un desconocido. Casi pisando al par de hombres que parecían verdaderos cavernícolas, Yamcha corrió a abrazar a la joven que había ocupado un lugar permanente durante todo el tiempo de búsqueda.

Por su parte, Bulma se había debatido entre detenerlos. No entendía por qué Vegeta estaba buscando pelea a su hermano. No era la primera vez que la hubieran castigado de esa manera, y creía considerarse afortunada si sólo esa bofetada recibiría como reprimenda.

Pero la pelea había pasado a segundo plano, cuando vio a los demás presentes. Más pálida de lo acostumbrado, estaba Lunch, junto a Yamcha.

Su corazón latió desbocado en amargura. ¿Cómo osaban estar aquí? ¡Ellos sabían que no podía aguantar verlos juntos! ¡Demonios! ¿Es que no les bastaba con haber sido los causantes de toda su desgracia? ¿No les bastaba que le hubieran arruinado su futuro, obligándola a casarse con un hombre al que ni conocía? ¿No les había bastado con alejarla de su familia? Sintió que furia recorría sus venas, como un torrente interminable.

¿No les había bastado a aquel par, el haberle convertido en una miserable? ¿En una prófuga? ¡¿Qué acaso aquello no era suficiente?!

Los únicos dos que tenían derecho a reclamar lo vergonzoso de su conducta, era su padre y Kurota.

Fue por esta misma razón que cuando Yamcha se le acercó, completamente ignorante de su furia, recibió un empujón de rechazo rotundo por parte de la que creían, hasta ahora, delicada Bulma.

Yamcha no pudo controlar su cara de sorpresa.

Ni tampoco Kurota, que a pesar de estar involucrado en un enfrentamiento, dejó de pelear. Fue por esto, que aprovechando la situación de distracción de su contrincante, Vegeta asestó un golpe que dejó noqueado al corpulento Kurota Brief.

Se escuchó un alarido, que había provenido de Lunch, que corrió en auxilio del hijo mayor de Eustacio.

Bulma miró directamente a su padre. Una parte de su corazón se rompió.

Miró a su hermano. También a Lunch. Sabía que él sobreviviría. Lunch no lo haría, si seguía tocando a su hermano por un segundo más.

Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, Bulma se sintió tentada a comenzar una propia pelea por sí misma.

Finalmente, miró a Yamcha. Sintió que su corazón se retorcía.

De repente, sintió la mano masculina de Vegeta, reposar sobre su cintura. Sabía que había llegado el momento. Vegeta lucía serio, tal como el papel lo exigía.

-"No sé para qué han venido. Si es para saber si estaba bien, mírenme. Estoy perfectamente. Ahora ya pueden irse y dejarme a mí y a mi esposo en paz. ¿Qué? ¿Creían que había sido secuestrada? Pues qué ilusos. Ahora…" Dirigiendo las palabras a Yamcha, puntualizó–"Soy más feliz que nunca"

Movida por la furia, sonrió de una manera frívola, y se volteó, junto con Vegeta, cerró la puerta.

En su interior, sabía que algo se había roto. Pero todavía no sabía qué era.

* * *

Cielos, aún sabiendo que aquella frase no iba dirigida hacia él, Vegeta sintió miedo por primera vez de esta mujer. Era cierto que la conocía poco, casi nada era mejor decir, pero también era cierto que en el pequeñísimo lapso de tiempo que Bulma había estado en su compañía, sabía que era una mujer firme pero dulce. Podía ser gruñona, pero nunca malvada.

Y era precisamente eso lo que había sido. Había sido malvada, muy malvada con aquellos que tanta preocupación habían mostrado por ella.

Se sentó en el sofá, cansado. Miró sus puños. Seguramente le quedarían recuerdos de esa pelea. El hermano de Bulma se había distraído. ¿Por qué? Todavía no lo sabía.

Después de librarse de la carga que el hermano representaba, había podido analizar a todos los presentes. El más viejo, aquel que había guardado el silencio de una tumba, seguramente era el padre de Bulma. Pero él no era el que más le inquietaba. Evidentemente Bulma no le guardaba ningún rencor a su padre. De hecho, daba la impresión que no quería hacerle ningún daño. Aquellas frases corto punzantes habían sido dirigidas únicamente a aquel joven y aquella mujer.

Después de cavilar por casi diez minutos, dirigió sus pensamientos a Bulma. La mujer estaba sentada en una esquina de la sala, sin hacer ningún sonido, su cabeza gacha.

-"Haz algo útil y acércame el botiquín que está en el baño" Cualquier excusa servía para alejarla de aquel ánimo sombrío.

En seguida, chispas salieron de sus ojos azulinos–"No sé dónde está el baño"

Vegeta se sintió satisfecho. Bulma suplantaba la tristeza por la rabia con mucha facilidad.

-"Al fondo a la derecha, querida" Ella entrecerró sus ojos.

-"Jódete, Lai" Y siguió por el pasillo hasta perderse en lo más interno del departamento.

* * *

Eustacio Brief apenas podía controlar la rabia y la profunda tristeza que sentía. Su hija, su querida Bulma, les había cerrado la puerta en las narices, sin el menor escrúpulo. ¿Qué le había sucedido a la pequeña y dulce niña que él mismo había criado? Aquella niña que nunca le había faltado el respeto, ni a ella ni a su hermano.

¿Quién era aquel sujeto con el que ella se había casado?

Eran indescriptibles las sensaciones que cruzaban por su corazón. Decepción, decepción, decepción. No había otra palabra para describir el conjunto de horribles sentimientos.

Había tanto que quería preguntarle. ¿Por qué los había abandonado así? ¿Por qué sin despedirse? ¿Por qué los rechazaba? ¿Por qué había rechazado con tanto afán a Yamcha y a Lunch? ¡Ellos eran sus mejores amigos, por Dios bendito! ¿Cómo osaba atentar contra todos los que la amaban? ¿Por qué no había detenido la pelea en la que Kurota había salido tan desfavorecido? Ahora mismo estaba dolorido.

Aquella mujer descorazonada no era su hija, decidió Eustacio con resolución. Había algo que la había hecho cambiar. ¿Qué podía ser? Lo único nuevo en ella era aquel hombre que la acompañaba.

¿Aquel hombre era en verdad su esposo? ¿No sería un secuestrador, obligándola a aparentar encontrarse bien? ¿La estaría chantajeando de alguna manera? ¿Le estaría quitando todo su dinero?

Eustacio se sumió en las sombras de la lujosa habitación que lo rodeaba. ¿De qué le servía tener tanto poder y dinero, si no podía influir sobre lo que más quería? ¿Cómo podía arrancarle de los brazos a aquel sujeto, a su hija?

* * *

Kurota despertó de una verdadera pesadilla. Por un momento, no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Cuando se percató de que se trataba de la suite que habían rentado por su estadía en Hong Kong, suspiró. Sentía la cara dolorida, pero no más dolido que en su orgullo y en su espíritu.

Se sentó. Tanto tiempo practicando esgrima, para nada. Su oponente tenía más o menos su misma estructura física, y a pesar de eso, salió perdiendo. Pero eso era lo de menos, ese hombre no sólo le había ganado aquella estúpida pelea, también le había arrebatado a su hermana menor. Cuando escuchó un ligero golpeteo en su puerta, no dijo nada. No estaba preparado para ver a nadie.

Pero poco le importó a esa persona.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se reveló a una Lunch de ojos llorosos. Aunque estaba preparado para correr a cualquiera que hubiera osado acercarse a su habitación, a Kurota se le partió el corazón al ver a la que también podría ser su hermanita, llorar.

¿Y quién no lo haría? Toda esta locura incluso lo movía a él a llorar.

-"¡Oh, Kurota!" La escuchó lamentarse. Kurota sólo pudo entrecerrar su mirada.

-"¿Qué?" Prácticamente ladró. No estaba de ánimo para nada, ni siquiera para Lunch.

Pero Lunch no lo tomó de esa manera. Ahora no sólo había perdido a su mejor amiga sino que también estaba perdiendo a Kurota.

La mirada acusadora de él recayó sobre ella.

-"Bulma. Bulma no te dirigió la palabra ni a ti ni a Yamcha" Lunch casi se atragantó.

-"¿Qué?" ¿En qué momento él se había percatado? Pudo recuperar su postura, justo cuando creyó ser estudiada con más agudeza. –"Por supuesto que no. No nos dirigió la palabra a ninguno de nosotros"

Kurota desvió su mirada –"Por supuesto que no, pero hubo un momento durante mi pelea con aquel sujeto que…" Se interrumpió para suspirar –"…que me pareció que Bulma estaba rechazando a Yamcha…"

Lunch sentía que el corazón le había parado de latir. ¡Oh, Dios! Si no conseguía desviar aquellos pensamientos de Kurota, del rumbo en el que estaban corriendo, no quería imaginarse…

-"¿Bulma? Es probable. ¡Mira todo lo que nos ha hecho! Se ha escapado sin decirnos nada, y déjame decirte que ésa no es la Bulma que todos conocemos"

Oh. Se iba a pudrir en el infierno, por todas las mentiras que le había contado a Kurota , con tal de cubrir la barbaridad a la que Bulma había sido arrastrada…

Cómo una mentira se podía convertir en una cadena viciosa, Lunch no lo sabía.

* * *

Cuando Bulma le había exprimido el frasco contenedor del alcohol, justo en plena herida —la cual estaba ubicada en el arco de la ceja—, había pegado un sonoro alarido.

-"¡Mujer, qué diablos te pasa!" Expresó enfurecido. Bulma por su parte, sólo atinó a fruncir su ceño.

-"¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?" Dijo ella, enojada.–"¿Es que no eres lo suficientemente macho como para aguantar la curación?" Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá. –"Hasta hace poco eras lo suficientemente _macho_, si debo recordártelo"

Vegeta frunció el ceño –"¿Estás enojada por eso?"

Bulma no lo aguantó más.

-"¡¿Enojada?! ¡Enojada es poco, Vegeta Lai! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Golpeaste a mi hermano, estúpido! De hecho, ¡lo dejaste inconsciente!" Vociferó perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba.

A Vegeta aquel ataque de furia lo tomó por completo desprevenido.

-"¿Qué? ¡¿Estás enojada porque te _defendí?!_ ¡El sujeto te había acabado de golpear por si el bofetón te borró la memoria!"

Bulma se mordió el labio. –"¡Me da igual! ¡Lo golpeaste!"

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada –"Creí que todos ellos se merecían golpes, mujer. Honestamente, no te entiendo. Eres más voluble que la marea, y a decir verdad, yo no estoy para tus jueguitos de niña malcriada" La miró una última vez, para decir –"En ningún momento escuché 'Gracias Vegeta, por defenderme cuando Dios sabe por qué lo hice'"

Bulma se golpeó mentalmente. Viendo a Vegeta comenzar a dirigirse hacia el gran corredor, sintió algo más de qué arrepentirse.

Aunque su orgullo no le permitía agradecerle, su ira quedó más aplacada.

-"¿Dónde voy a dormir?" Preguntó con voz débil. Vegeta había hecho demasiado por ella. No merecía ser el chivo expiatorio.

Lo observó encogerse de hombros. –"En mi cama definitivamente no. Estás tan loca que podría entrarte un ataque y me asesinarías en pleno sueño"

Bulma suspiró. –"Lo siento, Vegeta". Pero ni esa frase lo detuvo, y simplemente volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-"Supongo que el sofá estará bien para ti" Lo escuchó decir, cuando ya casi se había perdido al fondo del pasillo.

Y aquella frase tan insignificante, la hizo sentirse como la peor alimaña de la tierra.

* * *

Muy lejos de considerarse preparada, Bulma sintió que era hora de integrarse al mundo de los vivos. Vegeta se había sumido en aquella actitud de más frío que un témpano, y ella, por su parte, había estado sumida en la oscuridad de sus cavilaciones.

Por eso, casi después de una semana de estar vegetando, se levantó temprano a preparar el desayuno.

Ayer por la noche, Vegeta había llegado tarde, ella no se había molestado en preguntarle de dónde venía. Sencillamente no era su asunto, pero el lápiz labial en la camisa blanca del hombre, le daba algunas pistas. A pesar de no estar celosa por aquellas mujeres que habían gozado del talento del hombre, sintió envidia porque Vegeta parecía sufrir de amnesia, y a ella los recuerdos la atormentaban. La semana pasada había sido un huracán de emociones. Todo había sucedido, incluyendo el hecho de que casi había tenido relaciones sexuales con su esposo.

Agradecía a Dios, que Vegeta no se le hubiera ocurrido tocar el tema, ni ése ni el de su familia. No por nada ella se había asegurado de pasar como una completa sombra, en los días que había estado residiendo el apartamento.

Hasta la fecha, no había recibido recriminaciones por parte de Vegeta, ni tampoco había percibido noticias de su familia. Seguramente Kurota estaría demasiado avergonzado que se negaba a enfrentar a las críticas que los Briefs estaban recibiendo gracias al comportamiento tan "inmoral" de la menor heredera.

Creyendo ya poder superar todo el caos que había reinado en su vida durante los últimos meses, decidió que estaba lista para enfrentarse al mundo, volver a trabajar a pesar de que su fama seguramente estaría destruida. También debía enmendar muchas cosas, como su relación con su padre y hermano, además de Vegeta. También debía emprender la venganza que tanto había codiciado. Ella no era ninguna clase de mártir, y se aseguraría que tanto Yamcha como Lunch sufrieran la misma vergüenza, pero concediéndoles el triple de todo por lo que ella había pasado.

Era tiempo de que una nueva Bulma se levantara de sus cenizas, y el primer paso consistía en vencer el miedo de mirarse en el espejo.

* * *

Vegeta decidió no dedicarle otro segundo de pensamiento, a aquella mujer que se hospedaba en su departamento. Era difícil no hacerlo, debido a todas las circunstancias por la que habían atravesado. Fue muy duro reconocer que de esta mujer, de verdad no conocía nada más que su superficie, que parecía estar hecha del mejor de los aceros, tan fría y resistente como siempre.

Se había asegurado de no incomodarla, de tratar de mantenerse alejado de ella. Y casi lo había conseguido de no ser por la "menuda" sorpresa que se había encontrado.

-"Buenos días, Vegeta" Él no tuvo oportunidad de prepararse para lo que se le venía.

Sólo hasta ayer había visto a una demacrada, flacuchenta y debilucha mujer, que había sufrido, pasándolas duras para poder huir de su misma familia.

Pero de aquella mujer no quedaba ni el color de pelo. Aquella cara pálida y con semblante preocupado que había ganado en los últimos meses, se había esfumado. El rubor en sus mejillas era testigo de ello. Rizos azules caían por su espalda, y mechones adornaban el contorno de su rostro. El contorno de los ojos, había recibido tratamiento, y los párpados estaban reformados con un color que Vegeta no sabía que existía, o que podría verse tan bien en una mujer.

Lo más extraño era encontrar a esta nueva Bulma, sentada en el comedor, desayunando y leyendo el periódico, con una pinta extraña en ella, la de profesional.

Sintió que las palabras no se formaban con la suficiente rapidez como para evitar el ridículo. ¡Vaya!

Fue por esto que no respondió inmediatamente al saludo, y prefirió guardarse cualquier tipo de cumplido.

Bulma, por su lado, se sintió un poco decepcionada. De verdad creía haberle causado un impacto a Vegeta. ¿Por qué no decía nada?

-"¿El gato te comió la lengua, querido?" Dijo ella con naturalidad, continuando con su lectura.

Pero Vegeta hizo caso omiso a su comentario –"Buenos días, mujer" Y se dispuso a servirse el café humeante que había en la mesa.

Ella hizo una mueca –"¿Nada que quieras agregar, antes de que cambiemos de página?" Él supo exactamente a lo que ella se refería. Para Bulma, todo lo anterior que había sucedido entre ellos, era el pasado. Y el pasado, ya está pisado.

Si ella podía hacer eso, pretender que nada había ocurrido entre ellos, diablos, él también lo haría. No se auto-torturaría a sí mismo.

Se encogió de hombros –"¿Acaso no eres rubia de nacimiento?"

Bulma lo volvió a odiar en ese momento.

Vegeta simplemente sonrió.

-"¿Acaso no eres estúpido de nacimiento? No, no hace falta que me respondas" Dijo ella rodando sus ojos.

Vegeta rió con una carcajada sonora –"Bienvenida, Bulma. Se te extrañaba"

Bulma bebió un trago de su café y lo miró con intensidad inusitada –"Gracias"

Continuara...

* * *

Ey! ¿qe pasa? pues yo aqi platicando con mi pinguiino n.n Jaa okno amm pero actualize rapido aprovechando qe el lunes no tengo clases & puedo dejar la tarea para despues xD es lo menos qe puedo hacer por haberme tardado tanto u.u eeen fiiin ... algo qe siempre se me olviida es agradecer sus comentariios! (soy una despistada._.) siempre los leeo XD & se los agradezco; son relindas:3

abrazos psicologiicos(XD)para los qe leean esto &hasta el prox cap. BYE:)


	9. Coincididos

_Dragon ball z & sus personajes no me pertenecen!. La historia tampoco, es creacion de __**Sakki Chan.**_

"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 9: **"Coincididos"

**Por**** Sakki chan**

* * *

Cuando Chichi había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de su primo, menuda sorpresa se había llevado. Agotada de las conquistas inmaduras de su primo, se dispuso a ignorar —debía admitirlo— a la bella mujer que se encontraba en toalla, sentada en el sofá.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado una copia de la llave del departamento de Vegeta. No era la primera vez que se topaba con el cuadro.

Alzando una ceja, observó en silencio a la mujer que no se había percatado de su presencia.

'_Qué raro,'_ Pensó para sí misma. Miró su reloj, eran a penas las siete y media en la mañana. La mujer estaba viendo las noticias; se notaba que acababa de salir de la ducha, y ahora estaba viendo el noticiero matutino. Y algo no encajó ahí.

¿Desde cuándo una mujer de su primo había osado levantarse más temprano que el mediodía? Demonios, ¿desde cuándo alguna tenía lo suficiente de cerebro como para saber lo que era un noticiero matutino? Y más que nada, ¿por qué esta mujer no era rubia?

Aquello no ajustaba para nada en el perfil de gustos que tenía Vegeta. Sin llamar su atención, Chichi se escabulló por el largo corredor que conducía al dormitorio de Vegeta.

Sin hacer ruido, para no asustar a la joven, se encaminó al dormitorio.

Obviamente tenía algún tipo de relación íntima con su primo, o de lo contrario no andaría por ahí en medio de la sala, con sólo una toalla, ¿cierto?

Pero, ¿por qué no encajaba en el perfil?

Debía admitirlo, aunque estuviera junto a Vegeta, era un cambio agradable el que su mujer tuviera más de dos neuronas.

Cuando llegó, entró sin tocar, igual de sigilosa. No le extrañó el ver a su primo todavía acostado, profundamente dormido, sin siquiera ser consciente que el día ya estaba comenzando.

-"Vegeta…" Lo llamó con suavidad. Pero él no se inmutó.

-"Vegeta, despierta" Él se movió.

-"Bulma, sólo diez minutos más…" Dijo con voz adormilada, para sólo dar una vuelta y seguir durmiendo.

¿Bulma, ah? ¿Con que ése era el nombre de ella?

Chichi se acercó más, ya perdiendo la paciencia. No eran muy alentadores los resultados que estaba obteniendo.

Cogiendo una almohada, Chichi se la lanzó en la cara.

-"¡Despierta!" Le acompañó al golpe un sonoro grito. Vegeta se levantó de un brinco, más pálido que un papel.

-"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó él a su vez, ya completamente consciente.

Chichi mostró una media sonrisa –"Vegeta, Vegeta. ¿Cuándo aprenderás?"

Vegeta que había estado teniendo una pesadilla, sólo se despertó para encontrarse a su prima, en su habitación, gritándole tan temprano en la mañana.

Él simplemente gruñó. –"¿Qué quieres?"

Chichi estrechó su mirada. –"¿Te piensas levantar, o no? Tenemos la junta a las ocho, y ya son las siete y media"

Vegeta juró que odiaba a Chichi más que a nada en la faz del planeta.

Levantándose con un salto, corrió hacia el baño que se encontraba continuo a su dormitorio, dándole oportunidad a Chichi de recorrer la habitación con la mirada.

Después de unos segundos de registrarlo con la mirada, no se topó con nada inusual. Todo parecía en perfecto orden, un orden desordenado. Si un inspector calificara la habitación de Vegeta, seguramente reprobaría en orden.

Pero aquello no era extraño, lo extraño era que no había ninguna prenda femenina, como todas las veces que había visitado a su primo. Por esta misma razón, la curiosidad la pudo.

Acercándose a la cama y sentándose relajadamente en ella, Chichi no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-"¿Vegeta?"

-"¿Sí?" Contestó él, tras un segundo.

-"¿Quién es la mujer que—?" Pero su pregunta no tuvo oportunidad de ser contestada porque es ese preciso instante, dicha misteriosa mujer, entraba por la puerta principal de la habitación de su primo. Cabía decir que ya no estaba en toalla, más bien usaba un elegante conjunto gris, —Chichi dedujo que trabajaba en una oficina— y sus ojos se desorbitaron el momento en que se posaron en la prima de Vegeta.

Chichi tuvo que sofocar una risilla que quería escapársele. La cara de sorpresa de la mujer era casi inaudita.

-"¿Que qué?" Preguntó Vegeta completamente ignorante de lo que estaba sucediendo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la ducha, y salía del cuarto de aseo con tan sólo una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo.

¿Qué importaba, si Chi lo había visto usando pañales?

Como si estuvieran petrificadas, Bulma y Chichi no había movido un solo músculo.

Vegeta abrió la puerta del baño y salió.

-"Oye Chi, ¿qué dices?"

Menuda sorpresa se llevó al ver a Bulma y Chichi, mirándose incrédulas, por diferentes razones.

-"Oh, demonios"

* * *

Bulma se había levantado temprano. No hace mucho había concretado una cita con el líder de uno de los bufetes de abogados más reconocidos en la ciudad. Aunque había decidido dejar su yo pasado atrás, había resuelto que su carrera no tendría que para las consecuencias. Estar en Hong Kong constituía un nuevo reto, sobraba decir las nuevas oportunidades que podrían ofrecérsele.

La nueva ropa que había adquirido para su cambio de imagen, era cómoda, sin dejar de ser estilizada. Toda su vida había vestido con gusto y con marcas de ropa reconocidas, y era precisamente eso lo que extrañaba de su viejo armario. El disfraz de ejecutiva siempre le había sentado mejor que el de niña perdida.

Después de una deliciosa ducha matutina, y de elegir con qué ropa asistiría a la cita de trabajo, regresó al que ahora era su habitación personal en el departamento de Vegeta…la sala.

Dejando la falda, el chaleco, la blusa, sus medias, la chaqueta y su ropa interior lista; encendió la televisión. Las noticias, las noticias... ¿Es que acaso ningún maldito canal pasaba las noticias?

Después de haber escaneado casi todos los canales locales, ¡bingo! Se sentó cómodamente en el sofá, escuchando con brevedad las palabras que salían con velocidad de la boca de la comunicadora social.

"_Un incendio de gran magnitud ha tomado el edificio de..."_

Sintiéndose poco interesada por aquella noticia, decidió que comenzar a vestirse era la mejor opción.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Vegeta. ¿Estaría despierto? No. Lo dudaba. Si él ya estuviera despierto, sencillamente todo el edificio ya se habría enterado. Vegeta de verdad no conocía el término 'silencioso'.

Suspirando, se retiró la toalla del cuerpo y rápidamente se colocó la ropa interior. Uff. ¿Cuál era su apuro? Tampoco no era como si él no la hubiera visto, ¿cierto?

Sintió que un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-"Ya basta," Se dijo así misma. Por alguna razón aún no identificada, se estaba comportando como una verdadera tonta.

Con cuidado no causarles ningún rasguño, se colocó las medias nailon de color plata, que combinaba a la perfección con su traje gris. Usando su fachada de abogada siempre había conseguido sentirse más confidente y segura de sí misma.

La falda y la blusa les siguieron a las medias, y luego continuaron el chaleco y la chaqueta. Aunque sabía que el clima de la ciudad no le iba a permitir usar tanta ropa al mismo tiempo, se aventuró. No quería lucir mal, especialmente no ante el seguramente viejo y presumido abogado que la citó. Sólo había tenido oportunidad de hablar con su secretaria, que le había fijado una hora para realizar la visita al abogado cabecilla. Ningún hombre que no hubiera pasado los sesenta tendría un cargo tan importante.

Se maquilló, tomándose un par de minutos en la tarea. En el peinado no requería casi nada de trabajo, simplemente deslizar sus dedos por el otra vez liso cabello.

Sintiéndose satisfecha, y mirando con asombro el reloj, decidió que era hora de arrancar a Vegeta de los brazos de Morfeo. Después de todo, él mismo le había pedido que lo despertara la noche anterior.

Deslizándose con suavidad por el corredor, y evitando que sus tacones resonaran, abrió con suavidad la puerta. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente, fue que la ducha estaba abierta.

De lo segundo, fue ver a una mujer sentada en la cama de _su _marido, luciendo totalmente relajada.

Y lo tercero, y lo que la llenó más de rabia, fue ver a Vegeta salir con su típica toalla enrollada a la cintura y su cara con el mismo semblante de siempre. Despreocupado.

Rebasando la sorpresa Bulma miró con incredulidad a la otra mujer. Por desgracia, ella sólo había atinado a escuchar las dos últimas frases de la boca de Vegeta, hasta que éste se percató de su presencia.

-"¿Oye Chi, qué dices?"

¿Chi? _¿Chi?_

¿Quién diablos era esta mujer?

Al ver el rostro repentinamente lívido de Vegeta, le pareció después de todo que no estaba tan _despreocupado_ como creía que había estado.

-"Oh, demonios"

Bulma, por su parte, se sintió asqueada de la escena.

El que Vegeta saliera con otras mujeres, no debía de ser de su incumbencia. ¿Quién era ella para reclamarle algo?

Aunque claro. Eso no significaba que se sentía furiosa, incluso algo dolida.

¿Por qué tenía que venir a restregarle la mujer en las narices?

Fulminándolo con la mirada, Bulma salió tan sigilosa como había entrado, dejando atónitos al par.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que pedirle que lo despertara? Rayos. Si hubiera entrado a la habitación más temprano, seguramente se habría encontrado con un cuadro bastante desagradable. Ése era Vegeta, el mismo cerdo mentiroso y manipulador.

Cuando estuvo en la sala, tomó su cartera y la carpeta con su hoja de vida. Salió del departamento dando un buen portazo, que retumbó en toda la estancia.

¡Maldito fuera Vegeta!

* * *

Vegeta no daba crédito a sus ojos. Era hasta gracioso. ¿Bulma? ¿Bulma Brief, celosa?

Para él no había pasado desapercibida la ácida mirada que le había enviado.

No pudo evitar sonreírse.

Chichi lo miró preocupada. Pero al percatarse que a su primo toda esta situación le parecía más graciosa que otra cosa, se sintió disgustada.

-"¡Eres un maldito, Vegeta Lai!" Ella se levantó. –"¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Tu silencio le dio a entender a esa muchacha que nosotros dos... argh!" Terminó gruñendo.

La sonrisa de Vegeta se amplió más.

Después de toda esa angustiosa semana de convivencia con Bulma, en la que la veía totalmente indiferente a sus encantos, a pesar que el cuerpo de aquella mujer se le había quedado grabado en la mente, ella seguía indiferente a él, a pesar de haber sido tan íntimos.

Era increíble cómo en las situaciones más alocadas uno terminaba ganando.

Nada le había importado a ella. No había mascullado palabra sobre sus llegadas tarde, ni el brillo labial que una mujer le había dejado en la camisa... No había dicho ni nada sobre todo eso.

¿Y ahora esto?

Por supuesto que si veía la situación desde el punto de vista en el que ella seguramente lo estaba viendo... tenía razón de sentirse furiosa. Él estaría histérico.

Pero eso no le quitaba el lado gracioso a la situación.

¿Acaso no se notaba el parecido entre él y su prima?

Se escuchó un portazo. A Vegeta se le borró por completo la socarrona sonrisa. ¿Qué diablos...?

Sin importarle estar todavía húmedo, salió corriendo en dirección de la sala. El televisor estaba encendido. Pero de Bulma no había ni rastro.

Salió hacia el balcón. No le tomó demasiado tiempo hasta que divisó a Bulma tomando un taxi.

-"Diablos..."

La mujer de verdad creía que él había traído a otra para...

-"Diablos..."

Hasta ahí había llegado el plan de "conquista a Bulma".

* * *

El taxi que había tomado la dejó exactamente en el lugar de la cita. Sabía que llegaba con cinco minutos de atraso, pero eso fácilmente podía adjudicársele al tráfico.

Todo el mundo parecía en su contra desde que había dejado el departamento. Aún después de ver la pequeña escenita que Vegeta y esa mujer estaban armando, cuando había pasado por una cafetería para tomarse un trago del tinto más fuerte que le pudieran servir, tuvo que hacer una cola kilométrica. La única persona que estaba atendiendo el local era una mujer en sus mediados veinte, con una panza de embarazada que limitaba a la mitad la rapidez y eficiencia de sus acciones.

Justo cuando ya faltaban dos personas para que le tocara su turno, la mujer palideció y se agarró el redondo vientre. Un agudo grito salió de su garganta, acompañado de sudor que recorría ahora toda su frente.

-"¡Voy a tener mi bebé!" Gritó ella. La súper poblada cafetería había estallado en gritos histéricos de '¡Ayúdenla!' y varias personas saltaron el mostrador para darle una mano a la mujer.

Ahí iba el café.

Una ambulancia no tardó en llegar, después de que alguien llamara a Emergencias, y Bulma se despidió oficialmente del café que tanto anhelaba.

Perdiendo casi media hora ahí, decidió que no podía desperdiciar más tiempo, salió corriendo por la acera. Algunos indiscretos la miraron, pero ella evitó prestarles atención.

Y ahí había caído en desgracia. Literalmente.

El tacón de su zapato yacía atascado en una rendija del pavimento, dejando a su propietaria atascada.

Sólo después de luchar unos minutos con el tacón, intentando sacar el pie, se hubo rendido. ¡Demonios!

En medio de los curiosos, que no hacían nada para ayudarla, sino más bien criticarla, se tuvo que extraer el zapato, sólo para agacharse a desencajar el tacón. Y fue ahí cuando el cierre de la falda gris había cedido, provocando que la mencionada prenda rodara hasta dejar expuesto su trasero —el que nunca había visto la luz del sol— a las miradas de los fisgones que la rodeaban.

-"¡Ah!" Gritó mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a subirse la falda, a su vez cerrando la traicionera cremallera.

Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había concentrado en su cara, y el furioso sonrojo de vergüenza que mostró cuando escuchó a la gente reírse —algunos incluso a carcajadas— sólo se intensificó después de los recientes hechos.

Sí, definitivamente era preferible el excusarse simplemente tras el tráfico.

Sabiendo lo mentirosos que podían llegar a ser los abogados, —también lo perspicaces que eran —, decidió que aunque le contara aquella espantosa sucesión de hechos desafortunados —los cuales eran todos ciertos—, nunca se tragaría el cuento.

* * *

Xinghong Zhang esperaba pacientemente. Miró su reloj. Ya tenía cinco minutos de atraso, comenzaba a impacientarse. Qué afortunado había sido.

Cuando una muy profesional Bulma Brief llegó, puso una sonrisa cálida en sus labios.

Tuvo la decencia de fingirse sorprendido –"¿Bulma, Bulma Brief?" Las rubias cejas de Xing se levantaron en un gesto de desconcierto.

La peliazul se había quedado sin palabras. Abriendo sus ojos desorbitadamente, recordó el nombre del viejo compañero de instituto, Xinghong.

Los años le habían sentado perfectamente al joven desgarbado y sin pizca de seguridad que había sido, cuando ambos cursaban la secundaria. Del oscuro y tímido chico no quedaba más que el recuerdo, además de los hermosísimos ojos celestes, que parecían congelarla con su mirada.

No lo hubiera reconocido de no ser por ellos.

-"¿Xing?" Pero debía ser una extraña coincidencia. Xing no podía estar en esta oficina, mucho menos ser... el abogado con el que ella tenía que entrevistarse.

Él volvió a sonreírle y Bulma sintió algo ligeramente cálido en su interior. ¡Qué transformación, estaba convertido en todo un cisne!

-"El mismo que viste y calza, Bulma" Ella sintió una profunda alegría. Si miraba hacia el pasado, su yo anterior le hubiera metido un golpe en la cabeza. Y pensar que ella le había huido como una verdadera plaga a este hermoso ejemplar.

Eh... Tampoco piensen mal de ella. Después de todo, sólo tenía ojos para Yamcha... ¡qué ciega había estado!

-"No me digas que tú eres el jefe del bufete de abogados..." Murmuró ella, todavía sin salir del todo del shock.

A él parecían no agotárseles las sonrisas. Bulma seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

-"¿Te parecería muy increíble si te dijera que sí?"

¿Tan concentrada había estado que no se había percatado de que había entrado a la oficina de Xing?

Bulma pareció relajarse en cuanto tomó asiento en frente del escritorio del hombre.

Hasta se rió –"He estado tan ocupada que..." Se estremeció al recordar toda su mañana –"Es mejor hablar de temas más agradables."

Xing asintió –"Aunque supongo que eso tampoco incluye el pasado, ¿no?"

Bulma se sintió terriblemente culpable. Oh, por Dios. Xinghong nunca le daría una oportunidad de trabajo, no después de todos los rechazos que ella le había propinado.

-"Escucha, sé que me porté como una imbécil contigo, y no tengo cara para pedirte perdón ahora, pero de verdad necesito este puesto".

Xing rió despreocupado. –"¿Te he traído malos recuerdos a la mente, Bulma?"

Ella se sonrojó –"No-o. Es decir n-no." Tartamudeó como pudo, sin evitar recordar el último episodio con el hombre que tenía en frente y del que ahora, paradójicamente necesitaba.

* * *

_Lunch no hacía mucho que se había ido a las prácticas del coro, dejándola a ella sola en la biblioteca para que diera los toques finales al proyecto de fin de curso. _

_La biblioteca escolar no era de su completo agrado. Siempre había sido oscura y... llena de libros. _

_Pero lo que menos le gustaba de ella, era una cierta personita que siempre, __**siempre**__, estaba ahí. Ya fuera leyendo o sólo pasando el rato, su ñoño compañero de clases —el que nunca le despegaba la vista—Zhang Xinghong se ganaba el premio al mayor ratón de biblioteca que existiera en la historia. _

_Por eso, cuando su amiga la había dejado sola con el sujeto que se escondía tras un grueso libro de Química, sintió pánico. _

_Pero más pánico sintió cuando él había comenzado a acercársele. _

_De repente, el terminar el proyecto de fin de curso le importó un bledo... ¡Maldito fuera ese profesor por enviar el proyecto!_

_-"Hola, Bulma" Ella se respingó en su asiento. '_Por favor, por favor. Que no se me declare otra vez_'. _

_-"Hola Zhang" Ella lo vio fruncir el ceño. _

_-"Ya te he dicho que me llames Xinghong" Se lo sentía peligrosamente cerca... _

_-"E-está b-bien. X-Xinghong" _

_-"No importa. Bueno, en realidad me dirijo a ti porque..." '_Oh, no. Ahí vamos otra vez' _Pensó ella con amargura. _

_-"...porque quiero despedirme." _

_Bulma no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. –"Ya sé que es el fin del curso, Zhang. Nos volveremos a ver después de las vacaciones" _'Por desgracia' _completó mentalmente ella. _

_Él mostró una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, y de repente Bulma notó que el muchacho se encontraba triste._

_-"No. Eso no va a pasar." _

_A pesar de la tristeza que él reflejaba, Bulma no pudo evitar sentirse como para bailar conga. _

_-"¿Q-qué?" Creyó que lo que él había dicho se iba a desvanecer. _

_-"Sí. Mi familia se muda a Hong Kong. Esto es un hasta luego, Bulma" Y de repente, lo más increíble pasó._

_Xing tuvo la audacia de besarla en la mejilla. Dejándola sonrojada. _

_Y sin más, había tomado su grueso libro, y se había ido. _

* * *

Bulma recordó torturada, cuánto había deseado que aquel niño desapareciese de su vida...

-"Yo... nunca me diste la oportunidad de despedirme" Fue todo lo que atinó a decirle ella.

Xinghong se rió de nuevo. Una risa muy masculina... incluso algo tentadora...

-"No quería que me mandaras zumbando otra vez" Él se encogió de hombros –"Por alguna extraña razón sabía que nos volveríamos a ver".

Bulma suspiró –"De verdad lo siento. Sé que mi disculpa suena falsa, ahora que estoy desamparada a tu merced, pero es la verdad". Siempre se había sentido culpable.

Él negó –"Nunca te guardé rencor, Bulma. Después de todo, tu rechazo me convirtió en el hombre que soy ahora." Y más misteriosamente, casi con galantería, tomó la mano de la sorprendida mujer –"Y esta vez no tienes oportunidad para escapar de mí, querida. Serás mía"

Bulma hechizada por sus palabras, se olvidó de todo lo demás, queriéndose dejar llevar por una ilusión, que pronto sería estrellada por el verdadero hombre al que le pertenecería por completo, que aunque la había destrozado en la mañana, seguía en sus pensamientos.

-"Espero que así sea, Xinghong. De verdad lo hago"

Continuara...

* * *

wo al fin xD, abrazos psicologiicos para todas:3


	10. Celosos

_Dragon ball z & sus personajes no me pertenecen!. La historia tampoco, es creacion de __**Sakki Chan.**_

"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 10: **"Celosos"

**Por** **Sakki Chan**

* * *

Cuando Bulma llegó al departamento, oliendo a alcohol y tambaleándose, Vegeta sonrió. No por nada había esperado que ella llegara, ¿no?

Después de ir a la reunión en la compañía de ChiChi, y de tener otra jornada de trabajo, había regresado para encontrar el departamento tan vacío como lo dejó. Pero ahora ya eran las doce de la noche, y Bulma todavía no arribaba.

Una ola de satisfacción egoísta lo bañó. A Bulma le había afectado tanto verlo con "otra mujer". A nadie le afectaría tanto si no sintiese algo por él, ¿cierto?

Observó con una sonrisa cómo la mujer se tambaleaba hasta llegar al interruptor que encendiera la luz. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, la pudo divisar por completo. La mujer estaba por completo desaliñada, de eso estaba seguro, pero no tenía rastros de haber llorado desconsoladamente como debía haber hecho.

Frunciendo el ceño, esperó pacientemente hasta que la peli azul se percatase de su presencia. No más de dos minutos pasaron, hasta que Bulma se sentó en el sofá, y se fijara en Vegeta.

-"Hola" Dijo ella como si nada. El ceño de Vegeta se frunció con mayor profundidad. ¿Dónde estaban las recriminaciones, el llanto, el caos?

Bulma estaba celosa.

Él _quería_ que lo estuviera.

Y ella _tenía _que estarlo.

-"Hola" Casi gruñó. Bulma lo miró extrañada.

-"¿Pasa algo?" La inocente pregunta fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¡¿Dónde diablos estaban los celos?!

-"No." Dijo él, mientras reprimía otro gruñido. –"¿Dónde has estado?"

Está bien, eso no había salido como él había planeado. Se suponía que _ella _era la celosa. No al revés.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros –"Me encontré con un amigo" Expresó con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Acto seguido, comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

Una vena vengativa se apoderó de la frente de Vegeta.

¿Qué, qué?

¡¿Un amigo?!

-"¿Amigo? ¿Qué clase de amigo?"

Ella sonrió levemente, y su semblante parecía más sobrio de lo que en realidad estaba.

-"Ya sabes, Vegeta. La clase de amigo que una mujer puede tener, ¿no? Supongo que las escuelas chinas dan orientación sexual, ¿verdad?" Y se extrajo la chaqueta.

Vegeta palideció. –"¿Qué?" Casi murmuró.

Ella rió completamente cómoda –"Ya sabes, cuando una mujer y un hombre se gustan..."

La pared de contención de Vegeta flaqueó ante la última frase. Casi como un poseso, saltó del sofá, hasta llegar a donde ella, que lo miró con gesto curioso.

-"¡Dime qué hiciste con ese tipo!" Completamente furioso gritó. Si las paredes hubieran tenido oídos, de seguro se los hubieran tapado. El rugido de furia de seguro lo había escuchado todo el edificio.

Y Bulma se carcajeó. –"Ah, eso fue placentero."

Vegeta se quedó perplejo. ¿Qué?

Ella volvió a reírse. –"¿Alguna vez te han dicho que podrías ser comediante?"

En ese instante, Vegeta entendió el pequeño jueguito que ella se traía en manos. Él no era su juguete. Mucho menos su payaso.

Aunque tragándose la furia, Vegeta rió. –"Supongo que no. ¿A ti no te han dicho que podrías ser dama de compañía?"

Oh-oh. Golpe bajo. Golpe _muy _bajo.

Ahora fue el turno de Bulma para quedarse boquiabierta.

-"¿Disculpa?" Masculló.

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada. Estando ahí parado en frente de ella, con todas las ganas de estrangularla...

-"Ya me oíste" Y la agarró de los brazos y zarandeándola, explotó –"¡Dime con quién, qué has estado haciendo, y dímelo ya!"

Bulma lo miró directamente, casi perforándole el alma–"¿Quién era esa mujer?"

Vegeta rezongó. –"Mi prima ChiChi" Pero no la aflojó.

Ella rió casi histérica, hasta que finalmente se quedó callada. Y el silencio se hizo en la habitación.

Vegeta volvió a insistir. –"Dime con quién has estado" La acercó más –"Y qué has estado haciendo".

Bulma evitó su mirada –"Estuve con un amigo del instituto. Sí, es guapo." Al ver la mirada de rencor de él, prosiguió –"Y no. No tuve sexo con él. Pero—,"

Se vio totalmente interrumpida por los labios de él, que la invadieron sin compasión.

* * *

Lunch entró en la habitación de su amigo. Como amiga, podía entenderlo. Pero como persona, había llegado a aborrecerlo.

Su cobardía era lo que los había metido en el lío, en primer lugar.

Desde el día en que habían confrontado a Bulma, Yamcha había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, cavilando una forma de llegar hasta ella.

Por su parte, ella ya se había dado por vencida.

-"Yamcha," Lo llamó con un susurro. Pero fue lo necesario para despertarlo de su estado reflexivo.

Él la miró. Estaba ahí, pero en realidad no lo estaba.

-"He decidido que me voy a Japón" Prosiguió ella.–"Si Bulma no puede ver más allá de sus propios problemas entonces—,"

-"¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de ella en mi presencia!" Aquel estallido no lo había esperado. Pero fue todo lo que tomó para que ella también se sintiera colérica.

-"¿Ah sí? ¡Fíjate que yo no soy la que la lastimó, Yamcha!" Ella se acercó con paso seguro. Era hora de sacar los cueros al sol –"¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú eres culpable!"

Él la miró con rencor –"¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto?"

-"¡Maldita sea, habla con ella! Si te ha perdonado tantas calamidades, ¿por qué no ésta?" Ella rió sin humor –"Pero claro. Tienes miedo. Miedo a que tus padres se enteren de Zarbon, ¿no?"

Yamcha desvió su mirada.

-"Nadie tiene por qué enterarse".

-"¡Bulma sí! ¡Ella se merece una explicación!" Gritó Lunch.

-"No, si puedo evitarlo" Seguía empecinado.

-"¿Cuál es el problema de que tus padres se enteren? ¿Qué pasa si eres gay? ¿Acaso eres menos hijo por tu orientación sexual?"

Yamcha se volteó.

Ahí estaba su mayor secreto. El secreto que no podía ser revelado, porque sus padres eran unos tradicionalistas, nunca aceptarían que su hijo era homosexual. Y por más que había intentado corresponderle a la bella Bulma Brief, no había podido.

Ya podía imaginarse a la prensa rosa de Tokio, sacando artículos y programas sobre él y Zarbon. Sobre cómo se habían conocido, sobre cómo la curiosidad adolescente había transcendido a mayores. Sobre cómo los Nakata lo expulsarían de la familia. Sobre cómo la herencia que le correspondía a él por derecho, sería donada a la caridad.

Pero todo eso se podía evitar, si la boda con Bulma se llevaba a cabo. Lunch no lo entendía, era tan corta de visión.

Aunque Zarbon fuera el amor de su vida, lamentablemente, no representaba los millones que Bulma sí.

Y por eso, Bulma nunca debía enterarse. Y el primer paso para asegurar aquello, era descartar a los testigos.

Lamentablemente para Lunch, ella era la única.

* * *

Kurota enfrentó a su padre. Eustacio sólo se hundió más en su silencio.

-"¿No crees que ya es hora de _aceptar_ que Bulma nos abandonó?" Preguntó el hijo, mientras reprimía toda la furia que aquella frase levantaba en su pecho.

-"No" Replicó el hombre mayor, sin siquiera inmutarse.

Kurota se encogió de hombros. –"Yo me regreso a Japón. No soporto seguir viviendo aquí, mucho menos después de que la _desagradecida _de Bulma nos haya humillado" Después de apretar los puños, explotó en ira –"¡Ese bastardo! ¡¿Cómo nos pudo preferir ante ese bueno para nada?!"

El Dr. Brief cerró sus ojos con paciencia. –"Bulma ha elegido. Aunque claro, no le importó nuestra alianza con los Nakata y deshonró a la familia, debemos admitir que Vegeta Lai tampoco es cualquiera..."

Aunque con el dolor del alma, Kurota aceptaba aquello.

Para su desgracia, aquel sujeto que se había casado con su hermana, no era cualquier mequetrefe. No por nada lo había investigado a fondo.

Para sorpresa de Kurota, su padre continuó hablando. –"Aunque, de alguna manera... el que él sea importante... no cambia mis planes, sólo los _complican _un poco..."

* * *

Bulma jadeó, tratando de mantener su respiración estable. Lo miró, con ojos sorprendidos. Por Dios, eso sí que había sido intenso.

Vegeta seguía intentando controlarse.

Aquel impulso maniático lo había llevado a besarla con locura. Y le pedía que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Aunque después del beso que había compartido, estaban algo separados, sus cuerpos volvieron a juntarse para el segundo round.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez?

Vegeta invadió la boca de la mujer, sin importarle ser rudo, mientras la aferraba por las caderas, haciéndola consciente de su excitación.

Aunque Bulma se había prometido no volver a caer en las redes del hombre, que hasta ahora sólo le había provocado problemas, el recordarlo tan cerca de otra mujer la había encolerizado. En sus planes no constaba el frenesí que conllevaría el estar con él.

Esto no era lo correcto, demonios, pero se sentía perfectamente bien...

En un segundo, la mujer recobró consciencia y se alejó rápidamente.

Vegeta gimió de frustración. ¿Ahora qué?

Bulma pareció sumirse en un trance. Luego de buenos segundos, lo miró con cólera.

-"¿Qué crees que haces?"

Vegeta la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-"Te beso. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?"

Ella entrecerró la mirada y aunque su cuerpo suplicaba las manos expertas del hombre, ella supo alejarse con maestría, a pesar de que el acto tuvo que ser soportado por toda su fuerza de voluntad.

El cinismo de Vegeta la mantuvo firme, -"¡Todo está mal!"

-"¿Por qué?" El suspiró, y con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios, dijo –"Te recuerdo que no hace mucho me _suplicabas_ por acostarte conmigo"

Ella lo miró desafiante, aunque no pudo evitar que un rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas.

-"¡Cállate! Eso... e-eso no es c-cierto..." Tartamudeó como pudo, alejando su mirada de la tentación que representaba los labios del hombre –"Yo _nunca_ te supliqué" Y sintiendo más confianza expresó–"Ni tampoco lo haré. **Nunca"**

Vegeta mostró una sonrisa algo macabra, que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le provocó un estremecimiento a lo largo de su columna.

Acercándose hasta donde ella estaba, invadiendo su espacio personal, la tomó de la barbilla y la miró con los ojos cargados de deseo contenido.

-"_Nunca_ digas **nunca**, Bulma. _Nunca_ sabes cuán pronto te tendré _suplicándome_, querida" Y con una mirada que pareció desquebrajarla en migajas, se alejó, en dirección de su habitación.

Cuando lo hubo perdido por completo, y cuando sus piernas cedieron ante el temblequeo que aquella última frase le dejó, cayó sobre el amplio sofá, detrás de ella.

No podía continuar con esto. Vegeta sólo la iba a utilizar. Tal como utilizaba a esas mujeres con las que se acostaba todos los días... y que le pintaban las camisas con sus labiales...

No estaba bien, porque sabía que por más que el deseo estuviera manipulando sus acciones, el corazón también estaría en medio de la apuesta.

Y sabía que si llegaba a ceder, Vegeta no tendría escrúpulos en tomar lo que le quedaba por corazón, y quizás ése sería su fin.

* * *

Había comenzado un nuevo día en la ciudad de Hong Kong y el sol golpeaba directamente contra su cara, levantándola quince minutos antes de lo que había planeado despertarse. Sintiendo fatiga por el intenso y horrible día que había vivido ayer, bostezó.

El sofá en el que dormía era incómodo, y le provocaba dolor de espalda. No tenía ninguna clase de privacidad, y se sentía una perfecta extraña en el departamento de Vegeta.

No faltaba mucho para que se cansara de estar en él. A penas recibiera la comisión de algún caso, planeaba largarse por la misma puerta que había entrado. Lamentablemente, hasta entonces, estaba atrapada, sin fondos, con Vegeta.

En esos pocos minutos que tenía para pensar, decidió que no sería bueno continuar endeudándose con las tarjetas de crédito. Tampoco era bueno dejar sin ninguna clase de fondos a su cuenta bancaria. Necesitaba un departamento y más urgentemente un vehículo.

Sin dedicarse más al pensamiento, que tan sólo la llevaba al recuerdo de cuán feliz era anteriormente.

Casi con furia, se dedicó a vestirse.

Dolía admitir que Yamcha todavía ocupaba parte de sus pensamientos.

Después de algún rato, Vegeta también salió completamente vestido y listo para trabajar, sorprendiéndose de verla a ella también lista.

-"Buenos días" Dijo él, en un tono que no satisfacía para nada a Bulma.

Ella entrecerró la mirada, desconfiada –"¿Qué tienen de buenos?"

Él rió. –"Nada, nada en particular" Y entró en la cocina, a prepararse un café.

Algo se traía entre manos aquel hombre, y aunque la hacía anhelar en expectativa, sentía que no era nada bueno.

...Para ella.

* * *

En medio del desayuno improvisado que Vegeta había preparado, sonó el timbre y él se levantó de la mesa de comedor, para atender.

No muy después regresó, con la misma mujer de ayer. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, y Bulma sintió deseos de borrársela a punta de golpes. ¡Qué confiado!

-"Bulma, te quiero presentar a Chichi Lai, mi prima" Bulma lo miró sorprendido.

¿De verdad había sido su prima? ¿No le había mentido sólo para poder besarla?

-"Chi, esta es Bulma Briefs. Mi esposa" Si Bulma se había sorprendido, la cara de Chichi no podía reflejar más sorpresa si le hubieran dicho que se había sacado la lotería.

La barbilla de la mujer casi golpeaba el piso.

-"Tu, ¿qué?" Preguntó después de varios segundos en los que no había cesado de mirar con escrutinio a Bulma.

Un leve sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de la joven. Vegeta rió y volvió a sentarse en la mesa, para dar un último sorbo a su café.

-"¡Vaya, Chi! Te aconsejo que cierres la boca, de lo contrario las moscas comenzarán a..." Pero Chichi lo interrumpió –"¡Cierra tú la boca! Oh, por Dios. No puede ser..." Miró más incrédula a Bulma, y se acercó lentamente, como si cuando se acercara, Bulma se desvanecería.

-"Ella... es tu esposa"

Bulma volvió a sonrojarse. El título no...

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para librarse de la mirada de la prima de Vegeta, se disculpó con rapidez, y salió para abrir la puerta.

Se encontró con un muchacho, probablemente en sus quince, cargando con un grande y pesado arreglo floral. Rosas. Enormes, bellas y seductoras rosas de todos los colores.

-"¿Bulma Briefs?" Preguntó el chico.

Ella asintió, hipnotizada por las flores. –"Soy yo"

Casi lanzándole el pesado ramo, el muchacho se deshizo de la carga y se fue.

Bulma, totalmente intrigada descansó el ramo sobre la mesita de la sala.

Después de buscar unos segundos por la tarjeta, finalmente la encontró.

Deleitada, leyó lo que ésta contenía.

Bulma se sintió enrojecer. Xinghong era el único responsable de todo esto. Sonrió con calidez. ¿De verdad estaba empecinado en conquistarla?

Sintiéndose malvada, agarró el ramo y lo llevó hasta el comedor, en donde Chichi y Vegeta hablaban, hasta que él se detuvo en seco. Obviamente había visto el ramo, y no le gustaba lo que estaba mirando.

Chichi se sorprendió y rió –"Vaya, Vegeta. Se nota que quieres a Bulma, ¿no?" Más como confidencia hacia Bulma, le dijo –"La única vez que creo que le ha dado flores a alguien, fue a su madre y eso que estaba en el jardín"

Casi instantáneamente, Chichi tomó la tarjeta y leyó en voz alta.

"_Debes estar cansada hoy después de todo lo que hicimos en mi sueño anoche. X"_

Cuando terminó la frase, Chichi se rió –"Ya es hora de irnos, Casanova. Se nos hace tarde y hoy cerramos oficialmente el comité"

Vegeta, que hasta ahora había enmudecido, sólo asintió, para después mascullar –"Anda bajando tú. Enseguida te alcanzo"

Chichi se encogió de hombros, y se despidió de Bulma.

-"Nos vemos, primita. Gusto en conocerte, algún día de estos convenceré a este cabeza hueca para que te presente a la familia como debe ser"

Por primera vez desde que había conocido a la parlanchina prima de Vegeta, sintió ganas de pedirle que no los dejara solos. Pero sus acciones tenían consecuencias.

Y pronto las pagaría.

Vegeta se levantó. Con furia casi irracional, tiró de ella, bruscamente y la estrechó contra la pared detrás de ella, convirtiendo en una prisión sus brazos y su cuerpo, evidenciando su coraje.

Hablándole al oído, siendo lo suficiente claro le preguntó –"¿Quién diablos era ése, Bulma?"

A pesar de estar atrapada, Bulma no se intimidó –"Mi jefe. Pregunta de nuevo en unos días, y quizás te conteste '_mi amante'_"

Vegeta la agarró de los cabellos, creando la suficiente presión, para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-"No mientas. Eres virgen"

Ella sonrió sarcásticamente –"¿Ah sí? ¿Tan seguro estás de eso?"

Él entrecerró su mirada, -"¿Has estado con ese sujeto, Bulma?" Ella decayó su mirada, dando el efecto de culpabilidad en sus ojos. Todo lo que Vegeta necesitaba para volverse completamente loco.

-"¡Contéstame!"

Cuando ella iba a soltar una mentira, para acrecentar su furia, se detuvo. No podía.

-"No"

Vegeta la estrechó más contra su cuerpo duro como el acero –"¿Sigues siendo virgen?"

Bulma no supo si echarse a reír o a llorar –"Eso no es tu asunto"

Fuego se encendió en sus ojos –"¿Ah, no?" Deslizó una de sus fuertes manos sobre uno de sus muslos, que quedaban expuestos por la falda que llevaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que él penetrara su mano hasta la parte interior del mismo, hasta llegar a su feminidad para encontrarse con su ropa interior. Nada de eso evitó que pasara dos dedos, provocando un incendio por cada lugar que tocaba.

La ira que llegó Bulma a sentir, se había evaporado por arte de magia, y lo único que pudo hacer ante la invasión, fue aferrarse a los fuertes hombros de él, puesto que sentía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier segundo.

-"Ah..." Un pequeño gemido se escapó, cuando él profundizó su exploración, evadiendo su prenda íntima, para llegar al fin a tocar el punto de su cuerpo que más atención requería.

Por su parte, a Vegeta se le había olvidado incluso el por qué estaban discutiendo esta vez. Cuando sintió la suavidad de Bulma, se sintió satisfecho. Lo hizo mucho más, cuando humedad arrasó con sus dedos, advirtiéndole que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos estaba más que lista para él.

Acercando su cara a la de la mujer, en un gesto casi predador, recorrió con su lengua el labio inferior de Bulma, para luego tirar de él con los dientes, sin dejar de mover su mano sobre la húmeda intimidad de la mujer.

Estaba tan cálida... pero no ahora. Ahora no era tiempo, no al menos sobre la pared de la cocina.

Muy pronto ella llegaría al clímax, especialmente si tocaba el punto más primitivo en ella. Pero ésa sería toda la diversión que tendrían por el momento, al menos, hasta que llegara la noche.

Justo como lo había pronosticado, la sensual liberación de Bulma llegó, cuando un dedo tocó sin pena su sensibilidad, librando con ella una tormenta de pasión, y pensamientos incoherentes.

Bulma se sintió llegar al cielo, y descender con suavidad, para volver a encontrarse entre los masculinos brazos de su marido. No había podido acallar un grito de placer, cuando Vegeta le dio lo que ella anhelaba.

Ahora, agotada por la fuerza de su orgasmo, se recostó sobre la pared y miró con deseo a Vegeta.

Él sonrió. Ah, ella conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa.

-"¿Te gustó?" Bulma sólo asintió. No podía mentir, no cuando la respuesta era más que obvia.

Vegeta, lentamente la aflojó de su abrazo, pero no la dejó ir del todo.

Mirándola con una promesa en sus ojos, le dijo –"Eso no es nada, cariño. Sabrás lo que es bueno cuando te posea por completo"

Bulma se estremeció, sin ser capaz de pensar en un comentario sagaz, sin ser capaz de mascullar nada.

Él rió guturalmente, -"Mía, Bulma. No lo olvides. Me perteneces, lo quieras aceptar o no" Dándole un último beso, hasta que el aire fuera escaso para ambos, Vegeta se marchó.

Dejándola excitada.

Dejándola con ganas de más.

Pero más que nada, dejándola convencida de una cosa.

Quizás Yamcha había intentado doblegarla a un matrimonio sin corresponderla. Quizás Xinghong intentara convencerla de tener algo con él.

Pero su convicción estaba en que de verdad sentía que pertenecía a Vegeta.

Y ésta noche sólo sucedería lo inevitable.

Él la poseería de todas las formas posibles.

Y ella no se sentía en capacidad de negarle nada.

Continuara ...

* * *

El proxiimo capitulo estara bueno:$ Gracias por su reviews! & hasta luego;D


	11. Apasionados

_Dragon ball z & sus personajes no me pertenecen!. La historia tampoco, es creacion de __**Sakki Chan.**_

"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 11: **"Apasionados"

**Por ****Sakki Chan**

* * *

No había podido sacarse de la cabeza los hechos de la mañana. Eran demasiados como para poder asimilarlos de golpe, y Bulma prefería evitarse una jaqueca pensando en ellos.

Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, ingresó a la oficina de Xing, después de anunciarse con su secretaria. Lo encontró con su celular en la mano, dando la espalda hacia la puerta y el frente hacia la ventana, que ofrecía una maravillosa vista a la costa.

Sin querer interrumpirlo, Bulma se deslizó silenciosa por el piso de roble, registrando su vista por la enorme oficina que pertenecía a su nuevo jefe. Cada espacio tenía un orden perfecto, que a su vez hablaba de la personalidad del ocupante.

Después de algunos minutos, incluso sin percatarse de su presencia, finalizó la conversación telefónica y se volteó. Lo primero que pudo Bulma ver, fue la sorpresa en el rostro, y después le siguió una sonrisa complacida.

-"Bulma. Te esperaba," Puntualizó él, -"¿Otra vez el tráfico pesado te retrasó?"

Bulma se sintió enrojecer cuando recordó que la había retrasado en realidad. Cuando encontró finalmente su voz, murmuró avergonzada.

-"Tuve... problemas" Al ver que aquella poca información no le había satisfecho a Xing, suspiró –"En la cocina".

Él sólo levantó una ceja. –"¿Recibiste mis flores?"

Ella sonrió al acordarse del mensaje que le venía incluido con el arreglo floral. –"Sí. Gracias, son hermosas."

Xing avanzó hacia la puerta que se encontraba de espaldas a la mujer –"Qué bien. Ahora, te enseñaré tu oficina" Y finalizando aquello, sólo salió, esperando a que ella lo siguiera; pero Bulma sólo pudo suspirar temiendo lo peor para las siguientes horas que se le avecinaban.

* * *

Bulma deslizó su mirada con rapidez por su nueva oficina. Era amplia, casi tan grande como la del mismo Xing, y con una amplia ventana que iluminaba la fina decoración del lugar.

Bulma no pudo sino sentirse sobrecogida ante la elegancia del lugar. Esperaba que Xing no le estuviera otorgando un lugar preferencial sobre sus demás colegas, que después le pudieran crear problemas de rivalidades.

Ligeramente incómoda, se volteó, y le dijo –"Esto... esto es demasiado. ¿Estás seguro... que todo esto es para mí?"

Desde la fina alfombra que decoraba el piso, hasta las lámparas de arte moderno, la oficina simplemente era... demasiado.

Xinghong sonrió confiado –"¿Te gusta?"

Bulma se mordió el labio. ¿Era esta una forma para acercarse a ella?

Tuvo que admitirlo, –"Es preciosa"

De repente, Xing parecía más cercano que nunca. ¿Cuándo se había acercado y ella no estaba enterada de su avance?

En un intento desesperado por alejarse del hombre — ¿qué diablos le había hecho Vegeta?— se volteó nuevamente, y enfrentó al paisaje marítimo que le ofrecía el vasto ventanal.

No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando se hubo estremecido ante la respiración del hombre en su cuello. Su aliento caliente le rozaba el cuello y escalofríos invadieron inmediatamente su columna vertebral.

Bulma se tensó cuando sintió la mano de él en su cintura –"Es tuya"

¿Suya, la qué? Ah. Debía ser la oficina.

No podía pensar con claridad. No cuando tenía a su jefe tan cerca... Sin poder hacer nada. Estaba a su merced. Se lo debía, después de tantos años de tratarlo como a un marginal.

Sintió que la pesada y tibia respiración de él recaía sobre su oreja, mientras que su mano se deslizaba peligrosamente hacia su cadera.

'_Contrólate, Bulma. Respira. Inhala, exhala. Ya verás cómo todo esto pronto terminará y...'_

Pero el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, se fue a volar el momento en el que Xinghong tuvo el atrevimiento de besarle el lóbulo de la oreja.

¡Al diablo!

En menos de dos segundos, se sacó de encima la fuerte mano, y se alejó lo más que pudo del hombre. Él pareció sorprendido, y Bulma simplemente se mantuvo firme.

-"No puedes tocarme así, Xinghong. Hay algo que no te he dicho sobre mí" Dijo muy estoica.

Él levantó una ceja, pero guardó silencio.

Bulma tomó aire –"Estoy casada" Y por primera vez Bulma se sintió orgullosa de estarlo

Xinghong frunció el ceño. –"¿Crees que no sabía eso?"

El frágil intento por excusa, se desinfló cual globo recibiera pinchazo. Bulma inmediatamente palideció y sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa.

¡¿QUÉ?!

Sin tener plan b, se forzó a estar a la defensiva.

-"¿Y aún así tratas de seducirme?" Xinghong pareció lucir divertido, pero guardó silencio hasta que dijo su siguiente frase. La misma frase que hizo que Bulma se sintiera acorralada e indefensa.

-"Sólo los tontos persiguen imposibles" Él la miró fijamente, con aquellos mismos ojos que parecían predadores. –"¿Crees que soy un tonto, Bulma?"

Por desgracia, ella era la presa.

* * *

Después de aquel episodio, no había vuelto a ver a Xinghong en lo que restaba de la mañana. Despidiéndose de ella tan misterioso y galante como siempre, la había dejado pensando.

Obviamente, Xinghong se había percatado de que por su marido no albergaba sentimientos profundos. Sabía que se mentiría a sí misma si decía que por Vegeta no sentía nada, pues lo sentía. Sentía deseo, sí, mucho, pero a decir verdad, dudaba que aquella relación con él trascendiera a mayores. Por ahora, Vegeta era simplemente un medio para alejarse de su familia, de toda aquella locura del compromiso, y más que todo, una oportunidad para olvidar a Yamcha.

Honestamente, quería que todo aquello fuera cierto. Que no sintiera nada por Vegeta, nada más aparte de aquel baño de lujuria que se daba cada vez que lo veía.

¿Estaría Xing en lo cierto? ¿Su corazón podía ser capturado todavía? ¿Es que acaso quedaba _algo_ de corazón en ella?

Cuando el timbre del teléfono sonó, Bulma levantó el auricular, deteniendo la bomba que no estaba dispuesta a hacer explotar.

-"Briefs " Su voz profesional sonaba extrañamente un poco más grave que la regular.

Escuchó cómo la suave voz de su nueva secretaria preguntaba con cierta duda –"¿Señorita Briefs?"

Bulma sonrió ante la inexperiencia de su secretaria. Marrón Jinzo era una joven dulce, de gestos y cara afable; alguien con la que seguramente se llevaría a la perfección y podría trabajar con tranquilidad.

-"¿Sí?" Preguntó la aludida, mientras se concentraba en ingresar los datos que faltaban en su ficha de casos, a la base de datos del centro.

-"Hay un cliente que la está esperando"

Bulma frunció el ceño, extrañada. ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si era su primer día!

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó Bulma, después de unos segundos.

-"Zarbon Cenji"

¿Zarbon Cenji? Aquel nombre le sonaba. ¿De dónde lo había...?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la secretaria –"¿Lo hago pasar, señorita?"

Bulma se debatió por dos segundos, pero finalmente se decidió–"Déjalo entrar"

* * *

La fuerte presencia del hombre se sintió el segundo en que dio un primer paso, dentro de la oficina de la abogada Brief. Formalmente vestido, lucía un terno gris que bien combinaba con sus ojos. Su apariencia era fría, lo mismo que los gestos de su rostro. Frío. Calculador.

Bulma lo percibió así, por lo menos.

Pero si la apariencia del hombre le había parecido calculadora, su voz la había dejado helada.

Y fue en ese momento en el que recordó a aquel personaje de hombre, que ahora decía ser su cliente. ¡Pero si este mismo Zarbon, había sido su compañero y el de Yamcha en la preparatoria!

Ella no pudo sonreír al escucharlo –"¿Briefs?"

Él no correspondió el esto, mientras Bulma sólo asentía con una sonrisa –"¿Cenji, eres tú? ¡Vaya si has cambiado!" Bulma le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en la silla frente a ella.

-"Gracias. Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?" Dijo él.

Bulma volvió a asentir. –"Claro. Déjame decirte que no me acordaba de ti por tu nombre. Sabía que te conocía... pero el momento en el que te vi supe que eras tú"

Zarbon esbozó lo que bien podía pasar por mueca, nunca por sonrisa –"Es agradable encontrarte aquí"

-"¿Sigues viviendo en Tokio? ¿Qué haces en Hong Kong?" Interrogó con curiosidad Bulma.

-"Sí. Sigo viviendo en Tokio. Pero tengo un proyecto que requiere toda mi atención, y sucede que me enteré que está en Hong Kong" Después de una pausa, casi queriendo evitar el tema, dijo -"Escuché por las noticias que no te encontraban"

El gesto de Bulma se ensombreció por completo y su sonrisa se borró de inmediato –"Sí, claro. Bien, el tiempo es oro. Dime, ¿qué problema te trae por aquí?"

Zarbon pareció sentirse más tranquilo.-"Quiero demandar a una socia de la que suponía, era mi empresa"

Bulma levantó la ceja –"¿No dices que vives en Japón?"

Zarbon asintió –"Sí. Pero la empresa se encuentra aquí y por lo tanto mi socia también"

Bulma se sintió instantáneamente interesada –"¿Ah sí? Continúa por favor. Cuéntame todo lo sucedido con ella, y qué es lo que exiges"

Él continuó –"Sucede que íbamos a crear la empresa. Ella tendría el cincuenta por ciento de las acciones, y yo el otro cincuenta. Se trata de una empresa de decoración de interiores. La idea fue originalmente mía, pero como yo no sé nada sobre esas cosas, y recordé que la conocía, pensé que sería ideal para el trabajo, pues era eficiente como trabajadora. Pero a ella parecía no gustarle la idea de ser socia mía. Ambos íbamos a conseguir un millón de dólares y aquel formaría parte del capital de la empresa."

Bulma iba rápidamente captando de qué iba todo esto.–"Te dejó afuera, ¿cierto?"

Zarbon asintió –"No sólo afuera. Encontró a otro idiota que le financiara lo que le faltaba para tener el total control de la nueva empresa. Robó mi idea. Además, yo ya había adquirido ciertos materiales, por el valor de cien mil dólares"

Bulma asintió –"Te tendrá que devolver el estimado de los materiales. No garantizo nada más. Ahora, ¿cómo se llama tu socia?"

Zarbon se sintió satisfecho –"¿Tomarás mi caso?"

Bulma asintió –"¿El nombre, por favor?"

-"Akane Miyanoshita"

* * *

Cuando Bulma llegó al departamento, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el exquisito olor que percibió su nariz. Miró su reloj, eran las diez menos cuarto.

Una cosa la llevaba a otra, y el tiempo se le escapó de las manos.

No había esperado esto. Había esperado la quietud y la oscuridad en la que siempre se sumía el departamento de Vegeta.

La sala estaba rodeada de velas, mientras que había un camino de rosas —lucían sospechosamente familiares— que se dirigía hacia el comedor.

Conducida por él, Bulma se llevó la impresión de su vida.

Perfectamente colocada la mesa, con un mantel de bordados exquisitos, y con comida refinadamente decorada, Vegeta la esperaba, pulcramente vestido, con un pantalón caqui y una camisa blanca, que sólo conseguían resaltar aquellos ojos negros, que brillaban por la anticipación del momento.

Bulma se derritió al momento en el que él, recorrió con su mirada cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

Se sintió cálida y a la vez fría. Fría, sin tener su contacto.

¿Cuánto se había esforzado?

Vegeta de verdad podía ser un caballero, si así lo quería.

Ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa, al verlo retirarle la silla, ofreciéndole sentarse.

-"Hola" Susurró él en su oído.

Una corriente eléctrica la rozó, ahí mismo donde sus labios habían entrado en contacto con su piel. ¿Por qué no había sentido lo mismo con Xing?

-"Hola" Su voz había salido trémula. –"¿Qué... qué es todo esto?"

Vegeta le sonrió. Ah, qué bella sonrisa la del hombre.

-"¿Qué prefieres; vino o brandy?"

En medio de su nerviosismo Bulma pudo ver el trasfondo de todo aquel detalle –"¿Intentas embriagarme?"

Él sonrió otra vez, manteniendo aquellos gestos misteriosos, los mismos que nunca había visto en toda su vida. –"¿Qué sucedería si te dijera 'sí'?"

Bulma rió ante su osadía –"Entonces, yo te contestaría que brandy"

* * *

La comida se había desarrollado con normalidad. Si podía obviarse la evidente tensión sexual que cargaba el ambiente. Vegeta no dejaba de mirarla provocativamente, instándola a que ella tomara la iniciativa a algo a lo que ambos obviamente deseaban.

Pero después de todo, era su primera vez. Primero se lanzaría de una torre, antes de parecer desesperada por su toque. Bueno, _quizás_ sí estaba un poco desesperada. Pero, ¿quién estaba más desesperado? ¿No acaso había sido él el que planeó la cena romántica?

Casi con miedo, se levantó de la mesa.

-"Gracias. Esto ha estado encantador" Bostezó. Fingió cansarse –"Ahora debo dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano"

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada. ¿A dónde diablos creía Bulma que iba?

Cuando su plan de salida exitosa del comedor, parecía estar completado, escuchó a Vegeta, decirle con la voz enronquecida–"Bulma, ¿se puede saber a dónde vas?"

Y esa frase la paralizó. Tampoco descontaba el fuerte brazo que ahora sostenía con fuerza su muñeca –"Voy a dormir. Sabes, Vegeta, es de mala educación no escuchar cuando una persona te está habl—,"

Juraba no haber sentido cuando él la había precipitado a su pecho, y mucho menos cuando tomó sus labios sin ninguna delicadeza.

-"Cállate, tonta. ¿No te había advertido que esta noche sería nuestra noche de bodas?"

Bulma se sonrojó –"Sí, pero—," Retrocedió un poco, tratando de mantener sus cabales... oh, Dios. Esto no estaba bien... no estaba bien.

Vegeta la miró apasionadamente. –"¿Estás huyendo, pequeña Bulma?"

Bulma entrecerró su mirada. ¿Era eso un reto?

Casi por impulso, se acercó corriendo hacia él. Aceptando lo innegable. Vegeta y ella iban a tener sexo, sexo bueno y saludable. Sexo duro, de aquel que te hace sudar por horas y horas por las actividades en el dormitorio. Aunque no importaba si era en el comedor. O en la cocina. Lo importante era que debía ser ya.

* * *

Vegeta sintió gran satisfacción cuando Bulma prácticamente se abalanzó a sus brazos, completamente dispuesta a perder su inocencia con él. No dudó ni un segundo en besarla, buscando su lengua con una inusitada ansiedad, incluso para él. Ella era un néctar dulce, y se sentía bien el saber que también sería el primero en explorar aquella sensual cavidad femenina, que ya había tenido el placer de tocar con su mano.

Sus labios eran llenos y ardientes, ya podía imaginarse el resto de su cuerpo. Él saboreó su boca con lentitud y pasión, y ella gimió, mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuero cabelludo de él, aferrándolo incluso más a su boca.

Vegeta no tardó en tomarla por los glúteos, y chocar su pelvis contra la suya, encajando a la perfección ambos cuerpos, buscando el placer máximo.

Siendo parcialmente consciente de hacia dónde se dirigían, la llevó consigo a la habitación, no dejándola de besar ni de acariciar por donde sus manos le permitían.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ella estiró su cuello hacia atrás, dejándole una vista clara a sus pechos. La fricción de sus caderas se hizo casi insoportable, y decidió calmarse antes de que sucediera un accidente. Bulma era como fuego que corría por sus venas, inyectándole más adrenalina a su cuerpo, dejándolo deseoso de más.

Sin poder evitarlo, la tumbó en la amplia cama, dejándola acostada en ella. Su visión era exquisita. Caderas anchas, cintura estrecha y senos del tamaño necesario para ser deseables, como lo era toda ella. Sus ojos estaban nublados debido al deseo y sus cabellos se desparramaron libres sobre la sábana de seda.

Por su parte, en el momento en el que Vegeta se removió la camisa, Bulma tuvo un paisaje ante sus incrédulos ojos. Por supuesto que antes había visto aquel viril y fuerte pecho, pero aquello no significaba que se sentía deseosa cada vez que lo veía.

Los ojos de él demostraban el hambre que le tenía y Bulma no pudo sino sentirse orgullosa de ser mujer y poder disfrutar del hombre que tenía por marido. Tembló al sentirse vulnerable.

Pero la vista de Bulma no descansó ahí, a pesar de estar expuesta a él, su vista continuó bajando, cada vez más hacia esa zona de perfección que se encontraba cerca de sus masculinas caderas. El enorme bulto que se forma en su pantalón hizo que Bulma se sintiera más deseosa de conocer el cuerpo del hombre.

Y para ello, primero debía deshacerse de sus propias prendas. Su blusa hace mucho rato que había perdido un par de botones, y con dedos ligeramente temblorosos debido a la lujuria, se deshizo de ella, dejando expuesto su sostén y su pecho.

Él recorrió con intensa mirada cada acción que ella realizaba, esperando ansioso el momento del que podría disfrutar de todo aquello que le estaba siendo ofrecido. Su masculinidad continuó creciendo hasta casi convertirse en una erección dolorosa. Su urgente deseo era poseerla, convertirla finalmente en suya. Finalizar lo que había iniciado hace tanto tiempo ya. Sin perder más tiempo, y procurando no perder la vista del cuerpo femenino, que ahora ya se despojaba de su falda, buscó en su velador el paquete del anticonceptivo, sin ser más paciente.

Asegurándose dejarlo en el lugar propicio, determinó que ya era tiempo para comenzar a tocarla. No podía soportarlo más.

Casi como un tigre que está a punto de cenar, mantuvo a Bulma firme en su mirada, doblegándola con deseo anticipado, de saber lo que se venía.

Sus manos se deslizaron con suavidad por el vientre plano de ella, hasta tocar cada parte del mismo y ascender peligrosamente a su pecho, acunando uno sobre su sostén, propiciándole caricias, escuchando con deleite los suaves quejidos de la apasionada mujer que hoy compartía su lecho.

Deslizó sus manos sobre su espalda, y encontrando el broche, lo abrió y se deshizo de la prenda que impedía el contacto total hacia el pecho de Bulma.

Rápidamente extrajo la prenda y la envió a volar, descubriendo los firmes pechos de la mujer con la mirada, para luego proporcionarlos con caricias, aumentando la fuerza de las mismas en los pezones, pellizcando, tentando; provocando que la mujer se deshiciera en quejidos de placer.

-"Ah... Vegeta" Gimió en el instante en el que la boca de él tuvo contacto con uno de sus montículos.

Estaba completamente mojada y preparada para él ahora mismo. De hecho, si lo pensaba, había estado excitada desde la mañana.

Completamente febril, decidió suplicar por lo que Vegeta parecía estar dispuesto a dar en cualquier segundo.

-"Vegeta, por favor..."

¿Qué nunca le iba a rogar? ¡Ja! Esa mentira no se la creía ni ella misma.

Pero ya nada importaba. Lo necesitaba en su interior, lo quería ya.

Él interrumpió su apasionado beso al pecho, para sonreír extasiado.

Había llegado el momento. Lo supo después de introducir una mano en el interior de ella y comprobar el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba. Casi con salvajismo, rompió las bragas de la joven, dejándola expuesta a su mirada inquisitiva.

Pero no hubo tiempo para aquello, porque Vegeta mismo se sentía demasiado excitado como para poder soportar otro minuto más.

Colocándose el condón sobre su miembro, Vegeta miró el ardiente rostro de Bulma. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y ella lo miró con decisión.

-"Hazlo ya, Vegeta..."

Él simplemente siguió órdenes, después de encontrar más que aceptación en ella.

Un rugido ronco se escuchó en la habitación, el momento en el que Vegeta comenzó a penetrar en la ajustada feminidad de Bulma. Ah, estaba tan ajustada y caliente...

Un ligero gritito de sorpresa soltó ella, el momento en el que él la invadió, y un ligero dolor la angustió por breves segundos, el instante que Vegeta traspasó la delicada barrera que había sido su inocencia.

Para aliviarla, Vegeta la besó con más pasión que nunca antes, y poco a poco el dolor se transformó en exquisito placer, el mismo segundo en que Vegeta se adentraba por completo en ella, ambos cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Vegeta soltó otro gruñido al sentirse completamente succionado por la cavidad de ella, -"Mía" Sus labios se deslizaron hacia su cuello, mientras la mordía de tal forma que quedaría marcada –"Eres mía, Bulma"

Ella le creyó aquella aseveración cuando ambos alcanzaron la gloria del éxtasis, juntos y completamente sincronizados; como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos para el placer y la satisfacción del otro.

Para Bulma, fue una experiencia increíble. Aunque debido a su inocencia, no tenía con qué compararlo.

Para Vegeta, aquello había sido extraordinario. Incluso si demasiadas mujeres habían estado en el lugar de Bulma, aquello había sido... wow.

Con suavidad, se retiró de ella, pero sin alejarse, la atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándola.

Ella se aferró a su pecho.

Vegeta, sonrió –"¿Qué tal estuvo?"

Bulma lo miró, finalmente el cansancio tomaba parte de ella–"Más o menos. He tenido mejores" Y ambos rieron como amantes que compartían bromas y secretos entre ellos.

Y eso era precisamente lo que eran, amantes, aunque había un contrato y un matrimonio que aseguraban lo contrario.

**Continuara ...**

* * *

JAJA al fiin Lemon:B Vegeta es un fucking tigre xD, graciias por sus comentaariios!, Aaah! & tmb graciias a Aioro qe me presto el apellido de Zarbon xD Te adoroC:

nos vemos a la proxiima*-* chauuc:


	12. Agredidos

_Dragon ball z & sus personajes no me pertenecen!. La historia tampoco, es creacion de __**Sakki Chan.**_

"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 12:** "Agredidos"

**Por Sakki Chan**

* * *

-"Buenos días"

El ambiente estaba tranquilo, y aunque ninguno de los dos había podido dormir —por diferentes razones— igual se sentía la misma tensión que siempre existía cuando ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación.

Ella se sentó con tranquilidad en la mesa del comedor, y simplemente lo observó beberse el cargado café al que sabía que él era adicto.

Él esbozó una de sus raras sonrisas, -"¿Te vas a quedar ahí viéndome o vas a desayunar?"

Ella se sintió flotar por las nubes, rebotando en todas y cada una de ellas hasta alcanzar el mismísimo paraíso.

No pudo sino retribuirle el maravilloso gesto –"No, gracias. No tengo tanto apetito esta mañana"

Él inmediatamente frunció el ceño. –"Estás demasiado delgada. No puedes dejar de comer, especialmente no el desayuno"

Algo en el interior de ella se sintió rebosante de alegría. ¿Él, se preocupaba por ella?

-"¿No crees que ya estoy un poquito crecidita como para decidir si desayuno o no?"

Él la miró intensamente y ella se derritió –"Sí, por supuesto" Y pareció fastidiado por algo, que ella no supo descifrar. Acto seguido, él tomó el diario que tenía cerca, y se dispuso a leer.

Dejándola a ella totalmente intrigada.

Frunció el ceño –"¿Sucede algo, Kurota?" Él la miró.

-"No"

Lunch se sintió como una idiota. Aunque no supo por qué.

* * *

Vegeta se estiró perezosamente, sintiendo la cálida compañía de la mujer que compartía su lecho. El día iba a ser uno fabuloso, según parecía.

Y es que no había otra cosa que lo pusiera en mejor estado de ánimo que haber tenido una larga noche de sexo. Especialmente con la mujer que más se le había escapado de las manos.

Se sentía en su ley. Confesaba nunca haber disfrutado tanto con una mujer. Quizás aquello se debería a que con ninguna mujer en el pasado había tenido otro contacto a parte del acto sexual. Con Bulma había pasado demasiado tiempo hasta que finalmente había caído en la red de seducción que había tejido, especialmente para ella.

Profundamente dormida, con sus cabellos alborotados, las mejillas rosadas y los labios hinchados, Bulma yacía a su lado, completamente inconsciente del mundo que se comenzaba a levantar.

Sin tener ánimos de despertarla, simplemente se quedó acostado a su lado, aferrándola de la cintura en un gesto protector.

Pasaron así algunos minutos, y ya aburrido de esperarla a que se levantara, se decidió a despertarla.

Cuando ya se disponía a hacerlo, una melodía comenzó a sonar en medio de la maraña de la ropa de ambos. Vegeta frunció su ceño. Ésa no era la alarma de su celular.

Levantándose cuidadosamente para no moverla, se encontró con que el bolsillo de la falda de ella, se hallaba un móvil diminuto.

Sin dudar, contestó la llamada.

-"¿Hola?" Escuchó la voz masculina del otro lado de la comunicación.

Sus adentros empezaron a arder de celos. ¿Quién era ése sujeto?

-"¿Quién habla?" Preguntó con voz áspera.

-"Xinghong Zhang, ¿Bulma, eres tú?" Vegeta estudió aquella frase. Este hombre obviamente conocía a su mujer, y tenía el descaro de dirigirse a ella por su nombre y con la suficiente confianza como para llamarla tan temprano en la mañana.

-"No, habla su marido. ¿Usted qué quiere con _mi esposa?_" No sabía por qué, pero había tenido la urgente necesidad de así proclamarlo.

Del otro lado de la línea sólo se oyó una carcajada –"¿Vio mis flores, señor Lai? Enviadas para ella, pero dedicadas para usted"

A Vegeta lo bañó una rabia ciega –"Escúchame bien, maldito idiota, si tú te..."

Volvió a escuchar otra carcajada, que lo interrumpió–"Señor Lai, florido vocabulario. Aunque debo asegurarle una cosa. Quizás Bulma sea _su esposa_, pero ella será _mi mujer_"

Cuando Vegeta iba a mandarlo al mismísimo infierno a punta de insultos, la comunicación murió.

Enmudecido de la rabia, se levantó en dirección del baño y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

* * *

Cuando Bulma se despertó —lo hizo gracias a un fuerte portazo que retumbó por todo el departamento— encontró la cama vacía, pero todavía tibia.

No muchos segundos después se escuchó el sonido de agua corriendo en la ducha.

Con una sonrisa, recordó los eventos de la noche anterior. Habían hecho el amor muchas veces hasta llegar a fatigarse. Por su parte, ella había caído muerta después de disfrutar del tercer orgasmo que había atravesado en esa noche.

Vegeta había sido todo lo que esperaba en un hombre.

Casi impaciente, saltó de la cama para acercarse al baño, pero no pasó mucho eso y escuchó que el sonido del agua había cesado.

Poco después, Vegeta salió con la típica toalla alrededor de su cintura, peinándose casi furiosamente.

Con algo de pudor, ella se cubrió con las sábanas, esperando a que él se acercara.

Pero aquello nunca sucedió.

Casi como si estuviera pintada en la pared, Vegeta la ignoró por completo y simplemente comenzó a sacar ropa del armario, no mucho después empezó a vestirse.

No resignada y tratando de creer que no la había visto, Bulma lo saludó.

-"Buenos días" Él la miró por un instante, su mirada ardiente en furia y Bulma se sintió temblar. ¿Qué había pasado que ella se lo había perdido?

El saludo no fue correspondido.

No dándose por vencida, lo miró seductoramente y utilizando un último recurso para atraerlo a la cama se quitó la sábana, quedando tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Pero Vegeta ni la miró.

Ella comenzó a sentirse irritada, volvió a cubrirse y lo miró herida –"¿Qué diablos te pasa, maldita sea?"

Él detuvo sus movimientos, vistiendo sólo un pantalón negro –"Eres una zorra"

Bulma no pudo recibir mayor sorpresa que ésa. ¿Qué? ¡¿De qué demonios estaba hablando él?!

-"¿Qué?" A penas pudo mascullar.

Él gruñó –"Eres una maldita zorra. ¿Zhang Xinghong te suena?"

Bulma se sintió palidecer. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo Vegeta se había enterado?

Sintió que lágrimas empezaban a formársele en los ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarla, después de haberle entregado todo de ella?

Olvidándose de sus sentimientos, dejó que el coraje guiara sus acciones.

-"¿Qué diablos tiene que ver mi jefe en lo nuestro?"

Vegeta pareció quedarse en blanco. –"¿Tu jefe?" Él rió sin humor –"Y yo todo este tiempo creí que de verdad eras virgen. Qué idiota soy"

Bulma nunca se había sentido tan ofendida. Vegeta seguía metiéndole el dedo en la llaga y dolía, como demonios que dolía.

Una lágrima cristalina se deslizó por su mejilla pero para él pasó completamente desapercibida.

-"De verdad eres un idiota, Vegeta" Ella lo miró entristecida, antes de hacer su gran salida por la puerta del dormitorio –"Y te odio"

* * *

Vegeta se sobrecogió ante la brutalidad de aquella última frase. Bulma había finalizado en su tarea de matar, matar todas aquellas pequeñas ilusiones que se habían armado en su cabeza, después de aquella noche.

Sabía que había sido extremadamente severo en sus acusaciones, pero ella demostraba su culpabilidad en el mismo momento en el que no se defendió. Simplemente lo volvió a atacar, sin siquiera preguntar qué había sucedido. Bulma debía haber hecho algo a sus espaldas.

Terminando de vestirse, Vegeta salió como un bólido del departamento. De verdad no se sentía en capacidad de enfrentarla, no después de sentirse tan herido. Él había creído que en verdad Bulma era diferente de todas las mujeres a las que había conocido. Pero había estado equivocado. Ella no se diferenciaba de todas esas otras mujeres que ya sea lo buscaban por su dinero, o por su apariencia.

Bulma lo había usado de la manera más despreciable posible.

Admitía que era la primera vez que se sentía tan posesivo con una mujer. ¿Quién diablos era ese sujeto, de todos modos?

Cuando el ascensor lo dejó en la planta baja, se percató que era demasiado temprano para ir al trabajo. Sintiéndose fastidiado, se dirigió hacia el parqueadero del edificio que se encontraba en el subsuelo. Descendiendo por las escaleras, el lugar estaba sumido en las tinieblas.

El afable guardián de los vehículos no se encontraba en su puesto usual y a Vegeta se le hizo extraño. Aquel hombre nunca antes se movía de su lugar, mucho menos cuando recién eran las seis y media en la mañana. Divisando su auto —un deportivo negro del año — simplemente se dirigió hacia éste. Quizás el guardia estaba desayunando.

Finalizando este pensamiento, sintió un súbito dolor de cabeza, y tomó nota mental de pasarse por una cafetería.

Sacando las llaves para desactivar la alarma, observó una sombra a su lado derecho. Segundos después, otras dos se sumaron a ésa.

-"¿Vegeta Lai?" Una voz grave preguntó, mientras Vegeta se volteaba.

Pero nunca hubo una respuesta por parte de Vegeta, porque oscuridad tomó posesión de su vista, negándole la visión de sus atacantes. El dolor en su cabeza se intensificó y cuando estiró la mano para tocarse la sien derecha, de lo último que fue consciente fue del intenso rojo que tiñó su mano...

* * *

Poco después de que Vegeta huyera del departamento, Bulma recibió nuevamente la llamada de Xing.

Con coraje y conteniendo las lágrimas, Bulma contestó–"Briefs"

-"¿Bulma?" Preguntó éste dubitativo.

Así que después de todo, Vegeta no mentía–"¿Xing? S-será mejor que t-tengas una _muy _buena e-excusa de por qué me llamas t-tan temprano" No pudiendo controlar el temblor en su voz, Bulma se delató.

-"¿Estás llorando?"

Bulma suplicó que aquel no fuera Xing. Que fuese Vegeta.

-"N-no. Bien, ¿en qué te ayudo?"

Xinghong entendió la indirecta. Inmediatamente procedió–"Quería avisarte que hoy el bufete está cerrado. La mayoría de colegas estamos en un caso importante y hoy es el veredicto final, ya que tú eres nueva, no tienes que asistir. No va a haber atención al público" Suspiró–"Lo sabía desde ayer y se me pasó por alto comunicártelo"

Bulma se sintió más amargada. ¿No iba a haber trabajo que la distanciara de sus problemas? ¡Estupendo!

-"Ah" Simplemente atinó a mascullar.

-"Mañana es horario normal. Te aviso temprano porque voy a estar ocupado en la corte, eso era todo"

Bulma asintió, sonaba perfectamente racional –"Está bien. Supongo que nos vemos mañana" Sin darle tiempo a despedirse, cortó la llamada.

Vegeta era un hombre. Yamcha era un hombre. Xinghong, por desgracia, también era hombre.

En esa mañana, todos los hombres eran objeto de desconfianza para Bulma Briefs, así de sencillo. Dos ya habían probado que no valía la pena estimarlos, y sólo habían sabido defraudarla. ¿Cuánto faltaría para que el tercero también hiciera de las suyas?

* * *

Yamcha presionó el botón número diez en el ascensor del hotel en el que Zarbon se estaba hospedando. Según lo que parecía éste ya había puesto en marcha la fase número uno de su plan.

Continuó por el pasillo en el que había varias puertas, hasta que finalmente llegó a la número 100. Sin tocar, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Zarbon, sentado frente a un escritorio luciendo tan frío como siempre.

-"Buenos días" Yamcha mostró una calculada sonrisa–"¿Tan pronto trabajando?"

Zarbon asintió sin inmutarse –"Es necesario si queremos que todo vaya de acuerdo al plan"

Yamcha se sentó cómodamente en un sofá cercano–"¿Bulma primero, eh?"

El otro se encogió de hombros –"No tengo preferencia por ninguna de las dos. ¿Quisieras que Aikasa fuera primero?"

Yamcha asintió –"Esa estúpida es una maldita entrometida. No deja de joderme, estoy harto de ella"

Zarbon comprendió –"Está bien. Aunque deberé decirte que ya moví las primeras piezas con Briefs" Yamcha rió –"¿En serio?"

Zarbon lo miró con una sonrisa –"Sí. De repente recordé algo sobre Akane que quizás la pueda distraer durante un tiempo hasta que nos deshagamos de Aikasa"

Yamcha comprendió por qué amaba a este hombre. Ambos congeniaban demasiado bien y tenían la misma mente maquiavélica. Lamentablemente para Zarbon, no era consciente que Yamcha era mucho más macabro que él.

* * *

Eustacio Briefs se sumió en sus cavilaciones. Sabía que sus deseos eran órdenes para las personas que lo rodeaban, mucho más para sus empleados. El grupo selecto de hombres que estaban destinados a su protección, como tantas otras veces anteriores, habían sido encargados de enviar un mensaje. Nunca antes se había sentido culpable o satisfecho por aquellas circunstancias, pero en esta ocasión, se sentía particularmente complacido de saber que sus hombres se harían cargo de hacerle llegar su mensajito al dicho esposo de su hija.

Sentía lástima por aquel hombre. Después de todo, había cometido sólo un error. Pero uno muy grave. Nadie se metía con él, mucho menos con su familia.

Y aquel que tenía la osadía de hacerlo, no merecía sino la muerte. Pero primero iba el dolor.

* * *

Vegeta se retorció, mientras más golpes le eran asestados en su abdomen. Más sangre emanó de su boca y gimió con la llegada del dolor. Casi hubiera deseado no haber recobrado la consciencia, pero lo había hecho, para encontrarse rodeado por un grupo de cinco musculosos hombres, que se habían asegurado de mantenerlo callado y completamente indefenso.

Sintiéndose patético, recibió más golpes, aceptando así la derrota. Su camisa estaba bañada en rojo. Nadie podría sobrevivir con tanta sangre perdida, ¿no?

No estando completamente impedido, intentó defenderse usando sus puños, pero fue inútil.

Cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza, sus agresores se detuvieron. Sin poder distinguir sus rostros, Vegeta escuchó las palabras que le fueron susurradas en medio de su dolor.

-"Si no quieres morir, aléjate de ella. Esto fue un ensayo, la próxima será la función"

Vegeta perdió el conocimiento otra vez.

* * *

Roshi regresó a su puesto de guardia en el hotel, después de haberse tomado un café temprano en la mañana. Ése era el momento oportuno para hacerlo, puesto que los dueños de los coches aún no se levantaban y nadie requería su presencia en aquel momento.

Pero notó ciertas cosas que no estaban como él las había dejado.

En primer lugar, las cámaras de seguridad estaban desactivadas, y las luces del aparcamiento estaban encendidas.

Avanzó con cautela, empuñando su arma —la misma a la que nunca antes había tenido necesidad de recurrir—.Recorrió sigiloso todo el lugar, hasta encontrarse con un cuerpo recostado en el piso.

Temiendo lo peor, rápidamente se dirigió hacia éste, y lo identificó como Vegeta Lai, el dueño de uno de los departamentos del edificio.

Tomándole el pulso, verificó con tranquilidad que éste era estable. La respiración del joven era dificultosa y se encontraba desmayado. Obviamente alguien había decidido darle una lección, y diablos se le había pasado la mano.

Más calmado, porque el joven aunque estaba lleno de manchas de sangre, no demostraba tener alguna hemorragia, intentó despertarlo.

-"Joven Lai"

El aludido inmediatamente se despertó, alerta a su alrededor.

-"¡Suélteme!" Gritó, algo paranoico .Roshi sólo comprendió cómo debía sentirse.

-"Por favor, tranquilícese. Soy Roshi, el guardián del aparcamiento" Y le tendió la mano, ayudándole a incorporarse. –"Parece que usted ha sido asaltado"

Vegeta se tomó tiempo para comprender lo que el anciano le decía.

Asintió –"¿Ha visto usted a alguien?" Murmuró, tocándose la cabeza, que lentamente parecía cesar en su agonía.

El anciano negó -"No. Lo he encontrado aquí. ¿Cree que pueda caminar? Esas heridas no se ven tan bien"

Vegeta evaluó su estado. Realmente no estaba tan lastimado como para sentirse incapacitado para andar por sí mismo. Con lentitud, consiguió ponerse de pie.

Roshi lo llevó del brazo, a pesar de su resistencia a andar solo.

El camino hacia su departamento se le hizo eterno, especialmente cuando miradas horrorizadas lo observaban y preguntaban si se encontraba bien.

Roshi, intentando evitar respuestas, se internó en una conversación con él, mientras el ascensor subía hasta su piso.

-"¿Tiene a alguien quien le cure las heridas?"

Vegeta pudo haber reído ahí mismo. ¿Bulma? ¿Curarle las heridas? Si había algo que esa mujer quisiera hacerle con las heridas era abrírselas más.

Pero para otorgarle algo de calma al anciano, simplemente asintió–"Sí. Mi esposa está en el departamento"

Aunque Roshi pareció sorprendido, guardó silencio.

* * *

Bulma se paseó por el departamento, sin tener nada que hacer. Memorias la atormentaban y más se recriminaba el haber cedido ante un hombre completamente insensible y bruto.

Después de ducharse y vestirse con una sencilla bata —por desgracia era casi transparente— encendió el televisor, con la expectativa de encontrar algún programa lo suficientemente interesante como para desviar sus pensamientos del funeral de Vegeta.

Cuando la puerta principal se abrió, puso sus sentidos en alerta. Vegeta hace media hora que había salido como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Sería acaso una de sus mujeres? O peor aún, ¿sería alguien de su familia?

Curiosa al escuchar pasos, salió de la sala y se encontró en el vestíbulo.

Su espíritu se cayó al piso al encontrarse con un anciano que no reparaba en ella ni en su vergonzosa vestimenta, sino en quien lo acompañaba.

Bulma tuvo que reprimir un grito. ¡Vegeta!

-"¡Oh, Dios!" Olvidándose de su enojo, de cuán dolida estaba, corrió a recibirlo.

Vegeta la miró de pies a cabeza, como si no pudiera creerla. Pero eso a ella no le importó. Lo más importante era él... él y lo que le había pasado.

Abrazándolo con suavidad, se sintió cálida. Lágrimas quisieron formarse en sus ojos, pero ella intentó evitarlo.

-"¿Qué te ha pasado, Vegeta?" Preguntó con suavidad.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, se vio interrumpido por la voz del anciano.

-"Eh. Disculpe, señor Lai, pero me retiro. Creo que ya se encuentra en buenas manos" Y se marchó dejándolos a ambos sorprendidos.

Bulma lo condujo con sutileza hacia un sofá de la sala, mientras corría por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Dejando por un momento a Vegeta completamente solo intentando entenderla. Sabiendo que era demasiado para su atormentada cabeza, decidió evaluarse sus heridas.

Apartando la dolorida cabeza, sus brazos tenían algunas contusiones, mientras que en su pecho ya comenzaban a formarse cardenales debido a los golpes. Le dolía el labio inferior y debido al sabor, seguramente se lo habían roto. En las piernas casi no había recibido daños y agradecía a Dios que ningún dolor indicara fractura.

Bulma no tardó en llegar con el botiquín.

-"Quítate la camisa" Ordenó ella, colocándose guantes.

Él no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa cuando ella sonó tan profesional.

Sin discutir, se la quitó, dejando expuesto su pecho y abdomen.

Ella tomó una gasa y la bañó en desinfectante–"¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres un analgésico?"

Vegeta negó. –"Me duele más la cabeza"

Ella asintió, observando las heridas –"¿Quién te hizo esto, Vegeta?"

Él la miró con intensidad. Bien sabía que eran los matones de su padre; pero no quería agrandar la distancia que ya existía entre ellos.

-"No los conozco" Ella entrecerró la mirada. –"Está bien, no tienes por qué decírmelo si no quieres"

Con cuidado, se acercó a él e inclinándose, comenzó a curar las heridas y limpiar la sangre que lo cubría.

Preocupada en su labor, no se percató que le estaba ofreciendo una muy buena vista hacia su escote y que él no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Recordando con deleite el cuerpo de la mujer que ahora se encontraba en frente de él, se arrepintió de haberle insultado. Ella había sido pura hasta que su mano la había tocado y ése era un placer que ni él mismo podría quitarse. Ella no tenía la culpa de que sus irracionales celos lo cegaran.

Cerró los ojos para no cometer una locura.

-"¿Te duele?" Volvió a preguntarle ella en una voz ronca, que sólo impulsó pensamientos que en su estado no debían darse.

-"Sí" Pero no precisamente donde ella creía. El ver la piel de sus pechos expuesta, había sido suficiente para excitarlo y desear que el suceso de la noche previa volviera a repetirse.

-"¿De verdad?" La gasa usada fue reemplazada por otra, mientras que los suaves masajes iban ascendiendo por su cuello, hasta llegar a una mejilla.

Su oreja recibió el impacto de la fría gasa, provocándole un estremecimiento. La respiración de ella le siguió al estímulo. El aroma de ella no tardó en invadir sus sentidos... ah, esto era tan difícil.

Mantener el control se le estaba haciendo duro, especialmente cuando la limpieza llegó hasta su labio.

-"Mmm..." Gimió sin poder evitarlo, y abriendo sus ojos se encontró con los azules de la mujer que había sido su amante.

Sin querer evitarlo, la tomó de una mano y la forzó a sentarse en su regazo. Ella lució sorprendida, casi pasmada. Pero él aprovechó aquel momento para propinarle un beso que la dejara aún más helada.

Su lengua invasora la obligó a abrir los labios, y ella no tardó mucho en retribuirle el gesto. Le pasó las manos por la nuca, aferrando el cuerpo femenino contra su pecho, mientras palpaba con rudeza la suave piel de su espalda.

Escuchó el débil gemido de ella y aquello lo catapultó a llevar las cosas con más rapidez de lo esperado. Hábilmente le soltó los tirantes de la escueta bata que llevaba, para sacarle el sostén por las mismas. Sus pechos quedaron expuestos en su máxima gloria y a plena luz del día.

Vegeta no dudo en soltar la dulce boca de ella, para dedicarse a besar un delicado pecho, que aún permanecía hinchado debido a todo el tratamiento que había recibido ayer.

Esta vez un gemido ronco se escapó de ella, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, y a Vegeta aquello sonó como música para sus oídos. Obligándola a desvestirse por completo, contempló el hermoso cuerpo desnudo por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a capturar su boca, para comenzar a levantarse juntos.

Vegeta no supo ni qué le había estado doliendo hasta el momento.

Sólo buscó la pared más cercana, tal y como su instinto animal le exigía, se bajó los pantalones y aferrándola en contra del muro, la poseyó con salvajismo, escuchando sus gemidos en el oído y sintiendo que su calidez lo rodeaba en toda su extensión.

La penetró una y otra vez, con fuerza brutal e inusitada, tal y como lo había deseado hacer desde que la conoció.

-"Vegeta..." Gruñó ella, completamente apasionada.

A él se le escapó una frase que no había esperado jamás decirle a una mujer –"Perdóname, mi amor"

En ese mismo momento ella cruzó sus piernas detrás de él y la penetración fue más profunda que nunca antes, multiplicando por mil el placer de ambos.

Ella lo besó en los labios, mientras que él se apoyaba con sus manos en la pared, ganando fuerzas para satisfacerla.

-"Ah, eres un idiota" Dijo ella, casi alcanzando su orgasmo.

Él rió con suavidad y la penetró una última vez, antes que ambos alcanzaran el cielo.

Vegeta supo en ese momento, que no importase cuántas palizas recibiera por disfrutar de esta mujer, de su cuerpo y de su espíritu, él las aceptaría con gusto. Porque ella valía la pena arriesgarse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Porque ella era suya y aunque todo y todos se opusieran a ello, ella le pertenecía.


	13. Traicionados

_Dragon ball z & sus personajes no me pertenecen!. La historia tampoco, es creación de __**Sakki Chan.**_

"Bajo Contrato"

**Capítulo 13: **"Traicionados"

**Por Sakki Chan**

* * *

Bostezando, Bulma se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe. La secretaria de Xinghong no se encontraba en su sitio, pero eso no impidió que ella se dispusiera a entrar en la oficina. No hace mucho, Xing le había llamado para que asistiera a su oficina. Tocando la puerta un par de veces, recibió la sobria respuesta por parte de él.

-"Adelante"

No fue sorpresa para ella, el encontrárselo trabajando, pese que apenas eran las siete de la mañana. Parecía que trabajar ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo y no por nada tenía su propio bufete, aunque contaba con casi la misma edad de ella.

Xinghong seguramente reunía las cualidades que ella no. Por ejemplo, el levantarse temprano nunca había formado parte en la lista de sus actividades favoritas, pero ahora se le estaba complicando un poco la tarea. Vegeta no ayudaba demasiado, y aunque ayer habían holgazaneado todo el día, Bulma sentía que no quería separarse de su lado, especialmente no después de todas las heridas que había padecido éste.

Con gran, gran esfuerzo, se había obligado a dejarlo durmiendo; sin advertirle para nada que tenía que trabajar hoy.

-"Buenos días, Xing. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?" Siendo esquiva, pero no demasiado, Bulma se forzó a mantener distancias con Xing. Ya Vegeta había manifestado su aversión a la cercana relación laboral que tenía con él, y cuando las cosas se habían estabilizado un poco más con Vegeta, sencillamente no quería arriesgarse a perder el poco progreso que habían hecho.

Xinghong, que hasta el momento había continuado enfrascado en la lectura de algún documento en su computadora, renunció a la labor el mismo instante de oír la voz de Bulma.

Con ojos perspicaces, no pasó inadvertido para él, las leves ojeras que hacían acto de presencia en la cara de la joven. Levantando una ceja, respondió al saludo, invitándola a tomar asiento con un gesto de su mano.

-"Buenos días,Bulma. ¿Lista para conocer el horario de actividades de la semana?"

Bulma retuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos. ¡Qué excusa tan pobre para una reunión! ¿No podía ser más creativo? Aunque se abstuvo de decirle sus pensamientos, resolvió asentir mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas dispuestas en frente del escritorio de Xing.

-"Bien" Xinghong se dirigió otra vez a la computadora, rápidamente consultando el archivo que contenía el calendario –"Tenemos una semana algo ajetreada. Por ejemplo, hoy estás hasta el tope. Cosas sencillas, nada complicado todavía. La única prioridad que tienes es atender a ese cliente tuyo... me parece que su nombre es... ¿Zarbon Cenji?"

Bulma suspiró –"Casi lo olvido. Hoy tengo cita con él, ¿no? Se supone que debo ir a pegarle una pequeña visita a su ex asociada."

Xinghong la miró otra vez. –"Te sugiero que reúnas el testimonio de tu cliente sobre los hechos y luego, con ese dato vayas a ver a su ex. Nunca es bueno un enfrentamiento entre ellos. Sólo notifícale que tu cliente está tomando acciones contra ella en una demanda." Con gesto más relajado, expresó –"Intimídala, pero no demasiado. Asústala pero no la espantes. Hazla creer que tu demanda es ridícula, y si puedes, engáñala aparentando que eres estúpida."

Bulma sonrió malévola. –"¿Y eso me asegurará la victoria?"

Xinghong asintió –"Está comprobado. No tratará de conseguir un buen abogado, no al menos un experto en la materia. Todo eso, influye aunque no lo creas."

Bulma se levantó –"Bueno, Xing. ¿Algo más que quieras discutir sobre mis casos?"

Xing negó –"No, sólo quería darte algunos tips. Aunque claro, tú no los necesitas."

Ella se encogió de hombros –"Gracias por los consejos, de todos modos."

Cuando ella llegó a la puerta le dijo con descaro–"Cualquiera diría que eres mi secretario, Xinghong"

Él se rió –"¿Lo dices por el horario?"

Ella asintió –"La próxima vez que quieras verme, simplemente dilo y déjame a mí la libertad para decidirlo" Poniéndose seria, para que no malinterpretara sus palabras, le dijo –"Otra sugerencia. No es bueno quitarle el trabajo a gente inocente, Xing. ¿Qué haré ahora con mi secretaria?"

Xing volvió a reírse, -"Ya vete antes de que empieces a refutarme más cosas"

* * *

Sintiéndose más relajada, y comprobando que ese pequeño encuentro con Xing sólo le había quitado diez minutos de su tiempo. Era cierto que se había olvidado de la cita de hoy tanto con Zarbon como con Akane Miyanoshita.

Se dirigió hacia su propia oficina, percatándose que Marron, su secretaria, acababa de llegar.

-"Buenos días, señorita Briefs" Al recibir el saludo de Marron, algo dentro de ella se agitó. Nunca antes se había sentido consciente de ello, no al menos totalmente.

La señorita Briefs ya no existía. Ahora, en vez de ella, había una señora Lai. Sonaba extraño incluso para sus propios oídos, así que decidió que lo mejor era no comentar nada al respecto, mucho menos corregir el error de la joven.

-"Buenos días, Marron" Contestó, tratando de no mostrar en el exterior la batalla que se estaba debatiendo ahora mismo. Intentando olvidarse de aquel fugaz pero incómodo pensamiento, preguntó a la secretaria. –"Marron, ¿el señor Cenji ha confirmado su cita?"

Inmediatamente la joven se dirigió a la agenda, para buscar el día y el apellido Cenji.

Bulma la vio asentir –"Sí, señorita. Va a venir temprano. Pidió la cita de las ocho," La vio decir con disgusto.

Bulma frunció el ceño al ver que la tan amable Marron—alguien en quien se podía confiar con demasiada rapidez y que era de agrado de todo el mundo— se sintiera inquieta con respecto a algún cliente.

-"¿Sucede algo con el señor, Marron?"

La muchacha se mordió el labio casi imperceptiblemente, pero no para el ojo experto de Bulma–"Es que..." Debatiéndose entre contarle o no, Marron pasó varios segundos.

-"¡Vamos Marron! No voy a morderte" Insistió Bulma.

Marron suspiró –"Al momento en que llamé al señor Cenji fue algo... descortés. Eso es todo,"

Bulma acentuó más su frustración –"¿Quieres decir que te insultó?"

La joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –"¡Oh, no! No, señorita. Simplemente se portó un poco _cortante_. Yo creo que lo atrapé en un mal momento, por supuesto"

Sintiéndose relativamente más aliviada, Bulma asintió–"Por favor, Marron. Si sucede algo con el señor Cenji, no dudes en discutirlo conmigo"

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la joven, Bulma entró en su oficina.

La semilla de la desconfianza ya había sido sembrada en Bulma. A decir verdad, no se podía decir que conociera demasiado bien a Zarbon, cuando en realidad con quien mejor éste se había llevado era con Yamcha, si es que en verdad los había visto juntos.

Sin querer retornar sus cavilaciones al punto muerto que era Yamcha, se dedicó a preparar el material que llevaría a más tarde a la empresa de Akane Miyanoshita.

* * *

Cuando la luz del sol se proyectó sobre la ventana abierta de su habitación, pegándole directamente en la cara; Vegeta decidió que por el bien de su vista, era mejor levantarse.

Rápidamente, recordó lo sucedido ayer y sonrió débilmente. Bulma poco a poco aceptaba con mayor facilidad sus caricias. Se podía decir que estaban haciendo un buen avance y aquello lo satisfacía más de lo que podía admitir.

Se podía decir que había actuado como un completo maniático ante las provocaciones de aquel sujeto que todavía ni conocía. Ah, pero de aquel maldito sabría más que su nombre y no descansaría hasta vengarse. Porque si no hubiera pedido perdón a Bulma, seguramente se hubiera abierto una herida, que no se sentía tan seguro de poder cicatrizar.

Dirigiéndose al baño, ya completamente seguro que se hallaba solo en el departamento, continuó pensando. Pero sus pensamientos se desviaron inmediatamente a lo dolorido de su cuerpo y a los otros no tan agradables sucesos que también habían ocurrido.

El verse al espejo le comprobó que se veía tan mal como se sentía. Era increíble creer cuán fácil había caído en la trampa, que estaba seguro que esos tipos habían tejido.

Nunca se levantaba tan temprano. Pero aquellos hombres ya habían estado esperándole ahí, listos para atacarlo. Eso significaba que le vigilaban y muy de cerca. Hasta el momento, no había tenido mayor oportunidad de estudiar aquella amenaza que le habían pronunciado. Ahora, no le quedaba ninguna duda de que Eustacio Briefs había sido el autor intelectual del asalto.

¿Alejarse de Bulma? Ja, eso no podría hacerlo aún así quisiera. Obviamente, al papito de la niña no le había caído para nada bien; especialmente no después de partirle la cara al hermano.

Pero, ¿en realidad le había quedado otra opción? Aquel hombre había atacado por igual, no era ninguna víctima. No es como si él le hubiera tendido una trampa —tal como a él se lo había hecho—, había sido un encontrón casual en el que ambos habían participado activamente y de eso, hasta Bulma había sido testigo.

Eran cobardes. Unos malditos cobardes. Ahora entendía a la perfección a Bulma. Tanto su padre como su hermano seguramente se creían dueños hasta del aire que respiraban y que estaba a su alrededor. No por nada no habían tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes.

Pero la pérdida de ellos, definitivamente era su ganancia. Bulma había caído en sus manos debido a toda ésa serie de circunstancias y podía conceder que se sentía bastante bien a su lado, mucho más de lo que se había sentido con alguna mujer.

Si había algo que aún podía ruborizar —si a eso se le podía llamar rubor— a Vegeta, era definitivamente acordarse de las 'dulces' palabras que le había dirigido a ella, en el calor de la pasión. 'Amor' y 'perdóname' nunca antes habían sido pronunciadas por él, no al menos juntas y formando una misma oración.

Está bien, está bien. Definitivamente sentía algo más por aquella hechicera que simple atracción y 'por sentirse bien'. Había algo en ella, que lo obligaba a esperar más, a desear más, a poseer más. Entrando a la ducha, decidió averiguar qué tenía Bulma Briefs que había roto su fachada de mujeriego empedernido, y que le dejaba desnuda el alma, lista para cualquier roce que ella estuviera dispuesta a propinarle.

* * *

Hábilmente, Bulma repasó la lista de clientes que Xinghong le había dejado a su cargo. Frunció su ceño. ¿De verdad creía que podría con veinticinco casos al mismo tiempo? ¡Ella era humana, por Dios bendito!

Cuando se disponía a levantar el teléfono, para dejarle bien en claro algunas cosas a su jefe, el mencionado aparato comenzó a sonar.

Con impaciencia, habló –"Briefs"

La voz de su secretaria fue lo siguiente que escuchó.–"Señorita, la cita de las ocho ha llegado. ¿Le hago pasar?"

El tono áspero con el que Marron se había referido, le recordó precisamente a quién se refería y por qué había sido tan evasiva sobre ello.

-"Dime '_perfecto_' si se ha comportado mal contigo hoy también" Murmuró Bulma, seria.

-"Perfecto" Y con eso la secretaria finalizando la comunicación.

Con sus sentidos en alerta, pero mostrándose visiblemente cordial, Bulma recibió a Zarbon. Un Zarbon, que al parecer sólo se reservaba su glacial sonrisa exclusivamente para ella.

-"Buenos días" Se escuchó a sí misma mascullar, fingiendo inconsciencia sobre los malos modales de Zarbon ante Marron.

-"Buenos días, Bulma" Vestido formal, como siempre lo había visto, Zarbon mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar cómo le estaban yendo las cosas, Bulma fue directo al grano.

-"Hoy anunciaré la demanda a tu ex asociada, para ver si desea negociar o llegar a algún acuerdo antes de llevarlo todo a la corte." Puntualizó ella, cuando estuvo completamente segura de la atención del hombre, prosiguió –"Quiero detalles Zarbon. Todo lo que me puedas decir sobre Akane Miyanoshita y su empresa."

Zarbon asintió, tan reservado como siempre –"Akane Miyanoshita es una mujer con poco cerebro, pero el suficiente como para realizar actos bajos. Por lo general, se apoya en múltiples hombres que caen en su red de mentiras y engaños, para que le proporcionen las cosas que necesita a cambio de unos cuantos favores,"

Bulma levantó una ceja –"¿Una oportunista, dices?"

Zarbon pronunció su disgusto, pero igual asintió. –"Sí"

La abogada no se sintió satisfecha. –"¿Por qué te asociaste con ella, sabiendo que era alguien tan baja?"

Zarbon frunció su ceño. –"En ese tiempo no lo sabía,"

Bulma rodó sus ojos –"No me digas. Tú eras uno de esos hombres, ¿cierto? Disculpa Zarbon, pero si lo único que quieres es desquitarte, por favor avísame ahora. Si todo este asunto se trata simplemente de una venganza, debes dejar que yo lo sepa"

Zarbon se cruzó de brazos –"Esto va más allá de una venganza, Bulma. Y no, nunca fue en realidad mi amante o algo por el estilo. Éramos simplemente socios. Ni siquiera amigos llegamos a ser, con eso te digo todo"

Bulma se apoyó en su asiento –"¿Más allá de una venganza? ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?"

Él respondió después de unos segundos –"Es sencillo. Quiero venganza porque esa ridícula pudo verme la cara de tonto. Pero también quiero mi parte del pastel, ¿comprendes, Bulma?"

Sin hacerle saber que la parte del pastel que pedía, era una mera quimera, Bulma se tragó sus comentarios; los mismos que seguramente harían que perdiera a Zarbon Cenji como cliente.

Por eso, contestó con rapidez inusitada –"Claro, claro. Una buena parte, ¿no?"

Zarbon asintió –"El resto ya lo sabes todo,"

-"Sí, por supuesto." Ella suspiró –"Mira, Zarbon. Seré honesta contigo. Una vez ya te había dicho que era probable que no consiguiéramos demasiado, pero el dinero de los materiales que invertiste te debe ser reembolsado." Se aclaró la garganta –"Bueno, estuve revisando los documentos y... honestamente, no creo que hayan las suficientes pruebas que respalden tu testimonio"

Zarbon frunció el entrecejo –"¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?"

Bulma entrecerró la mirada –"No, nunca he dicho eso. Yo te creo, ¿no? De lo contrario no hubiera aceptado tu caso. Simplemente estoy avisándote que existe una probabilidad de que perdamos el caso por falta de pruebas. Eso es todo"

Zarbon pareció analizar la situación, pero a Bulma no le convenía que él se echase para atrás.

-"Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si dices que la mujer no tiene demasiado ingenio, es probable que no presente las suficientes pruebas."

Zarbon negó –"No, no creo que ella tampoco tenga pruebas. Es decir, se habrá deshecho de todas ¿no?" Se rió sin humor, -"Después de todo, cada una de esas malditas pruebas solamente muestran lo que nos es obvio. Yo también soy dueño de la empresa"

Bulma se apresuró a darle la razón. No era un buen indicio perder el primer cliente. No cuando se pertenecía a un bufete. Si ella hubiera tenido una oficina independiente, no se habría molestado en perder su tiempo, pero las cosas definitivamente cambiaban cuando se tenía a alguien que la supervisaba.

-"Bueno, creo que hemos concluido, Zarbon. Esta tarde notificaré de tu acción en contra a la señorita Miyanoshita. Si tenemos suerte, ofrecerá una buena suma por evitarse la molestia de entrar en la corte"

Zarbon pareció sentirse más calmado en cuanto esas frases dejaron los labios de Bulma.

-"Gusto en verte, Bulma"

Sintiendo que la tensión en sus hombros disminuía a cada paso que daba Zarbon, para alejarse, Bulmase permitió relajarse un poco.

Zarbon actuaba con hostilidad, eso, hasta un invidente podría verlo. Lo que en realidad Bulma se preguntaba, era hasta cuándo podría hacer la vista gorda sobre la lista de libertades por parte de Cenji.

Si la situación continuaba igual, o peor, su paciencia sería probada hasta concluir que ya no lo soportaba más.

Algo más aliviada, sabiendo que no tendría que encontrarse precisamente con él siquiera hasta dentro de un par de semanas, se dedicó a repasar el discurso y las mentirillas que tendría que pronunciarle ahora a Akane Miyanoshita.

* * *

Lunch ingresó al despacho de Eustacio Briefs. Él, como siempre, se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, pero estaba comunicándose con alguien por teléfono. Sin ser vista, se deslizó en la oficina; esperando a que Briefs sintiera su presencia.

Pero él estaba demasiado sumido en su conversación.

Lunch simplemente observó la espalda del hombre mayor tensarse. Hasta ahora no le había escuchado decir nada, y por eso el grito que profirió la tomó por sorpresa.

-"¡No!" Lo escuchó decir –"¡No lo quiero inmediatamente muerto! Tiene que ser lento, muy lento..."

Lunch se cubrió los labios para no gemir en horror. ¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando Eustacio?

-"Sí. Así es, ahora estás entendiendo mi punto. Lo quiero muerto para fin de mes, sin excusas"

Lunch se sintió escandalizada. Faltaban tres semanas para que acabara el mes.

Pero aquello fue lo menos importante. ¿De quién se estaba refiriendo? ¿A quién Eustacio quería muerto?

Con cautela, decidió salir tan sigilosa como había entrado.

* * *

El sonido de un portazo avivó sus sentidos. Los pasos furiosos, y las palabrotas pronunciadas, le quitó la duda, definitivamente era Zarbon.

Yamcha se volteó, con una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios. Sin esperar a que fuera Zarbon el que iniciara la conversación, e intentando contener la risa, habló.

-"¿Qué tal te fue?" Como si la pregunta fuera casual, Yamcha la dirigió, bien sabiendo a retahíla de quejas que venían gratis con la respuesta.

-"Maldita sea, Bulma empieza a hacer preguntas, Yamcha. No sé hasta cuándo podré contestarlas todas sin tener que evadirlas"

Yamcha se dedicó a escuchar con atención.

Si era verdad lo que Zarbon estaba diciéndole, Bulma no tardaría en sospechar algo.

Cruzándose de brazos, se limitó a observar el show, preparándose para su gran entrada.

-"No importa, Zarbon. Hemos conseguido lo que queríamos, ¿no? ¿Dejaste el sobre?"

Zarbon, aún molesto sólo gruñó la respuesta–"Sí, sí."

Perfecto. Fase 1 del plan A ya había sido ejecutado.

* * *

Bulma entró a la pequeña oficina, y su mirada rápidamente recayó sobre la pequeña mujer detrás del escritorio. El cabello rubio a ella le había sentado mal, pero a esta mujer le quedaba a la perfección, afinando sus rasgos. Tal vez eso sería el factor decisivo para que Akane Miyanoshita le cayera instantáneamente mal.

O quizás sería la mueca de desprecio que le había dirigido a penas había entrado en el cuchitril que decía ser oficina.

Alguna de las dos cosas debía ser.

-"Buenos días," Saludó Bulma con voz imparcial.

Akane se levantó de su silla, y estiró con movimientos rígidos una mano.

-"Buenas _tardes,"_ Su voz era grave y en ella había un tinte de reprensión.

Bulma nunca antes había sentido la necesidad, —porque era una necesidad— de arrancarle los lindos cabellos rubios a aquella arpía, mucho menos cuando apenas era el primer encuentro con esta mujer.

Tratando de sepultar su furia, Bulma se corrigió con rapidez–"Sí, tiene razón. Ya ha pasado el mediodía, ¿no?"

Al ver que la mujer ignoraba por completo su comentario, Bulma se presentó.

-"Señorita Miyanoshita, soy Bulma Briefs, abogada de Zarbon Cenji"

Akane dibujó una 'o' con su boca, dejando ver su sorpresa. Después una risa inesperada surgió de ella.

Bulma frunció su ceño, pero guardó silencio.

Cuando la risa de la mujer había finalizado, masculló–"Ah, creía que era la nueva encargada de la limpieza,"

Bulma abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo diablos se atrevía?!

-"Me parece," Dijo Bulma entre dientes –"Que ha cometido un error. Su secretaria me dijo que ya la había avisado quién soy"

Akane frunció su ceño –"Raro. Sígame" Sin dar mayores explicaciones, salió de la estrecha oficina, sin siquiera girándose para comprobar si en realidad Bulma la seguía.

Inmediatamente, atravesaron una sala común, en la que estaban repartidos varios cubículos. Después de eso, llegaron a una zona más elegante, en la que la simple alfombra gris, se transformaba en una de detalles exquisitos, y en que las paredes blancas, se transformaban en unas con obras de arte.

Con rapidez, Akane la guió hasta llegar a una oficina más grande, radicalmente opuesta a la primera.

Bulma examinó velozmente la habitación, mientras Akane la mocionaba a sentarse en frente del escritorio, tomando ella misma asiento, detrás del bello escritorio de madera tallada.

Pero Bulma no se dejó impresionar.

-"Disculpe, pero esta es mi oficina. En realidad estaba esperando a la dependienta de aseo, cuando usted se apareció"

La breve y escueta explicación no sirvió de nada para que Bulma calmara sus nervios. Ya odiaba oficialmente a la mujer y nada ni nadie podrían hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Aclarándose la garganta, sin querer oír más tonterías, anunció el motivo de su presencia.

-"Mi cliente, Zarbon Cenji, ha decidido levantar un demanda en su contra por estafa y robo de su propiedad" No sabía por qué—oh, sí que lo sabía— pero soltarle aquella pequeña bomba, le había provocado un intenso placer retorcido.

Otra vez la boca de la bonita mujer —tenía que reconocerlo, era bonita, y por más que la odiase nada le quitaría sus cualidades — se curvó en 'o'.

Bulma quiso reírse, pero se contuvo.

-"Antes de llevar nuestra demanda a la corte, podemos realizar algún tipo de trato justo, si usted lo desea. De lo contrario, pronto recibirá la notificación para asistir a corte"

Akane había guardado silencio hasta el momento –"¿Estafa y robo? ¿Cuándo le he robado yo a ese mequetrefe? Diablos, ¿cuándo él ha tenido algo para robarle?"

Bulma frunció su ceño –"¿Los materiales que él puso, le recuerdan a algo? Me parece... que la suma de cien mil dólares también debería sonarle algunas campanitas, ¿no?"

Akane se notó visiblemente asustada –"No hablará en serio, ¿cierto?"

Bulma sonrió satisfecha –"Muy en serio, me temo"

Akane extrajo algo de un cajón, y pronto se percató que era una chequera.

-"Cien mil dólares, ¿es suficiente?" Sí, sería más que suficiente. Pero Bulma, sin tener razones que sustentaran su desprecio, la tentó.

-"No, me temo que no será suficiente, señorita Miyanoshita. Mi cliente se siente muy afectado, no sabe cuánto. Él alega que esta empresa era su visión, no la de usted. Quiere parte de las acciones."

Bulma vio el horror en los ojos de Akane–"P-pero yo no puedo, es decir, no..."

Bulma la interrumpió –"¿No le pertenecen en su totalidad las acciones de la empresa?"

Akane se apresuró a negar. –"Yo soy sólo dueña del veinticinco por ciento de las acciones"

Bulma levantó una ceja. –"Creí que usted era la dueña"

-"Oh, sí, lo era. Pero un amigo muy cercano decidió que mi negocio era rentable. Yo necesitaba el dinero y él me compró las acciones"

Bulma se encogió de hombros –"Eso ahora carece de importancia. Mi cliente quiere su parte de acciones" Aquello no era enteramente cierto, pero tampoco era enteramente falso.

-"Oh, ¿no serán doscientos mil suficientes?"

Era una excelente oferta. Akane definitivamente se negaba a vender sus acciones. Eso le dolía. Ése era un punto débil, era bueno saberlo.

-"No, lamentablemente no es así. Mi cliente desea acciones." Suspiró melodramática –"Bien puede avisarle a su socio que se ha levantado una acción en contra de la..."

Pero Akane la interrumpió, completamente escandalizada –"¡No! ¡No! Él se pondría furioso y..." Miró a Bulma suplicante. –"Espere, por favor. ¿Me haría el favor de esperar hasta que él venga? Quisiera que hablara también con él"

A Bulma no le importó, así que decidió concederle el deseo.

-"Está bien,"

Akane no se durmió en sus laureles, e inmediatamente extrajo de su bolsillo su teléfono celular.

Levantándose, se apartó de ella.

Y comenzó una conversación que ella no alcanzó a escuchar.

* * *

Sin encontrar nada bueno en la televisión, Vegeta se declaró oficialmente aburrido. Bulma hace horas que había salido a trabajar, dejándolo solo con sus doloridos miembros.

La cabeza le palpitaba y honestamente, ya comenzaba a asustarse.

Incluso alcanzaba a oír timbrazos desagradables.

Ah, no. Eso era su móvil.

Casi con pereza, alcanzó el pequeño artefacto y contestó con voz ronca.

-"¿Hola?"

-"¡Oh, Vegeta! ¡Vegeta!"

Alejándose un poco el aparato del oído, Vegeta gruñó–"¿Akane?"

-"Sí, Vegeta soy yo. ¡Tienes que venir, en este momento!"

A Vegeta la jaqueca se le intensificó. –"¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna emergencia?"

La respuesta vino demasiado rápido y atolondrada –"¡Una abogada nos está demandando! Ay, no, qué vamos a hacer..."

Vegeta suspiró ante los berrinches de Akane. –"¿Una abogada, dices?"

-"¡Vegeta esa mujer está loca! Dice que me va a quitar las acciones de la empresa y yo..."

Vegeta inmediatamente perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando la irritante voz de su socia, había comenzado a tornarse más chillona de lo usual.

Sin más ganas de escucharla, y sintiendo que los latidos en la cabeza se repetían con mayor frecuencia, la interrumpió con brusquedad.

-"No te puede quitar las acciones, Akane. Lo máximo que podrá hacerte es quitarte algo de dinero. Así que cálmate,"

Pero la mujer no tardó en refutar a su comentario, -"Esta empresa es todo lo que tengo. ¡Tienes que venir ahora!"

Levantándose, Vegeta sintió que sus costillas se quebraron ahí en ese instante.

-"No puedo moverme, Akane. Estoy herido y...—" Pero sus palabras palidecieron con el alarido que Akane lanzó –"¡Por favor,Vegeta!"

Vegeta otra vez se alejó el teléfono del oído, Dios, cualquiera podría quedarse sordo con aquellos gritos.

¡Alguien, por favor, que hiciera callar a la mujer!

Sin más ganas de rechistar, Vegeta cedió –"Estaré ahí en veinte minutos,"

* * *

Bulma esperó pacientemente, porque Akane prácticamente le había suplicado que esperara. Se sentía bien el tener a la mujer a sus pies.

Pero después de esperar media hora, escuchando los quejidos de la mujer que antes se había mostrado como una arpía, se sentía a punto de explotar.

-"Señorita Miyanoshita, lo lamento mucho pero debo retirarme a almorzar. ¿Le parece bien que regrese en media hora?"

Algún respiro, por más corto que fuera, le serviría de maravilla para olvidarse de la chirriante voz de la mujer.

Akane aceptó inmediatamente –"Sí, sí, por supuesto. Lamento mucho haberla hecho esperar"

Bulma asintió, y se marchó, agradeciendo al cielo no tener que compartir —por el momento— más tiempo con aquella irritante mujer.

* * *

Vegeta entró en la oficina, treinta minutos más tarde de lo que había ofrecido.

Pero le sorprendió el hecho de que Akane no hiciera ninguna protesta, en realidad, era demasiado extraño. Otra cosa que notó, fue que no había ninguna abogada a la vista.

-"¿Y bien?" Juraba que si todo esto había sido una treta para encontrarse con ella...

Akane suspiró –"La abogada salió pidiendo un receso. Supongo que vendrá dentro de poco."

Al parecer, Akane se estaba mostrando mucho más calmada de lo que había estado durante su comunicación.

Vegeta se sentó, no sin un esfuerzo.

-"¿Por qué quiere demandarte?" Preguntó paciente.

-"Viene en representación de Zarbon Cenji. Él solía ser socio mío, antes de que tú decidieras decidir comprar acciones de la empresa" Suspiró –"De él era la idea de iniciar una empresa decoradora... y me aportó algunos materiales. En ese tiempo no le tomé tanta importancia... pero él no se ha manifestado sino hasta ahora. Maldito bastardo," Finalizó con un gruñido de rabia.

Vegeta levantó una ceja. –"¿Y el motivo de mi presencia es...?"

Akane abrió más sus ojos –"Oh, de verdad lo siento, Vegeta. Pero deseo que convenzas a la mujer para que no nos lleve a la corte. Estoy segura que perderíamos el caso e incluso una parte de nuestras acciones..."

Vegeta suspiró –"Está bien. ¿Cuánto le has ofrecido?"

-"Doscientos mil"

Vegeta asintió –"No podrá decir que no a trescientos"

A Akane se le iluminó el rostro, y para pesar de las costillas magulladas de Vegeta, se acercó a abrazarlo.

El olor femenino rápidamente le llegó, uno muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado durante toda la semana. Sin querer ser rudo, la alejó discretamente.

Pero lo que no esperaba era lo que siguió a continuación.

Akane, inesperadamente chocó sus labios contra los suyos, en un intento de beso.

Vegeta inmediatamente sintió una súbita aversión, muy extraña en él; especialmente cuando la razón de su compra de acciones a esta empresa había sido meterse en los pantalones de la mujer.

El Vegeta de hace un par de meses, nunca, nunca hubiera querido separarse de una oportunidad de oro, como ésta.

Luego, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Escuchó levemente la puerta de la oficina abrirse y un pequeño grito de sorpresa; que obligó a Akane a separarse, acción que él no había conseguido hasta el momento.

Volteándose, se encontró con la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento y en esas circunstancias.

(N/A/A: Hasta aquí era el fin del capi, pero supuse que querrían matarme, especialmente por el retraso, así que, por favor, continúen leyendo)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

-"Gracias" Se escuchó a sí misma, Bulma Briefs—Lai— decirle a la secretaria de Akane, cuando le indicó que el socio de Akane ya se encontraba con ella, y que la estaban esperando.

Bulma definitivamente había esperado encontrarse con un cuadro hostil. Definitivamente no lo que había hallado.

Akane estaba besando al hombre, que aún no podía... Esperen un momento, ese pelo en punta...

¡Oh, por Dios!

-"¡Ah!" Gritó, casi gimiendo dolorida, el golpe del hallazgo se ubicó en la boca de su estómago, impidiéndole hablar y decir todo lo que en realidad quería.

Observó cómo ambos inmediatamente se separaron y los ojos culpables negros inmediatamente le confirmaron lo que no se atrevía a aceptar.

-"Bulma"

Instantáneamente una furia ciega le nubló el cerebro, incapaz de razonar del todo claro.

Se aclaró la garganta, -"Disculpen la interrupción" Logró decir, sin caer en la tentación de gruñir de rabia.

Akane no pareció notar nada y fue un alivio. –"Señorita Briefs, le presento a mi socio, el señor Vegeta Lai"

Bulma le dirigió una mirada intensa, cargada de coraje y aunque le costaba aceptarlo, de dolor.

Vegeta se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si quisiese arrancar los cabellos por la frustración.

Bulma estiró una mano mecánicamente. Vegeta le saludó de la misma manera. Y así permanecieron un par de segundos, en un duelo de miradas, retándose el uno al otro; hasta que la voz de Bulma decidió hacer acto de presencia.

-"Señorita Miyanoshita. Trescientos mil estarán bien"

Akane la miró sorprendida, pero rápidamente se dirigió hacia su chequera, y lo firmó.

Cuando Bulma recibió el cheque, se despidió escuetamente y con eso, se marchó tan rápido como había entrado.

Vegeta maldijo por lo bajo. Maldita sea.

* * *

Maldito fuera Vegeta Lai. ¡Él se quejaba de Xinghong! ¡Ja! Era un maldito cerdo. Nunca debió haber confiado en él, ¿no? Después de todo, ¿qué clase de hombre se vendía a sí mismo por un millón de dólares?

Bulma bullía en furia cuando llegó nuevamente al bufete. Sin detenerse en ningún lugar, avanzó con rapidez inusitada hacia la oficina de su jefe.

Entró sin anunciarse, tomándolo por completo de sorpresa.

Él le dirigió una mirada desnuda, y fue lo único que bastó para determinar que algo había salido mal con el encuentro que había planeado. Bulma estaba furiosa. Sus mejillas ardían en un rubor, y sus labios estaban apretados contra sí. Pero el rasgo que más denotaba su furia, eran los brillantes ojos de color zafiro, que ardían con fuego propio.

-"¿Qué pasó?"

Bulma quiso reír ante la respuesta a esa pregunta. '_Nada, sólo encontré a mi esposo besándose con una ramera'_

Rápidamente sacó el cheque, y se lo extendió a Xing. Él leyó incrédulo la cantidad.

-"¿Cómo lo lograste?"

Bulma se encogió de hombros. Maldito Vegeta.

Acercándose a Xinghong, se propuso a conseguir por lo que en realidad había venido. No estaba ahí precisamente para presumir, estaba ahí para obtener dulce, dulce venganza.

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del hombre, y disfrutó de la cercanía de ambos.

Xinghong no podía estar menos que sorprendido, pero en realidad no iba a cuestionar los motivos de ella.

Sus labios se juntaron con rapidez y casi con desesperación. Él la rodeó por la cintura, mientras que ella se aferraba con más firmeza al abrazo.

Vegeta la hacía sentirse inferior. Nunca lo alcanzaría, ¿verdad? Ella nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para él. Pues bien, al diablo con él.

Maldito fuera Vegeta Lai.

Y maldito fuera el amor que por él sentía.

* * *

Al fin! después de...mucho tiempo decidí traerles este capii :I tratare de actualizar mas seguido ahora que estoy de vacaciones*o*

Gracias por sus comentarios e.e Y si nota algún error..no duden en hacérmelo saber. (:

AH! Y les recuerdo, por si acaso, que Akane Miyanoshita es Numero 18.


	14. Incautados

_Dragon ball z & sus personajes no me pertenecen!. La historia tampoco, es creación de __**Sakki Chan.**_

"Bajo Contrato"

Capítulo 14:"Incautados"

**Por Sakki chan**

* * *

Estaba dolorida, sí. Furiosa, también. Quizás aquellos dos terribles sentimientos —el despecho y la rabia— la habían catapultado a una situación insostenible. Era lamentable, más que lamentable, era triste el verse envuelta en una venganza, la cual ni siquiera afectaría al hombre que la había involucrado.

Bulma se separó, con lágrimas en los ojos, que amenazaban con salir. Pero eso no podía importarle menos.

Porque se sentía mal. Se sentía enferma, se sentía pesada. Llevaba un peso en su pecho, que nunca antes había sentido.

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar a ella? ¿Por qué? Precisamente cuando se creía más consciente de su belleza como mujer, tal como Vegeta la había hecho sentir; ahora se lo quitaba todo, con un certero y veloz golpe.

No necesitaba más explicación que el silencio de él. Sus ojos lo habían dicho todo, estaban pintados con arrepentimiento y el arrepentimiento sólo era la consecuencia de la culpa.

El único consuelo que tenía era no haberse humillado. Gracias a Dios había huido de ahí, más impulsada por la cólera que otra cosa, pero no le había mostrado en realidad cómo se sentía.

Cuando más lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, sintió que la mano de hasta ahora, un silencioso Xinghong, las secaba. En ese momento, se aferró más al consuelo que él le ofrecía, cualquier contacto le hubiera servido. Necesitaba un bálsamo para sus heridas, y él se lo brindaba.

El silencio se hizo durante largos minutos, hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Bulma se alejó de él, no dispuesta a enfrentarlo, mucho menos a sus preguntas.

-"Bulma " La escuchó llamarla, pero ella estaba inconsciente de su alrededor.

-"Te llevaré a casa,"

¿Casa? Ella no tenía casa. Sólo tenía el departamento de él, y en este estado, sencillamente se condenaría primero antes de enseñarle cuánto en realidad le había afectado.

Era irónico, de hecho. Esta mañana, Vegeta casi no se podía mover, pero aún así, no llegaba la tarde, y ya lo encontraba en los brazos de otra. No quería imaginarse cuando estuviera completamente recuperado.

Sintió que el piso a sus pies se desmoronaba, tan inseguro de cada paso que daba. Xinghong no había tardado demasiado en subirla a su vehículo, y pronto Bulma sintió el movimiento del auto puesto en marcha.

Agradecía mentalmente que Xing no se atreviera a cuestionarla, porque se sentiría mal el contestarle con descortesía y rudeza. No estaba dispuesta a hablar con nadie, no al menos por el momento, aunque tampoco creía que lo hiciera en un futuro. Se respetaba lo suficiente como para publicar en los diarios el tamaño de la cornamenta que cargaba en la cabeza.

Sin que pasara demasiado, Bulma se encontró frente al edificio de Vegeta. El auto de Xing se había detenido y ambos continuaban en silencio.

Bulma reaccionó, pero sólo agradeció la amabilidad de Xing –"Gracias y discúlpame, Xing. Me he comportado como una verdadera idiota,"

Xing sonrió un poco para consolarla, pero no dijo nada.

Bulma se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y abrió la puerta. Cuando se disponía a salir, Xing la tomó del brazo, impidiéndole marcharse. Bulma se mostró sorprendida, incluso más cuando él le propinó un fugaz beso en los labios y luego le sonrió.

Sintiéndose ligeramente más relajada, salió del auto.

Totalmente inconsciente de un par de ojos, que observaban con ira toda la escena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Vegeta miró incrédulo la pequeña escenita desde el balcón del departamento. Era inaudito.

¿Cómo era posible aquello que sus ojos le habían enseñado? ¿Acaso ésa era su esposa?

No queriendo especular, se concentró en la mujer, cuando descendió del auto, y todas sus dudas se evaporaron. Definitivamente era ella. Bulma.

Cuando la perplejidad pasó, la irritación tomó poder sobre su maltratado cuerpo, para dar marcha a una rabia y furia completas. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

Saliendo del balcón, no tuvo que esperar mucho en el recibidor hasta que la puerta principal se abrió, dejando entrar a una muy fresca Bulma, que se encontraba ignorante de su presencia. Con un gruñido, se hizo notar, obteniendo la mirada sorprenda de la mujer; luego, cuando lo reconoció una mirada escéptica la reemplazó.

-"Creí que seguías con la mujerzuela,"

Si no hubiera estado tan furioso, Vegeta hubiera reído.

-"¡Por favor! ¡Mira quién habla sobre mujerzuelas!" Bulma lo miró horrorizada, especialmente cuando él se acercaba a paso lento, como si de un león acechando a su presa se tratara.

Bulma se preparó inmediatamente a refutar aquel insulto –"¿Ah sí? ¿No fui yo quien vio a _su_ esposo mientras se besuqueaba con esa imbécil?"

Vegeta apretó los puños –"¡Pues fui yo quien vio a _mi_ esposa besuquearse con un tipejo, en frente de su maldito edificio!" Bramó en un estallido de cólera, que seguramente fue escuchado por todo el edificio.

Bulma confirmó sus sospechas, definitivamente Vegeta la había visto con Xing. Pues bien, eso estaba perfecto.

Vegeta se acercó más a ella, no haciéndola del todo consciente de su cercanía, necesitaba atraparla.

-"¿Me viste?" Preguntó ella en una pequeña voz.

-"Sí, y es curioso que un conejo le diga a otro 'orejón', ¿no?"

Bulma enseguida lo miró herida y mordaz.

Pero aquello no llegó a satisfacerlo para nada. Debía hacerla sufrir, sufrir tal y como él mismo lo hacía. Porque aquello trascendía de simples celos que le exigían reclamarle por su inescrupulosa conducta; aquello se trataba de orgullo, y el saber que ella podía herirlo en lo más profundo, era una puñalada a su orgullo.

Bulma, por su parte, estaba deshaciéndose del dolor. Pero había descubierto la forma ideal para ocultar sus sentimientos. ¿No decían que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque? Se abstuvo de acercarse a él, suplicarle que la perdonara. ¿En qué clase de masoquista se había convertido? ¿Se había olvidado por completo que había sido él en lanzar la primera ofensa?

Se veía tan pequeña, a lado de la furia en la que estaba convertido él; pero no le tomó importancia a aquello. Si Vegeta quería guerra, pues guerra iba a tener. Si creía que ella era otra de sus muñecas a las que podía manipular a su antojo, estaba muy equivocado. Ella también tenía un cerebro y sentimientos, y si él quería sólo un cuerpo, bien podía conseguirse a una mujer tan o más fácil que la resbalosa de Akane.

Por mucho que le pesara, la situación con él era insostenible. Vivían para pelear, y sólo había armonía cuando ambos estaban desnudos y en la cama. Bulma levantó la barbilla, enfrentando la dura mirada de él. Podría podrirse en el mismísimo infierno. El sexo no iba a resolverlo todo, esta vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Lunch bebió de su tercera taza de café. Siempre le había gustado el aroma de la bebida, pero sólo se volvía en realidad dependiente a ella, cuando se encontraba en una situación a la que no le podía encontrar la solución.

Kurota observó con preocupación cómo las manos de la joven temblaban.

Sentándose junto a ella, simplemente la estudió. Ella no pareció inmutarse ante su presencia, y ambos se sumieron en un silencio, que no era para nada desagradable.

Kurota no se atrevió a hacer preguntas, se limitó a mirarla. Dios, era tan hermosa. Suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Si ella no se atrevía a decirle lo que le sucedía, él no sería indiscreto ni le preguntaría; no era porque no le interesara, de hecho, la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Guardaría silencio, sólo si ella necesitaba de su compañía.

Pero la curiosidad de Kurota, fue rápidamente saciada, porque Lunch comenzó a hablar, casi susurrante y con la mirada gacha.

-"Escuché decir a tu padre algo terrible," Comenzó ella y luego lo miró, con ojos llorosos por la inseguridad, determinando si podía confiar en él o no.

Kurota apretó los dientes. Quizás él no era la persona más indicada para hablar con ella sobre esto. Bien podía imaginarse de qué se trataba, especialmente cuando estaba al tanto de todos los planes y proyectos de Eustacio. Lo maldijo mentalmente, por ser tan descuidado y permitir que Lunch se enterase. Suficiente era el cargo de conciencia que él mismo ya llevaba, no necesitaba que Lunch tampoco pudiera dormir por las noches.

-"¿Qué le escuchaste decir?" Preguntó con suavidad, de verdad arrepentido porque aquella información tal vez era demasiado para ella.

Ella suspiró y susurró la respuesta, como si las paredes tuvieran oídos –"Mandó a matar a alguien, Kurota. Oh por Dios, alguien va a morir por su culpa,"

Kurota se sorprendió. Bien sabía que su padre enviaría a su comisión de hombres tras el marido de su hermana, quizás a que lo golpearan un poco, a que lo asustaran. Pero eso era todo lo que había esperado. Incluso imaginándose que Bulma sufría por aquel hombre golpeado, le retorcía el corazón. Pero, ¿matarlo? ¡No podía ser! Si antes, sólo sabiendo que su padre intentaría darle unos cuantos golpes a ese hombre, no podía dormir por la intranquilidad, soñando con que su hermana lloraba, no podía figurarse qué sería el enterarse que aquel hombre estaba muerto, por la culpa de su padre especialmente.

No podía creer que llegara a tales extremos.

Kurota la miró a los ojos, buscando la verdad. Pero estaba ahí. Lunch no mentía, todo lo que decía no era más que la pura verdad.

Maldición.

-"¿Estás segura?"

Ella asintió –"Muy segura. Lo escuché hablando con alguien por teléfono. Le indicaba que quería que..." Se interrumpió para dejar escapar un sollozo de angustia –"... que _el trabajo_... fuera hecho en tres semanas..."

Oh, no. Su padre iba en serio, demasiado en serio. Inmediatamente sus preocupaciones pasaron de los planes de su padre al bienestar de ella.

-"Dime, Luu, ¿mi padre notó tu presencia?"

Ella lo miró con expresión aterrorizada –"¡No! Dios me proteja, el no me vio. No sé qué haría de mí si supiera que yo conozco sus planes..."

Kurota sintió el temor de ella, y no pudo evitar abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-"No. No dejaré que nada te suceda," Prometió, y para sellar su promesa le dio un beso inofensivo, en la cabeza.

Pronto, Kurota la sintió relajarse entre sus brazos, y ambos permanecieron así, ignorando que las paredes, en realidad, sí tienen oídos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Bulma tomó su maleta, y empezó a meter todas sus cosas, ignorando expresamente todas las agrias palabras que Vegeta le dirigía. Ya era suficiente de vivir con aquel mono sin sentimientos.

Le reclamaba el por qué ella había estado con Xing, sin siquiera darle explicaciones del por qué estaba él, en primer lugar, con Akane. Le reclamaba el por qué se había besado con él, —no quería saber qué habría sucedido si le hubiera visto en realidad besándose con Xing, no aquel beso fugaz en el automóvil—. Le decía que era una zorra.

Haciéndose de corazón de hierro, y oídos sordos, Bulma finalizó de empacar todas sus cosas. Qué mala suerte tenía en el amor. De hecho, todos sus problemas se derivaban de éste o por la falta del mismo. Había perdido ya una vez, a su familia, por la culpa de su amor por Yamcha, ahora, no perdería también su carrera por la culpa de ese naciente sentimiento por Vegeta.

Estaban tan cerca, pero tan lejos. Los sentimientos de Vegeta eran más que obvios para ella, pero no se atrevió a dudar. Ella sabía que él sentía por ella mucho más de lo que se aventuraría a decir, pero también sabía que una relación entre ellos acabaría en un completo desastre. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, y ella primero se condenaría antes de decir el primer 'perdón'.

Su cercanía con Xing simplemente era consecuencia de la escenita que había armado Vegeta con Akane. Ella sabía que no tenía la culpa, por lo menos, así lo sentía.

¿Cuántas otras veces Xinghong se le había acercado, con evidentes intenciones de seducirla, y ella había cortado directamente por lo sano? Hoy era la primera vez que había tenido algo con él —y aún así, era muy poco para poder reprenderla— y efectivamente, no lo había hecho por elección propia.

Asegurándose que ninguna de sus cosas se quedara en el departamento al que planeaba no volver a ver más, continuó ignorando los gritos de Vegeta. Si algún día, llegasen a aclarar sus malentendidos, ella no volvería a este departamento. No cuando todos los vecinos de Vegeta estaban enterados de sus mutuas infidelidades.

Ella no sería comidilla para las críticas y chismorreos, no cuando en Japón, su país, ya la habían destrozado los rumores y comentarios sobre su conducta.

Tomando aire, escuchó finalmente las quejas de él.

-"¡Ahora te largas, eres una zorra!" Vociferó él, sin importarle el qué dirían sus vecinos. –"¡Pues lárgate, lárgate! ¡Ya me usaste! ¡¿Para qué querrías quedarte conmigo?!"

Bulma se sentía pesada. Pero aún así continuó escuchándolo.

-"¡Maldita sea! ¡Seguro ahora vas corriendo a donde ese Insecto!"

Bulma levantó una ceja, sin dejarse vencer por las ganas de vociferar y gritar tanto como él lo estaba haciendo. Suspirando, preguntó –"¿Has terminado ya con tu repertorio?"

Seguramente, si Vegeta fuera un agresor a las mujeres, ya la habría golpeado. Estaba más furioso de lo que alguna vez recordaba estarlo, y el combustible para aquella ira era sencillamente el dolor que aquella mujer sabía inflingirle. Guardó silencio inmediatamente.

Maldito fuera el día en el que los ojos de hechicera de aquella mujer se habían posado sobre él.

Bulma, al notar que él no pensaba decir más nada, apretó sus labios.

-"En primer lugar, YO no te he usado. TÚ fuiste quien me quitó mi virginidad," Vegeta la miró enfurecido, pero ella continuó –"Segundo, no puedo creer que estés sacándome en cara cosas que yo nunca he hecho, especialmente después de que tú fuiste el que me traicionó. Tercero," Ella tomó aire para darle énfasis –"Lo que yo haya hecho, haga o deje de hacer después de que túme traicionaste, no es de tu incumbencia"

Vegeta estalló, -"¿Ah sí? ¡Ahora te vas con él, cierto! ¿Eso también lo vas a negar?"

Bulma lo miró furiosa, -"Si tanto te mueres por saberlo, ¡me voy a un hotel!"

Vegeta no perdió la oportunidad para aguijonearla –"¿Qué, acaso el papi ya no te persigue?"

Bulma contuvo su furia con poco –"¡Me importa un bledo! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡A ti tampoco debería importarte!"

Vegeta no soportó la provocación, y en pocos segundos la alcanzó y la tomó con medida fuerza por la muñeca. Ella se sorprendió pero no se dejó dominar, ni le expresó que en realidad, su agarre estaba siendo un poco más que fuerte.

-"¡Pues sabes qué! ¡Sí me importa!" Le gritó, demandándole entregar tanto como él lo hacía.

Ella rió, en una carcajada cruel –"¿Ahora te importa? ¡Pues es muy tarde, querido! ¡Este tren se marcha!"

Vegeta la aferró por los hombros y gruñó su respuesta –"No, si no te lo permito"

Bulma se sintió al borde de un colapso. Seguramente, lo que él se proponía era provocarle un infarto, ¿no? ¡Porque, maldita fuera, ésa sería la única cosa que impediría que se marchara de ese infierno!

Ella frunció aún más su ceño –"¡Quisiera verte intentarlo!" Y quiso zafarse, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte –"¡Déjame ir!" Le gritó en la cara, ahora luchando con todas sus fuerzas por apartarse de él.

Pero él tenía otros planes.

Y Bulma los descubrió inmediatamente cuando sintió la implacable presión de sus labios con los de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Yamcha escuchó con estupor la conversación que Kurota y Lunch mantenían. No podía creer que el viejo Brief decidiera eliminar a alguien, nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza aquella idea. Sí, bien sabía que el hombre tenía bastante influencia y poder, pero nunca hubiera asociado la palabra 'asesinato' con él.

Aquello ya formaba parte de una advertencia. Había alguien lo suficientemente tonto como para cruzarse por el camino de Briefs, y él ya lo iba a borrar de la faz del planeta. Sin duda, si sus planes llegaban a los oídos de los Briefs, ni cenizas quedarían de él.

Prestó la mayor atención a cada palabra que era pronunciada por el par.

-"¿Estás segura de que quieres salir? Digo, ¿no es mejor que descanses hoy?" Oyó que Kurota le preguntaba a Lunch.

Pero ella sólo respondió con un asentimiento –"¿Podrías dejarme en el centro comercial? Debería haber uno por aquí que quede cerca, ¿no?"

Al oír la quejumbrosa aceptación de él, Yamcha sonrió –"Sí, sí. ¿Me llamarás para que te recoja?"

Fue ignorante de la respuesta que ella le hubo dado, porque ya se estaba alejando. ¡Ésa era la oportunidad perfecta! Oh, no podía estar más contento de que una oportunidad así se le brindara en bandeja de plata.

Todo tenía que llevarse con la máxima discreción. No podría arriesgar su pellejo, ni el de Zarbon. No si no quería enfrentarse también a Eustacio y a Kurota.

Finalmente, hoy podría silenciar a Lunch. Y estaría a un paso más cerca de su verdadera meta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Oh, qué fácil y poco complicado hubiera sido rendirse ante el fogonazo de deseo y pasión que la atenazó cuando Vegeta la había besado de aquella manera tan única que sólo él podía hacerlo.

Habría sido demasiado sencillo, tan sólo permitirse olvidar todos los sucesos previos, desde el encuentro con Akane hasta la reciente pelea, permitirse recordar sólo las partes de disfrute junto a él, borrando de su memoria todo lo desagradable en la relación de ambos.

Vaya que hubiera sido fácil rendirse a su brutal pasión y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones.

Pero Bulma, era Bulma y ella nunca tomaba el camino más fácil.

Haciendo acopio de su orgullo, se forzó a separarse del embriagador beso. Cuando lo hizo, no le sorprendió el ver shock en los ojos de Vegeta, completamente pasmado ante su rechazo.

No, cualquiera otra simplemente lo habría perdonado, y le hubiera permitido usar aquella lengua que el hombre tenía para cosas más productivas que el insultar y el maldecir.

Oh, bien sabía que desde ya podía estarse arrepintiendo por apartarlo, pero no se permitiría demostrarle que era débil ante sus besos y que era una completa inútil cuando se trataba de alejarlo.

-"Basta," Pronunció en una pequeñísima voz, que seguramente Vegeta no hubiera oído, de no ser porque se encontraba verdaderamente cerca de ella.

-"Basta," Repitió, bajando la mirada y apretando las manos, estrujándolas en un puño, buscando fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

Vegeta se limitó a permanecer en silencio, aunque en su cabeza había todo menos aquello. ¡Era un imbécil! Sí, de verdad lo era. Al menos, se consideraba a sí mismo uno, porque no podía evitar sentir todo aquel huracán de emociones sobre que aquella mujer, que había puesto su mundo de cabeza, apenas ingresó en él.

No podía creer que continuara deseando con locura a aquella mujer, que le había faltado el respeto, que quizás lo haría quedar como el más grande venado de todo el edificio, que lo había traicionado en el momento más crítico, sin darle una oportunidad para retractarse, para explicarle...

Bulma se había circunscrito a ignorar sus insultos, dándole tiempo a descargar todo aquel horrible temor, aquel horrible desprecio hacia ella y hacía sí mismo. Por eso, en el mismo momento en el que el beso se hubiera interrumpido, inmediatamente supo que era el turno de ella para descargarse, y ahora a él le correspondía escuchar. Y si ella había escuchado todo, sin refutar nada, condenación, él haría lo mismo. Ya había reforzado su corazón en un frío acero, batallando por no salir herido después de escuchar todo lo que ella tenía que decir.

-"Estoy cansada de que pienses que en la cama se resuelve todo," Dijo ella, esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Vegeta gruñó, forzándose a permanecer callado.

-"Estoy cansada de que me maltrates y luego me beses, como si no hubiera pasado nada," Continuó ella, con una voz extrañamente dura, y una expresión fiera en el rostro.

-"Estoy cansada de que digas lo que sea que se te venga en gana, y luego no te retractes"

A eso, Vegeta ya no pudo contener su objeción. –"¡Vaya que sí me retracto, Bulma! ¡Me retracto de haber firmado aquel maldito contrato, en verdad que tienes razón!"

-"Estoy cansada de tus berrinches, Vegeta"

Vegeta rió, amargado. –"¿En verdad, Bulma? Pues yo también estoy cansado de todo este teatro,"

Bulma abrió los ojos, desmesuradamente, ¿teatro? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablándole?

Vegeta suspiró, agotado –"¿Te sorprendes tanto, ah?" Volvió a reír sin humor, -"Creí que era bastante obvio, supongo que al menos debo estar satisfecho por eso,"

Bulma arrugó su entrecejo. –"Explícate,"

Vegeta la miró más intensamente, mucho más de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginarse, transmitiéndole calor a través de sus ojos negros.

-"Yo no besé a Akane, ella me besó a mí"

Bulma quiso burlarse, pero aún así guardó silencio.

Vegeta continuó, acercándose un par de pasos más a ella –"Y yo nunca podría besarla, porque..." La cercanía entre ambos era cada instante mayor, y Bulma no se atrevió a alejarse. –"Porque... es contigo con quien quiero estar," Acto seguido, la tomó de la barbilla, sin darle importancia a la mirada estupefacta de ella, y la besó con más ternura que la que hubiera besado a alguien en su vida.

Y para Bulma, eso fue más que suficiente para renunciar a su terquedad y a sus celos, olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, porque en los ojos de Vegeta no veía sino la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Segura que esto es completamente necesario?"

Lunch sonrió ante lo ingenuo de la pregunta. –"¿Necesario? No, yo más bien diría, ¡obligatorio!"

Y es que Kurota no se le había despegado —qué va, ella no se quejaba de eso— desde aquella conversación que sostuvieran. Lamentablemente, ella ahora no era la mejor compañía, o la acompañante que podría haber sido, de encontrarse de un mejor humor.

Si había algo que restableciera sus fuerzas, habría de ser ir de compras.

Y por su cordura, tenía que hacerlo _sola._

Al ver el gesto de queja que Lunch puso cuando le contestó, algo le remordió en la conciencia.

Intentando asegurarle que estaría bien, quizás por la enésima vez en la tarde, al fin consiguió desembarazarse de su presencia, buscando algo de soledad para poder analizar sus sentimientos y más sobre aquella situación de Eustacio.

Sin duda, si había algo que le permitía despejar de todo en su mente, era pasear por las tiendas, imaginando que podía adquirir algo que captara la atención de Kurota. Sí, bien podían llamarla loca, por querer deshacerse de él cuando estaba tan profundamente enamorada, pero todos esos momentos en su compañía, a veces eran difíciles de llevar, debido a que todo lo que él hacía por ella, lo hacía porque la veía como una hermana, y aquello le dolía mucho más de lo que prefería aceptar.

Después de un par de horas de vagar sin rumbo, recorriendo diferentes tiendas, consiguió un par de pantalones y blusas que le llamaron la atención; al fin decidió que era tiempo de llamar Kurota, pidiéndole que pasara por ella.

Tomando su móvil, buscó en su registro el nombre de él, y esperó a que contestara.

-"¿Kurota? Creo que ya terminé"

-"¿Estás ocupado? Bueno, supongo que tendré que esperarte."

-"Está bien, dentro de veinte minutos, en el parqueadero. Te espero"

Lunch suspiró, saliendo del centro comercial, con sus compras, para esperarlo pacientemente, sentada en una de las bancas públicas que se disponían a lo largo del parqueadero para los clientes.

Había llegado a muchas conclusiones, una entre esas, el que conquistaría a Kurota, sin importar el precio. Si había una mujer que pudiera amarlo tanto como ella lo hacía, le dejaría el camino libre, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder sin dar una buena batalla.

Otro asunto sobre el que había pensado era que extrañaba demasiado a Bulma. Había estado tanto tiempo en este país, sólo porque contaba con la esperanza de que Bulma decidiera contactarse con ellos, pero aquella esperanza ahora lucía más remota que nada. Era irónico el pensar que precisamente era aquella situación la que la había impulsado en la oficina de Eustacio. Quería hablarle sobre Bulma, y si podían ingeniar algún plan para ganar otra vez su confianza, pero al parecer, él tenía sus propios planes, y estaría demasiado ocupado para ella y sus tontas ideas.

Nunca antes Eustacio le había parecido peligroso, y era por eso que precisamente aquello la había tomado por completo de sorpresa.

Se preguntaba, si tanto Kurota como Bulma habrían estado al tanto del alcance del poder de su padre.

Maldijo a Yamcha por lo bajo. Si aquel estúpido hombre no hubiera decidido ocultarle nada a Bulma, todo estaría perfectamente bien con ella. Ni Kurota ni ella la habrían perdido, y seguramente, nunca se hubiera enterado de lo que en realidad era capaz de hacer el mayor de los Brief.

Desconocía por completo quién podría ser la víctima de aquel atentado, y lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era rezar para que no saliera afectado, si en verdad no se lo merecía.

Sin tener más ganas de pensar demasiado, se dispuso a volver a llamar a Kurota, pero se arrepintió y decidió no fastidiarlo. Guardándose el minúsculo celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, esperó. Como siempre más pensamientos tanto de reproche como ira, la atenazaron.

Entre sus cavilaciones, Lunch no se percató que una camioneta negra con vidrios oscuros, se estacionaba sigilosamente, justo en frente de dónde ella estaba, para luego de ella descender dos hombres encapuchados.

Todo sucedió con demasiada rapidez. Los extraños rápidamente tomaron a una horrorizada Lunch, y uno colocó una mano con un pañuelo sobre la boca y a nariz de la mujer, sin darle demasiada oportunidad a gritar pidiendo auxilio.

Con la mayor agilidad posible, la metieron en la parte trasera, sin siquiera llamar la atención de varios transeúntes, dejando atrás sus paquetes y su cartera, para finalmente marcharse tan rápido como habían llegado.

Fase 2 del Plan A, había sido ejecutado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía por qué, pero Vegeta en verdad estaba siendo honesto. Claro, no le había dicho que la amaba —no podía esperar tantos milagros en un mismo día— pero se le acercaba bastante.

Siempre la había proclamado como un trofeo, un mero objeto, una simple posesión. Cierto era que ella tampoco le había corregido —incluso podía admitir que le gustaba que le dijera que ella le pertenecía— pero aún así necesitaba saber lo que él sentía, y aquellas pocas palabras habían resuelto el hechizo.

Ella aún no había explorado del todo sus sentimientos, no sabía la profundidad de los mismos, pero había descubierto que comenzaba a amar a este testarudo hombre, que la hacía salir de sus casillas con más frecuencia de lo que alguien alguna vez pudo hacerlo.

Por supuesto que ella no se iba a ir de la lengua, dándole a él la confianza necesaria para que volviera a jugar con ella a su antojo.

Sintió que la venenosa lengua de él, se adentraba en su boca, y se sintió en la gloria. Definitivamente aquel uso de esa vigorosa parte de su anatomía se le daba muy bien para el amor, pero podía ser muy peligrosa en un momento de cólera.

Casi inmediatamente después de la invasión, Bulma sólo pudo ser consciente de la cercanía de los dos, de cómo él la aferraba fuertemente con sus brazos...

Aunque aún renuente a abandonar los fuertes brazos protectores que la rodeaban, Bulma se apartó. Si él había sido honesto con ella, y le había confesado la verdad, ella tendría que hacer lo mismo. Si no lo hacía, seguramente él aprovecharía aquel extraño encuentro con Xinghong, en una de sus futuras peleas. Oh, ¿cómo sabía que habría más peleas? Esa respuesta era fácil, si se disponía a vivir con él, sería prácticamente imposible que no hubiera encontronazos entre ambos. Los dos tenían carácter fuerte y por mucho que se llevaran bien, siempre tendrían que discutir por cualquier cosa.

Él la devoró con la mirada, y Bulma se sintió perdida en aquella profunda oscuridad de sus ojos.

-"Lo que viste... con Xinghong... no fue nada," Al ver que él apretaba las mandíbulas, comenzando a enfurecerse otra vez, se explicó rápidamente –"Es decir, no sentí nada. No significó nada para mí, en serio."

Vegeta suspiró, cediendo –"¿Ojo por ojo, diente por diente?"

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír malignamente –"Sí"

Él la estrechó más contra su pecho, -"Pues te resultó muy bien, querida. ¡Enloquecí al verte con ese tipo!"

Acto seguido, se dedicaron a reconciliarse de la única forma en que sabían hacerlo. Pero esta vez no fue sólo sexo.

Y la fuerza de aquello los asustó a ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

Kurota registró todo el lugar con preocupación. Lunch no estaba a la vista, y aún así sus cosas estaban en una banca, incluida su cartera. Algo no estaba del todo bien, especialmente si ella dejaba descuidadamente sus cosas, para no aparecer enseguida.

De repente, un frío escalofriante recorrió su columna vertebral.

Temió lo peor.

Pero, ¿quién querría hacerle daño a alguien tan inocente como Lunch?

En seguida ató cabos, y reconoció con pesar quién querría hacerle daño.

Su padre. ¿Quién más sino él, al ser descubierto por Lunch?

Cuando la decepción inicial pasó, furia tomó su lugar, y recogiendo las cosas, condujo hasta donde se encontraría su padre, dispuesto a enfrentarlo sin importarle las consecuencias. Lunch era inocente, no tenía nada que ver con todo este alocado plan de alejar a Bulma de su marido.

Con temor por el bienestar de Lunch, se prometió a sí mismo que no descansaría hasta recuperarla sana y salva. Incluso si eso significaba enfrentarse al mismísimo demonio. Ya había perdido a Bulma, no iba a perderla a ella también.


End file.
